La nova generació
by angi3.1415
Summary: S'ha acabat, ja esta després de 5 anys les nenes han acabat les aventures, capítol 15 final.
1. Les presentacions

Hola, els personatges no em pertanyen són del Toriyama. Encara que hagis llegit la historia torna-ho a fer, ha canviat el punt de vista i la forma de pensar de molts. Os deixo i que os ho passeu bé.

L'acció es situa uns anys desprès dels dracs malignes de GT. Ens trobem amb una petita pega que GT no me va agradar i per tant no existeix, així me serà més fàcil explicar-ho. És la mateixa historia que vaig escriure amb castellà, però amb algunes petites traduccions lliures. Intentaré que tot quedi millor lligat i potser vario una mica les personalitats de les protagonistes. Així doncs os deixo amb la història.

Tota història té un principi i aquesta comença així.

Estem a la Ciutat Satan, antigament coneguda com Ciutat Orange. Ens fixem que en un banc que està situat en un dels carrer més importats, ja que és el lloc on es produeix un robatori, atracament, com ho vulgueu dir. La policia, com es el seu deure ha decidit intervindré, això ho fa per realitzar un favor a la comunitat, ho intenta disfressar d'un acte altruista, però, sempre hi ha un però, a tot arreu hi ha un però, en un intent d'emular als SWATS o als GEI han perdut a uns quants homes, al dir uns quants ens podem estar referint, que han perdut dos homes o que bé simplement hi ha sobreviscut un, no tenim dades concretes. En aquelles que un hostatge, no confondre amb persona que està en un hostal surt amb un megàfon.

- Els segrestadors, ja que per mi no són lladres perquè me tenen retingut contra la meva voluntat m'obliguen a comunicar-los-hi (nda: si he escrit malament els pronoms febles ho sento, segur que algu/na els domina i m'ho pot corregir) el següent missatge. Un helicòpter, sense pilot, això deu voler dir que almenys un sap pilotar-ho – es pot veure com una arma es dirigeix cap a la nuca del missatger – val, no es necessari que em doni presses, ja continuo. Un cotxe esportiu. Jo també en vull un, que siguin dos, però és ser molt ruc demanar un cotxe cridaner, seria millor que fos un cotxe més comú, ja que no crida tant l'atenció. Val, val ja continuo també volen menjar, concretament menjar del restaurant xinés que hi ha a la cantonada, com que a mi no m'agrada us demanaria que en lloc de ser vint racions del xines fossin dinou i una fos del McDoonals. Ja està, aquestes eren les coses que volien, fins més tard adéu – torna a entrar dins del banc

- Li anava a dir que intentaríem fer alguna cosa al respecte, - diu el cap de la policia – però no m'ha donat temps. Per cert algú s'ha adonat de per quan ho volen.

- El menjar en tres quarts d'hora mentre que els vehicles en hora i mitja. – diu una veu des de dins del banc.

- És poc temps, no crec que ho aconseguim, però s'ha d'intentar aconseguir-ho.

L'oficial es fica a parlar amb els seus subordinats, els que encara continuen vius.

- Capità, cóm ho farem? – pregunta un cadet – semblem molt dolents.

- No ho sé, però tindrem que pensar alguna cosa i aviat si no volem una matança encara més gran. Quan jo era cadet els oficials ho tenien més fàcil, ja que hi havia la filla del Sr. Satan i un amic seu que solucionàvem els problemes per nosaltres.

- Pensava que eren llegendes, que eren personatges de còmic o d'algun anime, ja passat de moda. Ja que els fets que s'explicaven estàvem molt lluny de la realitat.

- Eren certes, quin greu me sap que no continuessin en actiu, ara hi hauria menys delinqüents.

- Capità, capità, el menja ja està preparat. – diu un cadet que apareéis corrent i cridant – tinc una idea, ja que són superiors a nosaltres tant en força com en intel·ligència perquè no fiquem un somnífer al menja.

- Molt bona idea, així podrem entrar sense que cap home resulti ferit. (nda: al dir home vull dir animal humanitzat, qualsevol personatge que pot sortir en una imatge del Toriyama)

Un agent transporta el menjar fins la porta del banc, aleshores, torna a sortir l'hostatge simpàtic.

- Suposo que haureu portat una hamburguesa- regira entre les bosses de menjar.- Val, gràcies.

Tot seguit els atracadors reparteixen el menjar entre els clients i els treballadors i els obliguen a menjar. Els únics que no mengen és el grup dels atracadors, format per una dona i quatre homes. Al cap d'uns instants els que han menjat es queden dormits com angelets.

- M'ho suposava, sempre són tan poc creatius – diu un home que perfectament podria ser el cervell i múscul del grup.

– No saben fer res més original. – diu la noia. – això és una trampa molt vella. Ara ha augmentar les coses.

Un dels atracadors agafa el megàfon per dirigir-se a la policia.

- Com que sou tant bona gent i estàveu preocupats per la nostra salut i volíeu que descanséssim ara os demanaré unes altres coses. Dos helicòpters, com ha dit abans solsament un sap pilotar i per tant necessitem un pilot, però solsament un. El vehicle el canviem per un utilitari amb el dipòsit ple i com que estic de bon humor els hi recordo que solsament queden 20 minuts. – torna a entrar al banc.

Amb els policies

- Estàvem en el cert que eren intel·ligents. Per tant on està el que ha tingut la brillant idea – ningú es pronúncia com ha responsable – Això si que es un bon embolic. La pregunta és com ens ho farem per sortir amb vida.

El capità surt fora a parlar, però una noia que ha aparegut del no res li pren el megàfon. La noia va vestida amb una faldilla de color blau, una camiseta blanca i porta la cara tapada amb un antifaç, per això mateix se li pot distingir una mitja melena negra.

- Senyors atracadors, lladres i/o segrestadors, els hi vull comunicar que les exigències han variat amb un petit detall, ara soc jo qui les dicta. Dictaré jo les normes ja que crec que simplement hi ha cinc persones conscients dins del banc, a les quals amb qualsevol instant es poden tornar amb ninguna. Per tant els hi suggereixo que tenen cinc minuts per sortir. Si sortir, amb les mans a la nuca, poc a poc, amb acte de rendició. Si volen es poden negar, però aleshores m'obligarien a entrar i no tinc ganes de trencar-me alguna ungla. Els hi recordo que solsament els hi queden cinc minuts.

Al mateix instant dins del conducte de ventilació es poden observar dos noies reptant, una de rosa i l'altra amb el pel blau. La rosa porta una faldilla groga mentre que la del pel blau la porta vermella, les dos duen una camiseta blanca com la que està en l'exterior.

- Segur que saps per què m'estic embrutant, mentre l'altra està prenent el Sòl.- diu la del pel blau – tothom diu que jo soc més agradable que no pas ella.

- Pregunta interessant i difícil de contestar. Has pensat que potser és perquè va ser idea seva.

- Val, ho accepto, tant de bo siguin una mica més forts que l'ultimà vegada.

- Ja hem arribat al lloc. Ara toca estar en silenci- es toca l'arracada dreta – Preparades i llestes – deixa l'arracada – aquest invents són fantàstics.

- Gracies, són meus.

Tornem al interior del banc.

- Ens ha sorgit un petit entrebanc. Una nena que no sap quan callar. Seria molt humiliant rendir-se davant seu – comenta un dels atracadors.

- Crec que cap es vol rendir, per culpa d'una nena malcriada, perquè tothom sap que jo soc l'única dona en aquest espectacle.

Els lladres es sorprenen al sentir una altra vegada la veu des del exterior.

- Os recordo que simplement os queden 30 segons, os estic esperant. – la morena es dirigeix cap a la porta – senyors atracador que me deixarien entrar, ja que porto la clau del cotxe.

- Per el que es pot veure molt intel·ligent no ets – diu un atracador mentre obre la porta perquè pugui passar i li dona una estirada. La noia sembla que entri volant.

- Tranquil, no és necessari ser tant animal, pensa que el conjunt es pot espatllar.

Un cop està a dins la noia observa la situació dels atracador i al final acaba mirant un conducte de ventilació.

- "Deveu d'estar allí, sinó m'ho passaré millor".

- Va petita, ja has demostrat que no ets gaire llesta, ja que t'has deixat agafat sense moltes dificultats. Hem sap molt greu, però ara no hi haurà ningú que ens digui el que hem de fer. Quin greu – diu el cap dels atracador.

- Aquí hi ha un mal antes, - diu mentre s'arregla el uniforme – pensava que havia dit que os entraria a buscar sinó sortíeu

- Si us plau, no me vinguis amb aquestes, em sembla que es necessari algú més per poder fer-nos alguna cosa – diu la dona

- Amb això intentes dir que me guanyaries.

- No ho intento dir, ho dic.

- Val, ja saps la dita, fes-ho o no ho facis, però mai ho has d'intentar. Comença a pegar, però vigila en no trencar-te una ungla.

L'atracadora comença a pegar cops a l'aire, ja que la morena els evita sense cap dificultat.

- L'edat pesa, ja que cada cop vas més lenta.

- Aquesta me la pagaràs, ningú s'atreveix a insultar-me.

En un obrir i tancar d'ulls l'atracadora està inconscient en el terra.

- Intenta d'esquiva això – diu un home mentre li llança estrelles ninja.

La noia els evita sense cap dificultat al mateix temps que realitza unes figures acrobàtiques.

- No està bé això de llençar objectes – diu la rosa darrera del home. L'home es gira per veure qui parlava hi es troba que li donen un cop a l'estomac que el deixa inconscient al terra.

De moment queden tres atracadors en peu.

- Haguessis pogut tardar més, però no gaire més.

- És que m'ha entrat el riure quan t'has enfrontat amb aquella.

- D'acord quin costat prefereixes. Dreta o esquerra – diu la morena fent referència a dos atracadors que hi ha davant seu.

- Me quedo amb el de la dreta, sempre que no te molesti – se creuen a l'aire a una velocitat sorprenent, arriben fins els atracadors i els deixen inconscients sense cap dificultat.

- Tranquil·les, Barbies guerreres – diu l'únic atracador que encara continua en peu. – No me podreu guanyar amb tanta facilitat – diu mentre pren a una noia amb el cabell blau del terra i l'apunta amb una pistola al cap.

- Això és joc brut. – diu la morena – la batalla era entre nosaltres.

- Deixa-la al terra d'una vegada – afegeix la rosa.

- Tots tres esteu cometent un error – diu la pel-blava.

- Quin? – pregunta l'atracador.

- Jo – puntada a la cara – no – cop de puny a l'estómac – necessito – puntada baixa al genoll – que –un altre cop a l'estómac aquesta vegada amb la mà oberta- ningú – cop amb l'altra mà al mateix lloc – em – cop a la barbeta i l'atracador dóna una tombarella cap enrere. – protegeixi.

- Potser t'has passat una mica – diu la morena

- Tranquil·la, segur que amb un parell de mesos a l'hospital es recupera.

- Tampoc serà per tant, li he donat fluixet.

- Amb això té raó, si li hagués donat fort, no haurien arribat al segon cop. – diu la rosa.

- Val més que ens donem presa en lligar-los i marxem d'aquí. – diu la pel-blava – Per cert com os ha caigut això que os diguin Barbies.

- A mi bé, ja m'agradaria tenir el seu vestuari. – diu la rosa.

- Malament.

Marxen del banc deixant als atracadors lligats i esperant que la gent es comenci a despertar. Una vegada fora van botant de teulant en teulant fins arribar a un dels edificis més alts de la ciutat. On pitgen un botó del rellotge i queden amb roba normal.

- Va, que tenim que anar a casa de la Bra, - diu la rosa – no havies quedat amb ton germà.

- Maron ja sé que tens ganes de veure'l, però tampoc ens em de donar tanta presa, ja que – mira el rellotge – havíem quedat fa cinc minuts.

- Condueixo jo – diu la morena, que ja havia tret un cotxe de la càpsula.

- Pam aniríem millor volant.

- Ho sé Bra, però ensorraríem la cobertora de que som unes nenes bones.

Ens traslladem de ciutat i anem a parar a la Ciutat de l'Oest, per tant fixem-nos amb l'únic lloc que pot cridar l'atenció, la Corporació Càpsula. Entrem dins de l'edifici i podem veure així que a la sala d'estar hi ha un grup gran, format per una quantitat que oscil·la entre les 5 i les 25 persones, amb total exactitud.

Una dona amb el pel blau es dirigeix a un adolescent que va amb bermudes i té el cabell lila.

- On està la teva germana?

- No tinc ni idea, mamà jo li vaig dir que me passes per casa fa cinc minuts. Coneixent-la arribarà d'aquí a mitja hora.

- Gracies fill, - i li dóna un petó a la galta, i el noi la aparta – ja estarem al cas. – Deixa amb pau al seu fill i es dirigeix cap un home fornit, però no al amb cara de pocs amics que ho assegura estant sol en una part de la sala.- Vegeta, estimat, que podries- amb veu de nena mimosa que demana alguna cosa a la mamà – estar al cas per si les mosques arriba la teva estimada filla.

- No, estic ocupat – diu mentre es fica un sandvitx de dinosaure a la boca.

- D'acord si ara estàs ocupat – deixa caure una tira del top que duia – potser per la nit ho estaré jo, - deixa caure l'altra tira – i t'asseguro que serà durant moltes nits.

- Val, ja prestaré atenció – l'agafa per la cintura, l'arrima i li diu en veu baixeta i seductora, capaç de fondre a qualsevol dona – aquesta nit hi haurà tema, si t'aviso de quan arriba la meva filla.

- Sí – arrima els llavis al de ell, però para abans de donar-li el petó.

- Dona, vull començar ara. Deixem estar la festa i anem a l'habitació.

- Quantes vegades et tindré que dir que no m'agrada que em diguin dona. Tinc un nom i és BUL-MA- i marxa tota indignada del lloc.

- Dona, espera que tinc un dubte, al final no hi haurà tema o no aquesta nit.

- Jo et mato, almenys alguna vegada podries demostrar que et preocupes per mi.

- Si que em preocupo, l'únic que estàs tan guapa quant t'enfades – se torna a arrimar i li planta un morreo de campionat – va tranquil·litzat que la nostra filla està a punt d'arribar. Va apagueu les llums, amagueu el ki i guardeu silenci que la meva estimada filla està a punt d'arribar.

La gent es va col·locant als seus llocs, mentre esperen que arribi la que fa anys. A tota bona organització sempre hi ha un que sobre surt i aquest és el Goku que torna cap a la cuina. Mentre fora de l'edifici es pot veure com tres noies baixen d'un vehicle i el converteixen en una càpsula

- Pam, Maron val més que reduïu el Ki. I fiqueu-vos amb guàrdia, ja que estic convençuda que ha casa hi ha gent amagada.

- Bra, tranquil·la, has pensat que potser és el teu pare, la teva mare o el teu germà.

- No són ells, ho sé Pam, els seus kis els sé distingir.

- Pam, callà que així pot ser més divertit.

- Maron, un moment de silenci que us tinc que explicar l'estratègia. És molt simple. Segurament esteu notant que darrera la porta hi ha dos persones.

- Mon tiet i el teu germà – pensa la Pam.

- Doncs la Pam i jo ens encarregarem de elles, mentre que la Maron encén les llums. Pensa Maron que hauràs de recórrer tot el menjador, ja que les llums estan a la bora de la porta de la cuina.

- Cap dins – diu la morena – que això pot ser divertit.

Les tres noies es dirigeixen amb moltíssima seguretat cap a la porta. En aquelles que la Bra comença a fer gestos per indicar a la Pam que tombi la porta, per poder així causar una major impressió. La Pam fa cas a la Bra, té una petita idea del que passarà, però es vol arriscar. Un cop la porta està tombada cau sobre d'un noi, al mateix instant que la Bra dóna un cop de punys al noi que hi havia a prop. La diversió es trenca ja que la Maron encen les llums i la Bra pot veure el que ha produït.

- Ho sento molt Trunks. No era la meva intenció – diu intentant aguantar-se el riure – que me pots perdonar. Ja li he dit a la Bra que no era bona idea.

- Tranquil·la sou molt dolentes, tampoc me sorprèn que ho hagueu fet. Ja sé sap on no hi ha hagut no hi pot haver.

- Tens raó, som molt dolentes – li dóna un cop de puny a l'estómac – Ja ens veurem.

Fixem-nos amb els altres ferits.

- Goten ho sento, ha set sense voler. "No d'humilis tant, que simplement és el noi que t'agrada".

- Tranquil·la, no m'has fet mal. Ja que ets una noia i pegues fluixet.

- Així, no tinc retiro les disculpes i per això no ten penso demanar – li dóna un cop de puny amb totes les seves forces a l'estómac i marxa indignada.

Amb un altre lloc del mateix menjador.

- Ho veus Bulma, ja t'havia dit jo que no era una bona idea. Haguéssim tingut que avisar a la Pam i a la Maron perquè fessin d'esquer.

- Ho sabien, el més segur és que l'hagin intentat persuadir que no era una bona idea, però la meva filla és una mica tossuda.

- Ara que ho dius, el primer cop que li ha donat la Pam al Trunks no ha set gaire fort, no es pot dir el mateix del segon.

- Crec que a aquells els hi agrada massa jugar amb les noies, les han provocat i els hi ha sortit malament la jugada.

Amb aquestes que una nova dona s'afegeix a la conversació.

- Bulma, recorda que ets l'amfitriona i no queda bé això d'ignorar a la gent.

- Ja ho sé Videl, el que succeeix és que ens ha sorprès l'actitud de les noies. Que la Pam la provoquin hi pegui és quasi normal, però que ho hagi fet la Bra, no li trobo ni peus ni cap.

- No has de demanar perdó. T'entenc, a mi també m'ha sorprès ja que encara estan aquells dos estirats al sofà del mal que els hi fa.

- Videl, mai podràs ser una bona lluitadora, el que ha passat és que el Vegeta els hi ha donat un cop per el que es queixaven i per no haver estat prou atents.

- Gracies per l'explicació.

Al cap d'una estona sona el timbre i es pot observar com a la porta principal apareix un home que té molts problemes quan es renta la cara, ja que no sap on parar. El que li falta dalt ho intenta dissimular amb una barba. Al cap de cinc minuts, s'adona de la situació i entra.

- Hola, bona nit. Què podria passar? De qui heu rebut un atac?

- No i a tu que t'importa. – diu el Vegeta amb tota la cortesia i educació del món.

- No li faci cas i passi Sr. Satan. – diu la Bulma, mentre li treu la llengua al Vegeta – a que es deu la seva visita.

- "Aquesta nit no hi haurà tema, ara soc jo el que no vol. Ho sento molt, però aquestes coses no es fan Bulma. Li he dit Bulma, menys mal que no m'ha sentit."

- Les noies que volien fer reformes a la casa i a més a més ja estava cansada de la porta. – s'arrima al seu marit i amb una veu molt dolça – m'encanta la cara que fas quan t'enfades.

- Això no és fa – l'agafa per la cintura

- Ara no, que hi ha massa gent – intentant fer-se la purista.

- Doncs anem a dalt, hi ha tanta gent que ningú s'adonarà de que no hi som.

- I jo que et volia fer passar gana.

- Cóm es que has vingut pare.

- No me en recordo, un moment que busco l'agenda.- al cap de 25 minuts i tothom ignorant-lo – d'aquí a quatre dies es celebra un nou torneig de les arts marcials. Fet de la forma antiga. Sense màquines que mesurin la força. Simplement combats. Qui tingui més força i més resistència serà el campió. Exactament no serà així. El que guanyi s'enfrontarà a mi, el gran campió. Algú s'apunta.

Quasi tothom l'ignora, dic quasi, ja que hi ha tres noies que es moren de ganes de demostrar el que saben. Els demés li han deixat de prestar atenció, ja que no els hi interessa. Quina emoció té per ells participar en un torneig on tothom sap en quina posició finalitzarà. El Sr. Satan que es dóna conta del que ha succeït decideix dir la part més emocionat.

- El premi del torneig serà un milió d'euros pel guanyador.

- El Goku participarà – diu la Chichi tota emocionada.

- Cada cop que partició passa alguna desgràcia. Ho ja no te'n recordes. La primera vegada que vaig participar un mico gegant va destruir la sala d'espera.

- Un mico gegant, no va ser pas ell- li comenta el Krilyn a la seva dona.

- Tan bon punt va finalitzar el segon torneig va aparèixer Satanas Cor Petit i va causar moltes morts. Desprès va venir el seu fill el Junior, sent més fort que el pare. Vaig estar molts anys sense participar i al que vaig tornar de l'altre món va vindre el Boo. El pitjor enemic dels que ens em enfrontat fins el moment.

- També hi ha hagut cosses bones. Vas conèixer a molts amics i allí va ser on – s'aproxima al Goku i li diu una cosa a l'orella que provoca que el Goku es fiqui vermell. – i a més a més necessitem diners, que ja quasi no en queden.

- Val, participaré al torneig.

- Jo també ho faré – diu el Vegeta amb una gran rialla que li va d'orella a orella. – Ja que si hi ha el Kakarott el torneig pot ser divertit, tindré un rival del meu nivell, millor dit que siguin un i mig, Trunks participes.

- Però pare jo no vull lluitar, és que tinc una cita.

- Amb qui? – crida la Maron. – "crec que acabo de ficar la pota"

- Que t'agradaria que fos amb tu, ho sento. No t'ho penso dir. Per cert, el Goten tampoc participa.

- Qui ha dit que el Goten no participa – diu la Chichi tota ofesa – si que ho farà, ja que dos premis són millor que un.

- També t'ha tocat participar – i li afegeix amb veu baixeta – o pringar com prefereixis dir-ho.

- Que simpàtic que ets. Per cert, cóm t'ho has fet per que la Maron et vagi al darrera.

- No tinc ni idea.

- Va Gohan participa tu també – diu la Videl tota emocionada – així podràs demostrar a tot el món que encara no et diferències tant del nen que va guanyar al Cel·lula. – el Satan al sentir això es fica blanc. – Pensa que m'ho puc començar a creure jo hi tot.

- Si ho dius així em sembla que no tinc cap altra opció. " val més no contradir mai a una dona"- s'arrima a la seva esposa i amb veu baixeta – ahir nit no ho deis pas que me tornava dèbil.

- Jo també participaré – afegeix el Krilyn des del raco – encara puc quedar sisé i així tindré premi, encara que sigui petit.

- Sis plau estimat – diu l'A-18 mentre l'agafa per la cintura – contà bé ja que com a molt pots quedar setè. Jo també participaré.

- No m'agrada això que la meva dona sigui més forta que no pas jo.

- Nosaltres també participem. – diuen les noies al mateix moment. Sense poder imaginar-se les conseqüències.

- Princeseta meva com vols participar. Mai has practicat cap art marcial i el més segur es que et fessin mal. I com que jo soc el teu pare, no hi participes.

- Que la teva mare anés als tornejos, no implica que tu ho puguis fer. I no vull sentir cap però.

- Maron, estimada, no facis tonteries, ja en tinc prou amb la teva mare.

Les noies només sentir les males justificacions dels seus pares decideixen marxar a l'habitació de la Bra abans de fer alguna bogeria. Mentre al menjador, s'han creat varis grups, el de les mares i grup dels homes. Fixem-nos primer amb el grup dels homes.

- Que la meva filla vagi amb animalots com la teva no li va bé.

- Vegeta, tranquil que a mi tampoc m'agrada això que ha decidit fer la Pam.

- Per cert Vegeta – diu el Goku – portes el jersei al revés. Marxo que tinc que anar al bany.

- Com pot ser tant inútil aquest Kakarot – es mira el jersei – s'ha equivocat no el porto al revés. – Els demés es fiquen a riure.

Mentre tant les dones.

- Estimada sogra tinc una idea. Que et semblaria participar al torneig, recordant vells temps.

- Em sembla que necessites ulleres, no t'has donat conté que soc una mica vella.

- Tinc una oferta per tu, tornar a ser jove i bella.

- Videl, que no saps la dita sap el diable més per vell que per diable.

- Jo pensava en utilitzar les boles de drac.

La Bulma s'aproxima ja que ha sentit la última part de la frase, Boles de Drac.

- Què voleu fer amb les boles de drac?

- Doncs la Videl havia pensat que li podíem demanar al Xenon que ens fes més joves, per així poder participar al torneig i donar una lliçó al masclistes que teniu per homes.

- No sembla mala idea, i apart, crec que se me noten molt les arrugues.

- Així ens ajudaràs.

- Per suposat Videl, ja que crec que el meu ajut serà imprescindible perquè necessitareu el radar. O no el voleu.

- Gracies Bulma, no hi havia pensat. – diu la Chichi.

- També crec que l'idea es pot millorar.

L'A-18 s'aproxima al grup de les noies, ja que havia estat d'infiltrada al del nois.

- No sé per què em vaig casar amb el Krilyn, fa uns anys l'hagués eliminat sense cap mena de remordiment.

- Tampoc deu ser tant greu el que t'ha fet.

- Per suposat que no. Simplement diu que la Maron no pot participar al torneig per ser una noia. Si fos un noi ja estaria apuntada. A més a més coneixent-la fico la ma al foc que ja es més forta que el seu pare, i sinó ho és solsament necessita una mica d'entrenament

- Tens raó, a mi tampoc m'ha agradat l'actitud del Vegeta. Obliga a un a participar i a l'altra no li deixa. És que la meva princesa – diu imitant la veu del seu home

- Molt bona la imitació.

- Gracies Videl, així doncs les entrenaràs tu.

- Ho faria encantada, però no assolirien el nivell correcte.

- A-18 t'animes.

- No, si ho fes el Krilyn es donaria conté.

- Bulma et compliques massa la vida. – diu la Chichi – el Goku.

- Estaria molt bé, simplement s'ha de convèncer.

- Jo no li penso dir al meu home que vagi cap a la mort.

- Tampoc has de ser tant pessimista.

- Val Bulma. El teu home s'adona, és fusiona amb el Gohan i jo viuda.

- Mirat així ja ho faré jo, però al llit s'han guanyat moltes guerres.

- No, t'ho he dit, no ho penso fer. Per cert, no et considera més o menys la seva germana.

Mentre tant a l'habitació de la Bra s'observa con tres noies es tornen per anar donant cops a un sac de boxa. Sembla que estiguin indignades perquè els seus papes no els hi ha deixat fer el que volien.

- ¿Cóm poden dir que unes justicieres com nosaltres no poden participar al torneig? – diu la Pam

- Estem entrenant molt du i això que ells no ens ajuden.

Amb aquestes que algú truca a la porta.

- Endavant. – diu la Bra.

- Que bonica que és l'habitació d'una noia jove, on guardes la roba interior maca.

- Una. – diu la Bra.

- Dos. – afegeix la Pam

- I...- es interrompuda la Maron.

- Tranquil·les, he sentit els vostres problemes i venia a ajudar-vos.

- Òndia, el gran mestre Mutenrroxi ens vol ensenyar – diu la Maron – a canvi de?

- Un Choff-choff a cadascuna.

- Tres – diu la Maron al mateix temps que li dona un cop de puny que l'home surt volant. – després de la interrupció continuem.

- El que passa és que ni la Pam ni jo ens podem transformar.

Torna a sonar la porta.

- Com torni a ser vostè Follet Tortuga no em faig responsable dels meus actes – diu la Bra.

- Tranquil·la, soc el Goku.

- Passa avi, passa.

- Ja ho tinc – diu la Bra – tu ens ajudaràs

- He estat escoltant la conversa que heu tingut amb el mestre, no sé a que vols que os ajudi, abans has de sentir la meva proposta. Voleu que sigui el vostre mestre.

- Saps que si s'assabenten els nostres pares l'eliminaran. – diu la Bra

- M'ho imagino, del Son Gohan i del Krilin no ho sé segur, però del Vegeta per suposat i em dóna igual. Si vosaltres os torneu més fortes que ells no hi haurà cap problema.

- Aleshores, quant comencen iaio?

- Demà a la sala de l'esperit i del temps.

- Val, però es necessari que fiquem tothom la mateixa excusa. – diu la Maron – per tant direm que ens anem a Nàmec, ens portes tu Goku i això ho fem per no enfadar-nos tant amb els nostres pares i així deixa de pensar amb el torneig.

- Està bé. – diu el Goku.

- Val – diuen la Pam i la Bra al mateix temps.

El Goku surt de l'habitació i mentré va camí del menjador per tornar a reunir-se amb la gent i per poder torna a atracar el carret dels postres es troba amb la Bulma que va tota decidida.

- On estaves? Porto una estona buscant-te.

- Al quarto de bany. Per què ho vols saber? No t'haurà deixat el Vegeta amb gana abans.

- No tinc gana. No soc com vosaltres i ja saps que el nostre no pot funcionar. Simplement et volia demanar un favor.

- Xerra.

- Podries entrenar a les noies de cara al torneig.

- Ets molt bona humorista, no hauràs pensat el dedicar-te d'una forma professional.

- Hi ha coses que es fan millor de forma altruista. Però per què?

- Molt fàcil, el teu home me mataria. Seria pitjor que si sabés que ens hem liat.

- Tant greu creus que podrien ser les conseqüències.

- Sí.

- Pensa que sempre les pots fer més fortes que els seus pares.

- Ja sé que passa, tu vols que jo mori per així poder tornar-te a liar amb la Chichi.

- Com ho saps, érem joves quant va passar i no vull torna a liar-me amb ella, però es que els hi fa molta il·lusió a les noies.

- No. Val més que no insisteixis que no em faràs canviar d'opinió.

- Els dos sabem que quan busco algú l'aconsegueixo.

- Si ho faig li dic al Vegeta que el Trunks no es fill seu.

- No es necessari que facis aquest favor.

- Veus com al final ets comprensible i tot – se li arrima i li dona un morreo – fins d'aquí a quatre dies.

La gran majoria de la gent ja ha martxat, el Trunks i el Goten estan al sofà mirant el telediari, concretament la noticia de l'atracament al banc de Satan City.

- Qui ha pogut fer una feina així?- es pregunta el Trunks en veu alta.

- No tinc ni idea, però considero que els atracador no s'han pres el menjar.

- Ho haurà fet la noia del megàfon.

- Ho sento tiet, però no ha set ella. Per cert ens podem seure al sofà.

- O voleu estar juntets i fer manetes – diu la Bra des del darrera.

- Per què tinc que tenir una germana petita.?- la Bra salta des del darrera i es seu al mig del Goten i el Trunks, mentre que la Pam ho fa d'una forma més tranquil·la. – Sabeu qui ho ha fet.

- Sabem que dins del banc hi havia dos noies més. – diu la Bra.

- I cóm es que no heu fet res? Si voleu ser unes heroïnes d'acció. – diu el Goten.

- Tiet, - li dóna un cop de puny al braç - com han dit els nostres pares som dèbils i no podem arriscar la nostra vida amb aquestes coses.

- A que sou bones persones i ens dieu com eren les noies.

- Ho sento Trunks – diu la Maron asseguda a un butaca – eren massa ràpides per uns ulls no entrenats. Pensà que els mitjans de comunicació simplement han vist a una.

- Noies val més que marxem a dormir que demà tenim que matinar.

- On aneu?- pregunta el Goten.

- Tiet, no es necessari que et preocupis tant per on para la Bra.

- Gracies Pam. Ens anem a Nàmec.

Bueno, aquí està el primer episodi, intentaré traduir l'historia sencera, però demana temps. La tradueixo ara per varis motius, he vist que al fanfiction accepten histories en català, ja no tindré que escriure més Picolo i a més a més ara tinc traductor. Fins una altra


	2. Chichi, Videl i Bulma

Ara anirem mirant com els diferents grups es preparen pel torneig. Comencem al Mont Paoz, lloc on viuen la família Son. El Son Gohan a quedat amb el seu germà petit per entrenar. Ho fa simplement per demostrar que no és un pringat amb ulleres con el Clark Kent. Primer de tot decideix anar a casa dels seus pares a buscar al germà.

- Hola, bon dia – diu quan creua la porta.

- Bon dia fill meu, com et trobes. Ja t'ha donat l'esmorzà la dona.

- Si mamà, ja ho ha fet. Per cert on està el Goten.

- Dormint, ahir al final va marxar a donà un tomb amb el Trunks hi ha fet tard.

- Ara torno.- marxa escales amunt

- No el despertis.

- Com pots pensar que jo faci alguna cosa tan ruïna

Situem-nos en una habitació del primer pis. Aquesta habitació té una manca l'ordre, podem observar com un noi dorm al llit plàcidament. En aquestes que la porta s'obre hi veiem com entra un home jove portant un cubell.

- Va dormilega, despertat – diu el Son Gohan, no obté resposta – Anirem a la tàctica que no falla mai – li llança l'aigua i el cubell a sobre.

- Qui s'ha atrevit a despertar-me?- veu al seu germà plantat al costat de la porta amb pinta de no haver trencat mai cap plat. – M'ho tenia que imaginar.

- Anem a entrenar.

- Tinc alguna altra opció?

- Continuar dormint. Noooo

Els dos marxen de la casa i van a un lloc del bosc per poder entrenar.

- Doncs ara sols falta que vingui el papà – diu el Gohan mentre esquiva els rocs que li llança el seu germà.

- En el moment que vingui tindrem que començar a entrenar de veritat.

Al cap d'una estona d'esta així apareix una persona volant.

- Esteu molt actius. El Vegeta encara s'endurà una sorpresa amb vosaltres.

- Pare, cóm és que fas tard a un entrenament? – pregunta el Son Gohan.

- No os ho ha dit la vostra mare.

- Què ens havia de dir?- pregunta el fill petit.

- Marxo a portar a les nenes a Nàmec.

- Quines nenes?

- A la teva filla, el seu intent de novia i a la Maron.

- Per què? – pregunta el Son Gohan mentre el Goten es fica vermell.

- Molt fàcil, perquè estan enfadades amb els seus pares per no haver-les deixat participar.

- Doncs val. Quan vagis a buscar a la Pam dis-l'hi a la Videl que he donat permís. Després tornaràs o et quedes a vigilar-les.

- Ni boig em quedo a vigilar-les, vaig a la plataforma celestial a entrenar amb l'Oob.

- Bé – exclama el Goten, i rep la mirada del seu pare i del seu germà.

- Aquest acte d'eufòria deu ser perquè així et pots lliura – diu el Goku.

- Més o menys sí.

- Tranquil, jo no os ficaré pressió per què arribeu a quarts, això ja ho farà la vostra mare que ara bé, marxo abans que arribi.

El Son Goku desapareix utilitzant el canvi de lloc instantani, i nosaltres el seguirem. Es planta a la residència del Son Gohan a Satan City. Quan està a punt de tocar el timbre, la porta s'obre automàticament per deixar-lo passar.

- Bon dia, què hi ha algú?- va saludant mentre va entrant.

- Ara baixo avi, me falta ficar les maletes amb càpsules i ja està. – se sent cridar des del pis de dalt.

- Bon dia Goku. Segur que saps el què passa.

- Pam que encara no li has dit.

- Ho sento m'he descuidat. – es pot sentir des de dalt.

- Doncs que marxen cap a Nàmec. I com que no volien perdre temps amb la nau m'ha tocat portar-les.

- Òndia, i cóm és que volen marxar?

- Em sembla recordar que em van dir que era per no pensà amb el torneig.

- Ara sols falta que el Gohan doni permís.

- Ja el tinc. No ho tinc per escrit, però si per paraula.

Amb aquestes que la Pam baixa amb una petita motxilla penjada d'una sola espatlla.

- Ja estic preparada.

- Doncs ja podem marxà.

- Un segon, que estic – sona l'arribada d'un missatge al mòbil – la Bra diu que el seu pare encara està a casa.

- En conseqüència primer anirem a buscar a la Maron.

- La seguretat del transport es primordial. Adéu mamà fins d'aquí uns dies.

Un cop el Goku y la Pam ja han marxat la Videl es dirigeix cap al telèfon per trucar a la seva sogra i dir-li que ja pot anar a recollir-la. Seguim al Goku mentre la Chichi no arribi a casa de la seva jove. Per això ens tenim que anar a una petita illa de l'oceà Pacífic. Un cop arriben allí, la Pam es fica a cridar.

- Maron, vine d'una vegada, que ja hem arribat, ja som aquí, som una colla de gamberros que os venim a fotré el pa i el vi.

- No es necessari que cridis, ja que en teoria ningú està sord. ¿Em pots explicar per què heu vingut? – pregunta l'A-18. – per cert Pam la Maron està a l'habitació.

- Doncs volen anar a Nàmec i em toca portar-les. – diu el Goku.

- Els cops que t'ho he demanat jo, no m'has fet cas.

- És que elles no volen que em quedi – l'A-18 se li arrima cada vegada més.

- Tanta por et faig – canvia el to de veu a un més seductor – És per què soc rossa? Per què soc intel·ligent? O per què va ver una època que era més forta que tu?

- Simplement és perquè tens un fill amb el meu millor amic.

- Sembla convincent i tot. Aleshores t'haguessis embolicat amb mi després del torneig del cèl·lula.

- Si no hagués mort sí.

- Que dura que és la vida.

- Jo sí que la tinc dura. Dona igual, els prejudicis s'han d'eliminar – en aquestes que s'apropa per donar-li un petó a l'A-18 i para un moment abans.

- Dos canvis d'idea tant seguits cóm és – diu mentre aproxima la mà a l'entrecuix del Goku.

- Doncs perquè per aquella porta estan a punt de sortir, el teu home i les nenes.

- Vull la continuació.

- La tindràs, t'ho prometo.

Per la porta surten el Krilyn i les noies discutint.

- No pots anà a Nàmec.

- Per què? – pregunta la Maron.

- És un lloc molt perillós. Sense anà més lluny, em van matar.

- També et van matar en un torneig i hi tornes a participar.

- Xiulada – per part de l'A-18 i fa el silenci. – Si que pot anar a Nàmec. Jo li dono permís. Marxa sense cap preocupació, suposo que si aneu les dos també hi anirà la Bra. – rep una afirmació amb el cap per part de la Pam i de la Maron – doncs si algú vol conquistà el planeta se li aniran les ganes. Os espantaríeu, trucaríeu aquí hi aniríem a ajudar-vos.

- Mirat així, això no sembla tant dolent.

- Gracies mamà per convèncer al papà.

- No ha estat res filla.

- Farem tard, subjecteu-vos a mi, que anirem cap a la corporació.

- "Al final va acceptar d'entrenar-les. És un tros de pa". – pensa l'A-18 – Estimat, ha veure com et mous – un cop finalitza la frase comença a atacar al seu home.

Fixem-nos en el pròxim destí dels viatgers, la Corporació Càpsula, allí es pot observar com una parella està parlant tranquil·lament al jardí.

- Al final no et vaig convèncer.

- Dona, ho vas intentar i quasi ho aconsegueixes.

- T'ho he dit moltes vegades i no em cansaré de repetir-ho, el meu nom és BULMA.

- No cridis dona, -cara d'esfereïment per part de la Bulma - que els meus timpans són més fràgils que el dels terrícoles.

- Saps... marxa tranquil. Segurament que el Iamxa em vingui a fer companyia per les nits i ja està.

- Bona intentada, però amb aquell no em faràs gels. L'odies massa.

- Val, ho sento – li dóna un petó – mira, ja arriba el bell dorment.

- Dorment, no gaire mamà. El papà m'ha despertat molt aviat.

- Tenies que anar a entrenar i ja fem tard. Val més que marxem.

- Adéu – diuen els tres al mateix moment

- Ara a buscar el radar – diu mentre es dirigeix cap a dins de la casa. A la porta xoca amb la seva filla. – On vas tan revolucionada.

- Vaig a Nàmec.

- No. Quina bestiesa, no hi ha res de bo en aquell planeta, és veritat, hi he estat – en aquestes que apareixen el Goku amb les altres dos – ho sento Goku, no t'havia sentit arribar. Això vol dir que les portaràs tu.

- Ara t'ho anava ha explicà mamà.

- Sra. Bulma si hi ha alguna mena d'entrebanc trucarem perquè ens vingueu a buscar.

- Gracies per la informació Maron. Goku tu no et quedes?

- No tinc ganes de morir jove, més o menys jove. – s'arrima a l'orella de la Bulma – si vols te puc venir ha veure per les nits. – rep una rialla significant una afirmació.- Noies subjecteu-vos bé. Anem cap a Nàmec. (apareixen a la plataforma Celestial)

Ja sabem com es preparen pel torneig les noies i els temibles guerres, ara ens queda per saber que faran les tres buscadores. Fixem-nos en que una nau aterra al pati del darrera de casa de la Videl. D'on baixa la Chichi i va directa cap dins de la casa. Un cop allí observa com la Videl disfressada practica postures davant del mirall, la Chichi no pot suportar-ho més i es fica a riure.

- No em queda tan malament.

- Per suposat que no ja...ja

- Ara em canvio.

- Cóm es que te'l has ficat?

- Volia provar si encara em cabia.

- Per el que he pogut observar sí.

- Tinc una idea.

- Digués, mentre no corri perill la meva salud.

- Era anar al gimnàs del meu pare on estan entrenant alguns dels participants al torneig i així podríem veure...

- Gent suada.

- No, bé sí, però no és això al que volia fer referència. És per veure el nivell que tenen i així poder decidir si lluitar contra ells o no.

- No ho entenc.

- El que te volia dir era que puc demanar permís per veure si algú vol llitar contra nosaltres.

Un cop surten de la casa i van cap al gimnàs com que són dones continuen parlant i tenen més o menys la següent conversació

- Fa molt temps que no lluito.

- Tonteries, és com anar en bici. Mai s'oblida.

- Soc gran.

- La meva sogra ha acceptat que és gran. I jo que pensava que la ex del Krilyn era ex per haver-te dit bella.

- Si em fan mal a aquesta edat em costaria més el recuperar-me. Pensa que vaig parar quant el Goten es va convertir, ara estic amb molt males condicions.

- Tranquil·la, no passa res. Crec que no et podran fer gaire mal.

Després de tant parlar arriben al gimnàs. Aleshores poden observar com lluiten els campions del gimnàs, sobresurten una mica respecte la resta, però les dos dones tenen la mateixa idea al cap. "El meu marit no té ni per començar amb ells".

- Hola filleta, què fas aquí? El més segur és que vinguis a veure com es prepara el teu papà.

- Ho sento papà no em vingut a això expressament.

- Satan, qui són aquells – diu la Chichi senyalant a un noi ros i a un altre de moreno – me sona la cara i no sé de on.

- Son l'Idassa i l'Ikose. Des de que eren petits que han participat als tornejos.

- Val, li vaig donar un cop de puny a la seva mare mentre un lluitava contra el Trunks.

- Em sembla que ja tenim rivals – diu la Videl. – papà et molestaria que fessin un combat contra nosaltres.

- El que sigui per la meva filleta. Idassa, Ikose aproximeu-vos tindreu que fer un combat contra la meva filla i la seva sogra.

- Papà volem lluitar per separat.

- Tranquil·la, - diu l'Idassa, - os penso guanyar a les dos.

- Que no has entès el per separat – diu la Chichi.

- Val, jo també lluitaré.

- Mirats des de la bora semblen el Zippi i Zappe.

Al sentir la comparació als nois els hi puja la mosca al nas. Tots es dirigeixen cap al ring que hi ha al gimnàs. Els primers en pujar són l'Idassa i la Videl. Satan dóna el tret de sortida al combat. Tant bon punt ha finalitzant la frase, l'Idassa es dirigeix a tota velocitat cap a la Videl. Ella salta al mateix temps que l'esquiva i un cop està sobre seu li dona una puntada al clatell i el pobre noi surt disparat del ring.

- La guanyadora – diu el Satan amb veu tremolosa. – és la meva filla. Si us plau que pugin els següents.

La Chichi i l'Ikose es col·loquen als seus llocs.

- Jo no soc tan dèbil com el meu germà. Per tant vella – en to molt despectiu – no em podràs guanyar. I et passaràs molts dies a l'asil recuperant-te.

- Tranquil, si pots ja m'ho repetiràs

Sense haver acabat la frese es planta davant del seu oponent i dóna una sèrie de cops de punys repartits al tronc superior i a continuació una puntada a la cara que el fa fora del ring. Els dos nois estan anats. Cóm han pogut dos dones grans guanyar-los, ells que eren els campiones del gimnàs. Les dos dones abandonen el gimnàs i pugen a la nau.

- Tenies raó, em sembla que si que tindrem possibilitats de passar les eliminatòries. Jo pensava que els lluitadors tenien com a mínim el nivell del krilyn.

- Recorda, ja hem passat les eliminatòries hi no va ser tant complicat. Ara cap a la Corporació a recollir a la Bulma.


	3. Les eliminatories

Com que no m'agrada fer explicacions ja han passat els dies. Concretament estem al dia anterior al torneig. Les noies van entrenar durant un dia, un any segons qui ho miri amb el Goku i els altres se'ls van prendre amb una altra mentalitat. Les dones van aconseguir reunir les boles de drac al principi els hi va costar, però després li van agafar la trampa. La resta és va preparar correctament i amb molt entusiasme per així poder arribar al premi gros.

Ara anirem a situar-nos a l'Illa Papaia. Que va ser reconstruïda fa molts anys i així pot continuar celebrant tornejos. Anem a veure com el grup dels Z s'inscriu. Com que són uns grans cavallers deixen que la primera en passar sigui l'A-18.

- Si us plau, preciosa dama em podria donar el seu nom. – pregunta un membre de l'organització.

- A-18

- Sempre va bé que hi hagi gent que participi amb pseudònim, dóna misteri

- No és un pseudònim, és el nom que em va ficar el meu creador el Dr. Geero.

- Perdoni la meva ignorància, ulls blaus.

- Ja m'ho diuen que soc massa optimista. Com pot algú saber el nom del Doctor que va crear a la màquina perfecta anomenada Cèl·lula.

- El monstre que va eliminar a tanta gent.

- Exacte, a que em deixa participar amb aquest nom i no em farà més preguntes.

- El següent.

- El meu nom es Krilin.

- No pot ser, ell era calb i tenia sis punts al front.

- Soc jo. Hi hem rapava el cabell.

- Doncs a veure si aquesta vegada té més sort. "Venen les velles glòries". Següent. – quan veu qui s'aproxima – O no pot ser, Sr. Ten passi. Pels antics campions del torneig tenim un lloc especial.

- Adéu – s'acomiada dels seus amics.

- Següent.

- Em dic Trunks, també vaig guanyar una vegada.

- Ho sento, els de la categoria infantil no poden passar a la zona VIP. Següent.

- Junior, Cor Petit, Gran Rei dels Dimonis.

- Passi – diu el encarregat amb la cara blanca com un full de paper. – següent.

- Goku.

- Vagi a la zona VIP al costat del Junior. Ja que va estar a punt de guanyar-lo.

Els que quedaven van poder formà part del torneig sense cap entrebanc. En Ten va decidir no està a la zona VIP per així estar amb el amics i fer gresca. El dia continua passant amb normalitat. Anem a la discoteca de l'hotel, com tothom sap estem al vespre, ja que la gran majoria de discoteques solen obrir del vespre fins la matinada. Podem observar com el Goten entra amb el Trunks. Tranquil·les noies, no es donen la maneta.

- Em pots repetir per què has vingut amb bermudes?

- Vaig més còmode.

- Trunks, t'ho dic perquè ets amic meu, fas pinta de guiri.

- Ets repel·lent. Per cert, t'has donat conte de les tres que hi ha de peu al costat del mostrador.

- M'ha fallat el radar.

- El que ha passat a set m'ha germana, que té l'espatlla. D'un temps cap a qui no veus a ninguna que no sigui ella.

- Anem i veuràs com encara no he perdut el meu puntet.

- Et segueixo.

Els nois es dirigeixen cap al grup de les tres noies. Una es rosa amb els ulls verds i porta una camiseta de tires i uns pantalons negres. Una altra és pèl-roja amb uns ulls negres com atzabeja i porta un vestit típic d'estiu de color groc. L'ultimà porta un mini top i un cinturo ample de color blau, té el cabell negre i uns ulls verds. I segons el que poden observar els nois sembla que porten una conversa molt interessant entre elles. Els nois es preparen per començar a parlar.

- Bones, unes noies tant guapes com vosaltres deuen ser models com a mínim. – el Goten obté una ignorada per part de les noies. – Et toca Trunks.

- Una pregunta noies, estudieu o treballeu.- obté una rialla de la pèl-roja.

- Mireu, no volem lapes. –diu la morena. – em vingut a fer un beure i després anirem a descansar.

- Jo tinc una pregunta. – diu el Goten – Cóm fareu un veure amb els gots buits? El més segur seria invitar-vos a una altra copa o teniu pressa per marxa.

- Jo en tinc. Adéu – diu la rosa al moment que marxa.

- Un ball- li demana el Goten.

- Solsament un.

Mentre el Goten i la Pam ballen els altres tres s'entretenen parlant.

- Què feu en aquesta illa perduda del món? – pregunta el noi.

- El torneig crida l'atenció de molta gent. – diu la morena.

- I doncs em seguit a la massa. – afegeix la pèl-roja.

- Jo també he vingut pel torneig. Penso participar i ell també. – diu senyalant al seu amic, que després del ball torna cap a la barra amb la rosa.

- Gracies pel ball – diu ell

- Ha estat un plaer.

- Pensava que no sabies ballar. – diu la pèl-roja.

- Ja som dos les que pensàvem el mateix. – afegeix la morena. – per cert, balles molt bé. Ho sento no me recordo del teu nom.

- Em sembla que no os l'havíem dit. Jo soc en Son Goten i ell és el Trunks.

- Com l'hereu de la corporació Càpsula. – diu la morena – no pot ser que participis al torneig.

Així van començar i van acabar de parlar quant sortia el Sól. Les noies van ser intel·ligents i no van veure, mentre que els nois portaven una gran borratxera. Anem al menjador ja que és el lloc on es dirigeixen els nois. Un cop entren es troben amb el Vegeta que els està esperant.

- Feu cara de dormits. Sabeu que és dolent no descansar el dia abans d'un combat.

- Pare, si us plau no cridis. Que tinc mal de cap.

- Ei mira Kakarott, els nostres fills van resacossos.

- Pitjor per ells i millor pels rivals.

- Tens raó. Els hi ANAVA – mala cara per part dels nois al sentir els crits del Vegeta- a pegar crits, però no serà NECESSARI. – els nois tornen a fer mala cara i el Vegeta marxa juntament amb el Goku i ell, el Vegeta encara que sembli increïble està rient.

- Cóm es deien les causant? – diu el Trunks mentre dóna un cop de puny a la taula.

- No ho sé. Crec que no ho van dir.

- El més segur és que donin voltes pel torneig. Així ens podrem assabentar de qui eren.

- Creus que participaran.

- Són noies. – i els dos es fiquen a riure pel comentari intel·ligent del Trunks.

Situem-nos ara dins del torneig. Al lloc on es celebren les eliminatòries. En aquesta edició ja no hi ha tanta gent participant perquè s'ha descobert que ningú és prou fort per eliminar al campió, el Sr. Satan. La normativa ha variat una mica i en lloc de passar vuit participants a la final en passen setze. Tot sigui per poder vendre més entrades i que l'organització recuperi els diners que es va gastar en reconstruir l'estadi. Tots els membres estan contents perquè no lluitaran entre ells almenys en les rondes de classificació. Simplement els hi preocupa qui seran els altres cinc.

- Trunks, mira són les noies d'ahir a la nit. – diu el Goten

- Vine que anirem a preguntar noms.

- Jo no puc. Ves tu sol. Tinc un combat en breu.

- T'espero. Que si vaig sol m'entra vergonya.

- Si vas sol on? – pregunta la morena.

- Ahir no ens vau dir el nom. – diu el Goten.

- Un descuit – contesta la pèl-roja.

- Ens heu vingut a veure al torneig. – pregunta el Trunks.

- Ho sento, però no.- contesta la morena. – hem vingut a participar. – els dos nois es fiquen a riure. – Doncs val. "t'aixafaré el crani contra la lona si tinc oportunitat"

- Participar és perillós – diu el Goten – os podrien fer mal.

- Ja ens ho han dit que és perillós. – contesta la rosa.

- Però les ciutats grans també són perilloses- diu la morena. – Sense anar més lluny l'altre dia ens vam trobar amb un robatori.

- A quina ciutat? – pregunta el Trunks.

- A la ciutat de l'Oest. – diu la morena.

- Estàvem a l'est. – corregeix la pèl-roja. – sempre et confons. Estàvem a Satan City.

- La meva germana em va dir que van haver unes noies que el van solucionar. – obté un silenci com a resposta – Vau ser vosaltres?.

- El meu nom es Mercuri – diu la rosa. – elles són la Venus i la Mart – diu senyalant a la pèl-roja i a la morena respectivament. – "canviem de tema"

- Ara jo no els hi agradarem perquè ja no tenim misteri – diu la pèl-roja.

- Os deixo que em criden al ring – diu el Goten.

- Fins una altra – s'acomiada la Mer. – "hem tingut sort"

- Ja ens veurem – diu Venus.

- Que tinguis sort – i li dóna un petó a la galta.

Les noies s'allunyen, ja que tenen les seves guerres per lliurar i mentre esperen tenen la següent conversa.

- Ja deu falta menys perquè es declarin – diu la Mercuri.

- Tu creus? – pregunta Mart.

- En serio, que el Trunks em demanarà per sortir.

- No sé, com pots pensar en sortir amb aquella cosa arrogant. No sé com pot haver gent aquí dins. Si el seu ego ocupa més espai que aquesta sala. – diu Mart.

- Ficats a pensar. – diu la Mer – cóm és que t'agrada la palmera. Per cert, de res Mart.

- Ja ho intentaré arreglar.

Falta poc perquè es saber el nom de tots els classificats. De moment tenim classificats: Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Cor Petit, Krilyn, Oob, A-18, Mart, Venus, Map, Kira, queden per saber tres noms més. I aquest combats prestarem una mica més d'atenció. Els dos Don Juan van a buscar les tres Doña Ines, un cop arriben on elles.

- Enhorabona per classificar-vos – diu el Trunks.

- L'entrenament sempre produeix els seus fruits.

- Ho sento Mercuri si no has pogut passar – diu el Goten – Qui t'ha guanyat?

- Tinc que fer el combat encara. Lluitaré contra aquell calb amb tres ulls que hi ha allí al davant.

- Contra el Ten – diu el Trunks – ho sento.

- Per què ho sents? – pregunta la Mart.

- És un antic campió. És bastant fort. Et serà difícil aconseguir-ho. – diu el Goten.

- Segons ens han dit aquest és el any de les velles glòries.

- Ara que ho dieu es podria considerar així.

En aquestes que el Iamtxa i el Ten s'aproximen al grup.

- Enhorabona nois, ja os heu classificat. – diu el Iamtxa. – a mi encara em queda un combat. Per cert, qui són aquestes preciositats?

- Gracies per aquestes paraules tan belles –diu la Mart. – som dos – senyalant a la Venus – de les finalistes.

- T'has fixat, a la nostra època no hi havia de lluitadors així. – diu el Iamxa. – i tu rosa ja has perdut.

- Lluitarà contra mi – diu el Ten – i per el que puc veure no serà gens fàcil.

- Per què diu això? – pregunta la Pam. – com pot tenir por un antic campió d'una novata.

- És que ets rosa, i les roses són la meva perdició. – quan acaba la frase, els altres tres es fiquen a riure.

- Si tant li preocupa, em puc ficar una pelluca. El que sigui necessari perquè lluiti en plenes condicions.

- El tercer ull em fa veure la realitat. Per moltes pelluques que et fiquessis continuaria veient el teu color natural de cabell.

- Doncs si vols te la canvio Ten, a mi no em sap greu lluitar contra una noia.

- M'ho imagino, però crec que ha aquesta no et podries arramblar també com estàs acostumat a fer-ho.

Un organitzador els hi demana que pugin al ring. Un cop ja estan a dalt, la resta dels amics del Ten s'aproximen per així poder veure com el seu amic es classifica.

- Noi, això sembla fàcil. Jo també vull lluitar amb una així – diu el Krilyn.

- Per què vols lluitar contra ella – pregunta una veu darrera del Krilyn que fa que la cara se li torni blanca.

- Crec que m'has mal interpretat, ho deia per donar-li ànims. Ja saps que les roses sempre li han fet por i més des d'una que jo sé que quasi el mata.

- Tranquil, jo si que te la canvio per el meu últim adversari – diu el Iamtxa.

- Em voleu deixar tranquil, que he de lluitar.

- Mercuri, tu pots guanyar. – diu el Trunks

- Tampoc os heu de passar. Amb moderació – diu el Ten.

- Ves amb conté i no et refiïs – diu el Goku.

- Ho sé – contesta el Ten.

- Jo tinc un dubte, - diu el Krilyn, com si fes una reflexió en veu alta.- Cóm ha pogut una noia com aquella arribar fins aquí? I una de més important. Cóm han pogut les seves amigues Barbies classificar-se?

- No tenen gaires possibilitats. Per això les animo.

- Estimat, m'encanta el teu raonament. Com que són noies no es poden classificar. De moment ja hi ha quatre. Tu mateix.

Per un altre costat es poden veure les noies com s'animen entre elles.

- No és gaire fort, però té alguns atacs bons. Però no tindrà gaire temps per realitzar-los.

- Tranquil·la, penso guanyar.

El combat comença molt igualat, sembla que els dos tenen el mateix nivell, però el Ten es despista i Mercuri aconsegueix pendré ventatja i amb un cop de sort el tira fora del ring.

- Ten, ja no te la canvio, a la pròxima edició pots tenir més sort. Em sembla recordar que es la primera vegada que no hi passes.

- Calla i ajudem a aixecar-me, que vull anar a veure el combat del Xaos, potser té més sort que jo. – dirigint-se a la guanyadora – molt bon combat.

- Ha estat un cop de sort – contesta la Mer.

- Noia, això no t'ho creus ni tu – diu una veu freda com el gel a la seva esquena. – lluites molt bé, m'encantaria poder guanyar-te en algun combat.

- I vos és?- pregunta la Mer.

- Soc el Vegeta, el millor lluitador de tots els temps.

- Doncs val, ara tinc que marxar. Que les meves amigues m'esperen.

El Vegeta es queda sorprès, ja que algú ha ossat deixar-lo plantat. Mentre tant el Ten i el Iamtxa es dirigeixen cap al ring on es produeix el combat del Xaos. S'enduen una bona sorpresa, ja que el veuen com es arreplegat del terra per uns membres de la creu roja i col·locat en una llitera. El causant d'això ha set un noi amb cos de gimnàs, però sense ser bigorexic, amb una preciosa melena rosa pentinada en punta i uns ulls blaus.

- Tampoc li deu anar bé lluitar contra la gent rosa al Xaos – diu el Iamtxa.

- No hi ha dos sense tres- li contesta el Ten.

- "Dos fora, i no vull que després del dos vingui el tres, per tant per no córrer la mateixa sort, tindré que començar atacant de valent"

- Torna, que t'estan cridant perquè pugis al ring

Dalt del ring pot observar una dona jove, morena, que va amb el vestit típic de lluita a l'orient, el vestit és de color blau i té uns rivets de color vermell, igual que els botons. Per sort, abans d'arribar, es troben amb el Krilyn.

- Teniu molta sort amb les adversàries. Jo mai hi he tingut tanta.

- Siguis positiu, pensa que potser és més dèbil que la meva.

- Lluitar contra una noia maca és senyal de derrota – diu el Krilyn. – ho sento noi, ja t'ajudaré a ficar-te de peus.

- Iamtxa, no et confiïs – diu el Son Goku, amb aquesta frase rep un petó per part de la rival.

- Mai perds el temps- li diu el Iamtxa – uns s'enduen la fama i un altre carda la llana.

- No diguis tonteries, si us plau, ha aquella ja la vaig conquistar fa temps. – el Iamtxa es queda blanc amb la contesta. – És molt forta, crec que no tindràs més possibilitats que el Ten o el Xaos.

Un dels jutges dóna el tret de sortida al combat. El Iamtxa per no córrer amb la mateixa que sort que dos dels seus amics comença atacant amb _els punys ullals de lloc_, dit atac solsament li serveix per gastar energia, ja que la seva contrincant els aconsegueix esquivar tots. Un cop el Iamtxa finalitza l'atac és acomiadat per una puntada al pit. Un cop han anunciat que la dona, que s'anomena Ranfan ha set la guanyadora, ella va cap una altra dona que hi ha esperant-la que en aparença sembla més jove i porta uns pantalons texans, suposem que elàstics, sinó tindria molta emoció haver arribat fins allí i un top sense mànigues blanc.

- Què tal ho he fet, Kira?

- Bé – contesta sense gaire interés.

- Solsament ho he fet bé.

- Perdó Ranfan, ho has fet molt bé. Millor així.

- Sí

Mentre succeïa això el Ten es dirigeix cap al Iamtxa per tornar-li el favor.

- Crec que aquest ha set el nostre pitjor torneig. – diu el Ten.

- I últim, al menys per part meva.

- Ho secundo.

- Tindrem que deixar pas a les noves generacions.

- M'acompanyes a l'hospital per veure el Xaos.

- A l'últim també va acabar allí. – el Ten afirma amb el cap a la frase que acaba de dir el Iamtxa.


	4. Resultats de les eliminatories

El comentarista, que és molt semblant a de les altres edicions, sinó el mateix amb alguna que altra passada pel quiròfan. Els hi demana als classificats que el segueixin. El grup que el segueix està format (nda: Ho fico com han vingut, no hi ha cap predilecció): Ranfan, Goku, Kira, Gohan, Goten, Mercuri, Map, Vegeta, Trunks, Mart, Nurt, Krilyn, A-18, Venus, Cor Petit i Oob. El Goten i el Trunks es retarden volen per així poder parlar amb les seves amigues.

- Mercuri et tinc que tornar a felicitar, l'has guanyat i no era un rival dèbil – diu el Goten.

- Ja ho vaig dir que no som unes noies gaire normals.

- Els nostres familiars sempre han volgut que ens sabéssim defendre, encara que fos per apartar les mosques a les festes. – diu la Mart – "una petita mentida no fa mal a ningú i a més per una altra.

- I per demostrar el que hem aprés doncs hem decidit participar – diu la Venus.

- Per veure si podem guanyar als més forts – finalitza la Mer.

- Os teniu el discurs ben aprés – diu el Trunks.

- Tant se ens ha notat – diu la Venus en pla presumit – Ho volíem provar amb algú primer. És pels pares.

- Si dieu això els podeu convèncer i a més a més heu arribat fins aquí- diu separant-se del grup juntament amb la noia. – " si separes una ramat és més fàcil alimentar-te".

Els tres que s'han quedat junts.

- Segur que tu deus ser molt fort – diu la Mart mentre passa un dit pel pit del Goten – amb aquests pectorals que li poden fer la competència a l'home d'acer.

- Hi ha poca gent que em guanya – diu mig avergonyit – però no et pots confiar, sempre hi ha algú més fort.

- Però amb aquest braços, hi ha gent més forta que tu – mentre la Mart diu això tocant els braços del pobre Goten, la Mer desapareix del lloc. – no m'ho crec.

Les converses per lligar són interrompudes pel comentarista que demana l'atenció perquè cada participant passi ha treure una bola de la urna, indicant en quin combat ha de participar.

- Els aniré cridant per ordre alfabètic, - diu el comentarista – per tant prestin atenció i no és despistin. A-18, aproximis si us plau. Fa molt temps que no lluitava, l'últim cop ho va fer molt bé, va ser una llàstima que la derrotés el Satan. – fa cara de pena, afirma amb el cap i treu de la capsa el número 7 – si us plau Cor Petit- quant veu qui s'aproxima – intenti no destruir l'illa aquesta vegada.

- No puc prometre res, però hi ha gent que em guanyaria en un tancar i obrir d'ulls. – Treu el número 4 de la capsa.

- Següent, Kira que es pot aproximar – la dona s'aproxima i treu el número 3. – Ja tenim el segon combat, Kira contra Cor Petit. Si us plau Krilyn pugi.

- "no vull que em surti un vuit, seria capaç de matar-me".

- S'ha quedat una mica baixet. Intenti no desaparèixer en la meitat dels combat.

- Ho intentaré – treu el número sis – BÉ.

- Map, puja si us plau- la Map és una noia morena, ulls negres amb una cicatriu a la galta esquerra i amb pinta de pocs amics. Treu el número 8. – El quart combat serà entre A-18 i la Map. Si us plau Mart, que podries vindré.

- Serà un plaer.- s'ha canviat de model respecte del que lluitava, ara porta un top blanc, una faldilla blava i unes botes del mateix blau que la faldilla amb un taco d'agulla d'uns 15 cm. – He tret el número 10

- Mercuri, és el seu torn. – va com la seva amiga varia el color de la faldilla que el de ella es negre i l'estil del calçat, ja que ella porta unes botes negres amb un taco ample que no deu sobrepassar els 10 cm. Ensenya el número 1. – Nurt si us plau- quan es creuen el Nurt i la Mer passa una cosa rara en els seus rostres. El Nurt, treu el número 12. – Oob- que treu el setze – Ranfan- Treu el 13.

- Que no em porti mala sort.

- No et portarà, - diu el Goku – ja que lluitaràs contra mi.

- Que ets vident –ell afirma amb el cap.

– Vaig cap dalt, que el meu fill gran acaba de treure el número 2 i ara hem toca a mi. – el Goku treu el número 14.

- Son Goten pugi. – treu el número 15. – Trunks – treu el número 11.

- Que el Vegeta no tregui el cinc – diu el Krilyn amb els dits creuats – Un ajut, Dende. Bé, gràcies ha tret el nou, per tant em tocarà lluitar contra la pèl-roja.

Els combats han quedat de la següent manera:

1. Mercuri – Son Gohan

2. Kira – Cor Petit

3. Venus – Krilyn

4. A-18 – Map

5. Vegeta – Mart

6. Trunks – Nurt

7. Ranfan – Son Goku

8. Son Goten - Oob

- Perquè hi hagi més emoció, els combats es realitzaran de forma alternada, 1, 3, 5, 7 i després aniran els combats parells. Aquest sistema es realitzarà durant tota la final, ja que així costarà més saber contra qui s'ha de lluitar i poder preparar estratègies.

Un cop ja sap tothom amb qui li toca lluitar les noies es dirigeixen cap al Trunks i el Goten.

- Si us plau, Goten – diu la Mart mentre menja un xupa xups – que em podries ajudar.- El noi afirma amb el cap.

Al mateix instant la Venus s'apropa per l'esquena del Trunks i li diu d'una forma molt suggerent a cau d'orella.

- Necessito el teu ajud.

- Quan vulguis i on vulguis.

La Mer no es pot parar de riure i amb això trenca l'ambient que s'havia format.

- L'ajut el volem per poder finalitzar una discussió. – diu la Mer.

- Estàvem parlant de qui té el pitjor rival. – diu la Venus.

- O el més despietat i fort, el que més problemes pot causar.

- Això es podria considerar un acte de traïció. – diu el Trunks.

- Penseu que hi ha molts familiars lluitant. – diu el Goten.

- Però nosaltres som unes novells – diu la Mart fent morritos.

Amb aquestes que el Son Gohan s'aproxima al grup.

- Je, Je, vec que no perdeu el temps.

- Però què dius germà?

- Que les novies van marxà de vacances

- Et recordo que jo no tinc novia i és perquè no en vull.

- Petit, deixa'm continuar si us plau. Primer les esteu substituint, i segon tu no tens novia perquè no vols, sinó perquè ella no vol.

- Quants combats tinc que guanyar perquè em toqui lluitar contra teu?

- Tots, germanet, tots.

- Temps mort – diu la Mart – "estic ficant pau, no m'ho crec, dec ser jo la noia"

- Que no saben que els germans no es poden dur així – diu la Mer

- Em toca lluitar contra una mocosa que fica el nas on no li demanen.

- Exacte, m'has descrit a la perfecció.

- Saps que els principiants mai han tingut sort.

- I els grans tampoc.

- Ara demostraré una cosa que tu no tens maduresa i marxaré abans de veure com et fiques a plorar per perdre una discussió. – mentre menciona aquestes paraules marxa del lloc.

La Venus està subjectant a la Pam, per editar que faci alguna tonteria i la Mart actua en pla altruista

- Goten, respon, què et passa? "No els hi preguntaré sobre les novies, si ho fes se'm trencaria una petita conspiració que tinc amb la Venus."

- "No s'ha ficat amb la novia del Goten, no ho entenc" – pensa la Mercuri.

- Ell s'ho ha buscat.

- Company qui s'ha buscat què?

- El ruc del meu germà. Noies solsament os ho diré una vegada.

- Val – contesten les tres al mateix moment.

- El més fort és el meu pare, el Goku – les noies fan cara de prestar atenció – després el segueix el geni del Vegeta, però lluitar contra ell és pitjor perquè no sap el que és la compassió.

- " Aquí t'has equivocat, jo el guanyo" – pensen la Mart i la Mer al mateix temps i és llancen una mirada de complicitat.

- Després deu anar el meu germà.

- Tranquil Goten, que segons en quina època el meu pare no ha set tant fort com el teu germà.

- Ara és un figa flor, no crec ni que sigui molt més fort que nosaltres. Doncs això noies, després anem nosaltres.

- Per cert Venus, que ets tan forta com la Mer.

- No, ella em guanya i de molt.

- Era per dir-te que el teu rival és igual de fort que el Ten. La perillosa és la seva dona.

- "Ho sé, és la millor", Gracies per la informació.

- Jo tinc una pregunta – diu la Mart – de vosaltres dos qui és el més fort.

- Ho sento, però no sé la resposta - diu el Goten.

- Sempre hem estat molt igualats.

El Goku que es fa un fart de donar voltes per l'illa s'aproxima al grup de joves.

- Hola. Qui són les vostres amigues?

- Pare, ets un despistat, com si no haguessis avisat al Ten que no és refiés abans del combat.

- Jo el vaig avisar, però no m'imaginava que perdés. Noies m'heu sorprès.

- Gracies – diu la Mer.

- M'agradaria poder lluitar amb vosaltres algun combat.

- Com a molt podrà lluitar contra ella la semifinal – diu la Venus senyalant a la Mart – o la final contra ella – senyala a la Mer.

- Així ja ens veurem.

- Un moment – diu la Mart – vostè és el Son Goku – ell afirma amb el cap.- Cóm es que es va retirar de les arts marcial durant tants anys i ara hi torna?

- Mai m'he retirat, el que passava és que no podia participar en els tornejos, és van tornar molt monòtons.

- És va cansar que el guanyes el Sr. Satan – diu la Mer amb una rialla impressionant a la cara.

- "Os passeu una mica amb les preguntes" Mai he lluitat contra ell.

- Fa uns dies vaig trobar una cinta – diu la Mart – dels jocs del Cèl·lula i vostè va participar.

- Sí, ho vaig fer, però quasi moro.

- En aquella ocasió no va poder comparar si era més fort o més dèbil que ell.

- Sabeu que la curiositat va matar al gat. Ja ens veurem

- No ens ho vol contestar – diu la Mer amb cara de pena – Haurem de suposar que és més dèbil. – el Goku s'acomiada amb la mà.

- Ningú es pot comparar amb el Sr. Satan. – diu la Venus.

- Jo el vaig guanyar "al fatxenda" quan era petit.

- Et va deixar guanyar perquè no perdessis la il·lusió.

- Durant aquest torneig canviareu el pensament referent a moltes coses. – diu el Trunks.

- Sempre és bo canviar la forma de pensar. – diu la Mer – "vosaltres si que la canviareu"

Els nostres amics s'acomiaden en principi fins el dia següent, però potser el destí els hi porta alguna sorpresa, seguim-los a veure si fan o diuen alguna cosa interessant.

- Goten amic meu, aquestes noies em recorden a algú.

- A les Sailor Scout. Com a molt. Ja que porten uns modelets impressionants, almenys la Venus.

- T'has fixat com menjava el xupa- xups la Mart. No em podia controlar, el monstre que tinc dins dels pantalons volia sortir.

- Ho sento, no me pogut fixar perquè la Venus m'estava menjant l'orella.

- Tinc ganes d'agafar-la i fer coses indecents.

- Tornant al tema. Els noms també els tenen de Sailor Scout i la forma de lluitar de la Mer no et recordava a ningú.

- A algú sí, però no sé a qui. I a més a més, cóm és que el meu pare ha alertat al Ten.

- No ho sé, però ha fet el mateix amb el Iamtxa.

- Al pròxim combat tindrem que prestar atenció. Has pensat en relacionar-les amb el robatori del banc.

- Sí, els hi tindrem que preguntar. Serà fàcil fixar-nos com lluita, ja que la dona de gel no té unes cames gaire boniques.

- Trunks, però no et vas fixar com movia la cintura en el ball.

Anem cap un altre lloc, ja que la conversa d'aquells dos encara pot degenerar més i de moment no interessa saber com. Anem al grup format per el Nurt i la Map.

- Has tingut sort, el teu contrincant no sembla gaire fort "cada dia estàs millor noi"- diu i pensa la Map.

- Pensava que t'agradava utilitzar la ironia.

- M'ho he deixat al futur, juntament amb les faldilles.

- No és necessari que els tractis així. El que creus que és dèbil va sobreviure a un monstre que ni el propi Vegeta se li podia enfrontar.

- Segons vas explicar. Al Vegeta d'avui dia el podries guanyar.

- Mai se saben aquestes coses. Per cert, durant el combat no mostris tota la teva força.

- Ja ho sé, si ho fesa causaria molt enrenou i perdria l'emoció la resta del torneig.

- Crec que ho tens clar. "em causarà molt problemes" No la subestimis pensa que és l'A-18 i recorda que no és gens fàcil guanyar-la.

- Seré bona nena i no penso pregunta per què està viva encara.

Deixem que els dos amics, ben clar des del principi, sempre seran amics, ho sento molt, però la Map es queda a dos veles, ja que no és protagonista o sí. Anem a veure de que parlen les dos dones classificades, anem amb la Ranfan i la Kira.

- Crec que el Goku sap alguna cosa.

- Per què ho dius?

- No t'has donat conté que ha avisat al Iamtxa.

- I també ha avisat al Ten, veus conspiracions on no hi ha, per cert, per què li has llençat el petó?

- Perquè està molt bo i fa temps que no li mostro la meva estima.

- Òndia, això de tornar a ser jove t'anima. Vigila en no tindré més fills.

- Són molt problemàtics.

- Tranquil·la, no crec que ens reconegui, és un home.

- Ja, però tinc el tipus i la cara de la dona de la qual es va enamorar.

Estem descobrint que el Goku és un cul inquiet, entre altres coses i ara va a parlar amb les que creu que té possibilitat d'alguna cosa.

- Bon dia, precioses dames. Soc en ...- abans de poder presentar-se es interromput per la Ranfan

- Ets el Son Goku.

- Gracies, m'has estalviat una presentació. Et vull felicitar per haver arribat a les rondes finals, encara que ja ho sabia.

- Saps moltes coses.

- Jo marxo – diu la Kira.

- Adéu. – s'acomiaden el Goku i la Ranfan.

- M'agrada està informat. – Se li aproxima, les distàncies entre els dos interlocutors es van reduint.

- Què has participat alguna altra vegada?

- Sí i no.

- Aquesta resposta m'agrada. Però no crec que siguis la mateixa Ranfan de l'altre torneig.

- Tot pot ser.

- I em faria molta il·lusió, ja que va acabar amb roba interior.

- Això pot ser molt difícil, ja que ara no en gasto.

- Què ho puc comprovar?

- Ets molt atrevit.

- Va ser una mala costum de quan era petit, no sabia distingir entre els nois i les noies i tenia que comprovar si tenien paquet o no.

- "Ja no me enrecordava" I si et deixo que m'acariciés l'esquena i ho proves.

- Val – diu el Goku amb cara de pena – però ho faré amb una condició. Que demà a la nit vinguis a fer un veure i alguna altra cosa amb mi.

- Sembla una proposició indecent.

- Ho tu que ho mal interpretes, jo ho deia perquè sempre tinc gana i fins que no m'acabo el menja del restaurant no estic feliç, saps que en aquesta illa les cloïsses surten més bones, mai ni he deixat una a mitges.

- I després d'aquestes coses dius que no mal pensi.

- El que passa és que tens un qui molt semblant a una persona molt important per mi.

- Val, si és tant important, no la tindries que conservar.

- Ho faig. La teva amiga ja torna. Jo tinc que marxà, fins demà a la nit, ficat sexy, encara que sempre ho estàs. "T'estimo" Adéu. – La Ranfan canvia d'interlocutor, ara en lloc de parla amb el Goku torna a parla amb la Kira.

- T'has ficat vermella. Tantes coses t'ha dit amb tan poc temps.

- Ho tindries que entendré, què passaria si el Gohan comences a jugar amb tu?

- T'agraden els acudits, això no pot passar mai.

- Així no t'ho puc explicar el que ha passat. Per cert, m'ha semblat que deia que m'estimava.

- T'agrada molt fer-te pel·lícules – la Ranfan afirma amb el cap,- encara que no t'ho creguis, t'entenc. – cara de sorpresa de la oient. Però pensa que no tindrà cap tipus de mirament. Tu li agrades molt, però encara li agrada més la lluita

- Sí senyora – diu fent un salut militar.

- Ara no et passis,

Així finalitza el primer dia del torneig.


	5. Primer combat Rest eliminatorias

La nit va passar amb calma. Cadascú va dormir al seu llit, per no fer més explicacions anem a directament a l'estadi on es celebra el gran torneig de les arts marcials. Veiem com un home es situa al mig del ring.

- Senyors i senyores espectadors els hi recordo que en qüestió de mitja hora començaran les rondes finals.

Anem a fer un tomb per veure com la gent es prepara pel combat. Primer de tot anirem a veure el grup de les noies.

- Ahir no os vaig sentir arribar. – diu la Mer.

- Lògic i normal no va sortir ningú – diu la Venus – una senyoreta tenia por d'anar sola a veure a un noi.

- Després de com havia jugat amb ell lògic i normal. – diu la Mart – pensa que és molt fort.

- Per cert, sabeu alguna cosa del noi ros.

- Porta tot el dia enganxat un perifèric. – diu la Mart.

- Jo em referia si sabíeu edat, mida, qui són els seus pares.

- No pot ser, la dona de gel s'està enamorant – diu la Venus.

- Oh sorpresa – contesta la Mer en un to una mica irònic.- per cert, s'aproxima el combat, què tinc que fer?

- Guanyar-lo – diuen les dos al mateix temps.

- Això ja ho sé. Perquè s'ho mereix. Però cóm?

- D'una forma lenta i dolorosa – diu la Mart. – i intenta no transformar-te.

- Alguna cosa ràpida, tritura'l, que quedi mig mort, no el matis perquè si ho fas t'eliminaran.

- Algun dia os podeu ficar d'acord a l'hora d'expressar l'opinió.

- No – diuen les dos al mateix temps.

- Os he enganxat, heu dit el mateix. Jo marxo a mirar quina estratègia segueixo, que si em quedo amb vosaltres puc acabar amb un desdoblament de la personalitat.

La noia es separa del grup i és a seure a l'ombra d'un arbre, en pla, vull està amb harmonia amb la naturalesa i tot aquet rotllo quan de sobte.

- Hola – diu una veu.

- AHHHHH – crida la noia – Sr. Goku, m'has espantat.

- Ho sento no era la meva intenció.

- Et volia demanar perdó per les frases que vaig dir ahir. Era per molestar als nois, no tenien a veure amb tu.

- M'ho vaig imaginar. Per cert com et van els nervis.

- Malament, m'he deixat les ungles dos arbres cap a l'esquerra.

- Has d'anar més tranquil·la, sinó no aconseguiràs cap resultat.

- Ja ho sé, el que ha passat han set aquelles dos. Volen que jo executi la seva venjança tal com ho farien elles i no pot ser.

- Encara que no t'ho creguis, t'entenc. Jo tinc sempre un príncep a l'esquena molestant. Has millorat molt, des de l'ultima vegada, no ho vaig dir com ha compliment, sinó com a admiració.

- Gracies, aquestes paraules venint del més gran lluitador fan més efecte.

- Ja has analitzat al teu contrincant i has vist els seus punts dèbils.

- Sé que no té resistència, però no sé si vull aprofitar-la o no.

- Si fosa jo el que lluitava contra el Gohan, no el deixaria concentrar, comparant-ho amb una cursa faria una carrera de fons amb l'esprint al principi.

- Perquè no té resistència i cada cop s'aniria enfonsant més.

- Has nascut per la lluita encara que hi hagi gent que no s'ho cregui. Sort, encara que no la necessites, aniré a veure el combat des del costat contrari, però estaré a favor teu.

- Gracies. Fins més tard

Anem ara ha veure el que fan el Krilin i la seva dona.

- T'has fixat estimat, aquest és el any de les dones. – diu una orgullosa A-18

- No sé de que em parles.

- Doncs que ha la final hi ha quasi un quaranta per cent de dones a la part final.

- Hi més d'un seixanta d'homes, fixat t'ho.

- No m'has antes. Quan ha començat el torneig hi havia apuntades sis i les sis han passat a la part final.

- Òndia, està bé. Mentre no em toqui lluitar contra la que ha guanyat al Ten o la que ha guanyat al Iamtxa jo estic feliç.

- Crec que ara lluita la que ha guanyat al Ten contra el Gohan. Anem.

- Val.

El comentarista ha demanat als participants del primer combat que pugin al ring. A les escales que hi ha al costat hi ha el Son Gohan amb els seus pensaments.

- Nerviós.

- Una mica, que aquesta noia havia participat en alguna altra edició.

- No l'havia vist avanç. Cóm és que heu tornat a participar tots?

- Va ser una cosa molt rara, el sogre ens ho va demanar.

- De tant en tant toca un torneig de nivell. Els que no hi sou vosaltres són molt avorrits.

- Gracies. On deu estar la noia aquella.

- Un cop estiguis dalt del ring la tornaré a cridar.

- " Que passa sinó guanyo el combat. Els rumors que diuen que soc un fracassat és tornaran certs. Ha sobre m'ha tocat lluitar contra una cria insolent. Si el Ten ha perdut contra ella qui em pot assegurar que jo guanyaré. Pensant amb la cria on deu ser."

- Si us plau Mercuri pugi d'una vegada – demana el comentarista.

Des de l'alt d'un edifici es pot observar una figura femenina que es llançà al buit. Això provoca que el públic es fiqui de peu per véreu. La gent la perd de vista ja que baixa més que els murs de l'estadi, tothom està esperant el xof, el soroll que provoca un pes al caure contra el terra i el que veuen és una noia volant per sobre dels seus caps, la noia porta uns pantalons negres un pel acampanats, un jersei blanc i unes esportives. Un cop aterra davant del seu contrincant.

- No sabia que el circ estava a la ciutat.

- I jo que pensava que t'havies escapat de allí. Que no ets el que ensenyen avanç de l'home forçut.

- Pocs telediaris et queden.

- No crec que siguis tu qui me'ls finalitzi.

Un cop la Mer acaba la seva frase es llança a l'atac, el mateix que fa el Gohan. Els ulls no gaire entesos veuen una dura lluita, entra que cap dels dos ha aconseguit donar un cop seriós al seu rival, amb aquestes que el Gohan es despista un moment o la Mer pren avantatja i li dona un cop de dretes a tota la cara. Es gira cap a les seves amigues i fa el símbol de la victòria. Anem a veure ara els ulls experts que opinen o si miren el combat. Buscant grups de gent que mirin els combats. Arribem on hi ha la Kira i la Ranfan.

- Això no m'agrada – diu la Ranfan.

- Què no t'agrada? – pregunta la Kira.

- Que el Son Gohan vagi perdent, això implica que el Goku tindria problemes contra ella i si es un enemig.

- Paranoica, el combat sembla que està igualat.

- Presta més atenció jove padawan, ell està cansat mentre que ella no. Amb això creus que és un combat igualat.

- Ara que hi caic el Gohan té molt poca resistència, hi ha perdut tanta que en té menys que jo hi tot.

Ninguna de les dos s'ha donat conté que el Goku estava allí al costat.

- Os preocupeu molt per un desconegut que perdrà

- Cóm pots dir que el teu fill perdrà? – diu una alterada Ranfan.

- Dient-ho. M'encantaria poder continuar parlant amb vosaltres, i sobretot amb tu – diu mentre passa un dit pel mentó de la Ranfan- però vull anar a veure el combat que s'està ficant molt interessant.

Si el Goku diu que el combat és interessant tindrem que anar a veure'l. El que es pot observar és el Son Gohan amb molts problemes. Tornem amb el Goku que aquest cop para ha parlar amb el Vegeta.

- Hola, cóm va el combat, he estat una estona parlant amb la meva contrincant i m'he despistat.

- Doncs el teu fill o és transforma aviat o no és necessari que lluiti més.

- Tant superior és la noia.

- És forta i ràpida. Mirant-ho així a la distancia no hi veig cap error en la seva tècnica.

- Mentre que el teu fill en té un munt. Cóm va poder guanyar al Cèl·lula?

- El vaig ajudar jo i tu si mal no recordo.

- Jo que em vaig espantar al veure com un mocós podia ser tant fort.

- Et vas equivocar. Ara és un Gohan al que li han despertat dos vegades la força interior i està perdent com si fos un nen petit. – observa el Goku

- Mirà, ja ha decidit transformar-se.

- I la contrincant li deixa, això pot significar que no sap el que és o que està molt convençuda de la seva força.

- No deu saber el que és. Jo si lluito contra teu no et deixaré transformar.

- No crec que podem lluitar l'un contra l'altre.

El que ell no sap és que el combat es un simple escalfament per la Mercuri i s'està avorrint molt. Per tant li deixa ignorant d'alguna forma el consell que li havia donat el Goku.

- Haguessis pogut tardar més en donar-te conté que no tens nivell en estat normal, però no gaire més.

- Tanca la boca, no sigui cas que et mengis les teves pròpies paraules. KAME – HAME- HA.

Un atac impacta al lloc on està la Mercuri i es forma un gran núvol de pols. Es pot veure com la cara del Son Gohan s'alegra. Però el fet més important és que la cara de les amigues de la Mer no s'espatlla, no apareix cap signe de preocupació. Sentim com ho ha vist el comentarista, aquesta situació.

- El Son Gohan acaba de fer el famós atac de l'escola del Follet Tortuga. Ha realitzat un Kame-hame contra la Mercuri. Fa molts anys que no és veia un atac d'aquest en el torneig. Fa molts anys solsament el sabia fer el propi Follet Tortuga i ara veiem que hi ha més gent que el domina i no porta precisament l'uniforma de la seva escola. Esperem a que el núvol de pols marxi, per així. Poder veure en quines condicions està la noia.

Al instant que tot el pols ha marxat i en el ring no es veure res se sent una beu des de l'aire.

- Creies que em podies guanyar – diu la Mer des de l'aire.

- Durant un moment pensava que si, però hagués set massa fàcil.

- Per cert, bonic atac, la pega ha set que has donat al no res. Quin insult per un guerrer que fa temps tenia un cert nivell i prestigi.

- Calla – diu el Gohan mentre puja a segon nivell.

- "Me transformo o no, aquí hi ha la qüestió. Val més que ho deixí per més tard. Obtindré una major glòria si el guanyo en estat normal i a més ningú sospitarà del meu autèntic poder. Nota mental vigila que no et doni". Ara em tindria que espantar o no és necessari – diu mentre llença un atac encertat al seu contrincant

Tenim un Son Gohan amb problemes per aguantar-se de peu, la Mer sap que amb un cop més el pot guanyar i no tarda a donar-li una puntada que el deixa al límit del ring. El noi intenta ficar-se de peu i al final ho aconsegueix. Anem a veure que diu el príncep que està amb el guerrer de classe inferior.

- El teu fill ja ha arribat a nivell dos. Això no pot ser bo.

- I la noia no ha variat la força amb tot el combat.

- Tindré que lluitar la final contra ella per veure lo poderosa que és "la meva filla". – diu el Vegeta

- Primer tindràs que guanyar a la seva amiga.

- Això no serà un problema. "aquella deu de ser la Pam o la Maron, una potser em causaria problemes, però l'altra no". Pensa que soc el príncep.

- Val, després et tocarà lluitar contra mi.

- Serà un altre combat bonic.

- Jo tinc un mal pressentiment i no crec que lluitem l'un contra l'altre.

- Kakarot sempre tant optimista.

Anem a veure que opinen del combat el Goten i el Trunks.

- Mira quin ritme porta – diu el Goten – per això ballava tant bé.

- Sap endevinar els moviments del teu germà. Això li pot causar molts problemes.

- T'has fixat els shorts que porta la Mart.

- Estan bé, però no es pot comparar amb l'escot de la Venus.

- Estem desvariant amic – diu el Goten al mateix temps que li dona una palmada a l'esquena al Trunks.

- La tècnica se sembla a la del Cor Petit.

- És a dir lluita com el meu germà. Això li causarà problemes.

- Cóm s'ho haurà fet per aprendre-la?

- I el més important qui li ha ensenyat? – diu el Goten com última reflexió.

Deixem als nois amb les preguntes sense contestar i tornem al combat. Tant bon punt s'ha ficat de peu, la Mer li envia un cop de puny que l'envia fora. La derrota d'un dels sers més forts del planeta causa moltes preguntes entre els participants al torneig. El primer que intenta obtenir respostes és el Vegeta i per això va a parlar amb el seu fill i el amic de ell.

- Rucs no són buscant a les noies. Ja que heu trobat unes de molt fortes. Heu pensat que os podrien ensenyar a lluitar

- Gracies pel comentari, papà, però no teníem ni idea de que fossin tant fortes.

- Pensi que són les noves heroïnes de la Ciutat Satan.

- Nois aneu molt malament si per ser això les considereu fortes. Me'n vaig a parlar amb algú que entengui més. – marxa de la bora dels dos nois i els nois van cap a la bora de les noies.

- Felicitats – diu el Trunks.

- He tingut sort. Si el combat estava decantat de part seva. – diu la Mer

- Tens raó durant tot el combat no has tingut ni un moment d'avantatge – diu la Venus.

- Algú es deu preocupar per tu – afegeix la Mart.

- No crec que sigui així, has aconseguit que el meu germà desplegues tota la seva força i ni així t'ha pogut guanyar.

- Una pregunta, qui os ha ensenyat a lluitar?

- Trunks – diu al Venus mentre se li aproxima – els millors mestres que hi pot haver. – el Trunks ja la té a tocar. – "No he dit cap mentirà"

- I ens podríeu dir el nom? – pregunta el Goten.

- Jo marxo que tinc pressa – diu la Mercuri.

- Es va fer una promesa – diu la Mart, mentre li passa la mà pel pit – i no ho podem dir.

- No traurem l'aigua clara respecte aquest tema- diu el Trunks. – Alguna de vosaltres va dir que va veure un robatori a Satan City.

- Pot ser- diu la Venus amb un to molt suggerent. – per què ho vols saber?

- És que crec que vosaltres... – diu el Trunks amb problemes per concentrar-se.

- Nosaltres que – li contesta la Venus fent morritos.

- Vosaltres vau intervindré – diu el Goten

- Tot pot ser, no ho desmentiré, ni ho afirmaré – se li aproxima – tindràs que arribar al fons tu sol.

- Simplement os direm que el podíem estar veient. – diu la Venus.

- Aquestes preguntes les feu per què sabeu que hi ha tres noies implicades – diu la Mart i els dos nois li afirmen. – segur que coneixeu molts més trios apart de nosaltres.

Amb aquestes que el Goku s'aproxima al grup.

- Hola, pensava que la Mer estava amb vosaltres.

- Papà si que li tens confiança si li dius Mer.

- Ho sento Goku a anat a no sé on a fer no sé que – diu la Venus.

- Era per dir-li que ha lluitat molt bé i que m'ha sorprès amb la força que ha demostrat i també que alguna vegada utilitzi els consells de la gent.

- Papà, has ajudat ha algú perquè guanyés al teu fill.

- No simplement li he ajudat a ordenar les idees. A part, el Gohan no tenia res que fer contra ella des del principi.

- Et preocupes molt, la mare s'enfadarà si s'assabenta.

- No crec. Doncs continuo buscant-la i fins una altra.

El Goku torna amb el Vegeta i allí es troba amb la Mer

- Felicitats Mer – diu el Goku

- Gracies. Ho sento però al final no he utilitzat el teu consell.

- Li vas donar un consell a aquesta noia perquè guanyes al teu fill. – diu el Vegeta.

- Mira vell, no soc una noia normal. Jo i les meves amigues som les seves alumnes, ho sento ens havies demanat que no ho diguéssim.

- No passa res. Solsament os vaig entrenar un anyet més o menys. Feia molt temps que no ens veiem.

- Li explico la situació. Vam voler participar a l'últim torneig i no teníem nivell i vam començar a entrenar donant la volta al món. Vam trobar una torre i vam pujar. Allí ens vam trobar amb un gatet molt simpàtic que ens va fer veure la vida des de un altre punt de vista i ens va donar l'aigua Sagrada.

- Vau pujar a la torre Sagrada. – diu un sorprès Vegeta. – "Bra t'ho has treballat molt."

- Ho vam fer i després d'estar un any entrenant allí ens va dir si volíem perfeccionar la nostra tècnica i ens va dir que pugéssim un pis més.

- I a la plataforma celestial va ser on les vaig trobar. L'únic que fa més d'un any que no les veia i ara mateix no sé quin poder tenen. Per la teva informació, fa un any, quasi me guanya.

- Jo lluitant al màxim i tu no.

- En resum, has traït a un fill teu per donar-li un consell a un padawan. – el Goku afirma – per cert quin era el consell?

- Que no es transformés – diu la Mer. - Jo marxo que les meves amigues m'estan esperant. - Jo també marxo que tinc que anar a parlar amb la meva contrincant.

- "Així doncs la meva filla és un geni preparant excuses i lluitant. Ara tindré que anar amb conté si lluito contra la Pam, ja que la meva mare i la mare del Goku eren germanes. Ell mai s'ha d'assabentar d'això."

Anem primer a veure de que parlen la Kira i la Ranfan.

- M'has d'ajudar. Aquesta nit tinc que anar a sopar amb el Goku. Ho vam acordar ahir.

- Estàs més preocupada en anar a sopar que no pas en que el Gohan hagi perdut.

- Em preocuparia, però si no ho fa el Goku, perquè ho tinc que fer jo.

- Vigila, que l'amor no et fiqui la vista boirosa pel combat.

- No, ja ho tinc superat.

- Doncs jo el penso venjar.

Com és d'esperar, el Goku és torna a ficar al mig d'una conversa.

- Molt segura estàs de tu mateixa.

- La que ha lluitat abans també ho estava i li anat força bé. – diu la Kira

- Ja, però lluitava amb el Gohan i la gent sap que no és un contrincant amb moltes llums.

- Goku, cóm pots dir això del nostre fill? – pregunta la Ranfan.

- Dient-ho. Estàs molt guapa Chichi amb aquet tipus.

- M'has descobert, m'has provocat perquè parles massa.

- Et vaig ajudar a buscar les boles de drac.

- Per això anàvem tant ràpides i a més a més totes estaven a llocs de fàcil accés. – diu la Kira, ara Videl.

- Evident estimat Watson. – diu el Goku. – per cert on està la Bulma "si també s'ha tornat jove, estarà boníssima"

- Entre els espectadors – diu la Chichi. – mantí el secret.

- Ho faré, però tu recordat que havíem quedat per sopar.

El Goku marxa del grup i torna on estan el Vegeta i companyia, allí veuen com s'aproxima un deprimit Son Gohan.

- Molt bé, cuca de terra, tens molt estil lluitant. – diu el Vegeta – per què he cregut durant tants anys que erets un enemic a batre?

- No tinc ni idea – diu un Gohan una mica enfadat – però si vols no tinc cap problema en fer-te menjar les teves paraules.

- Acabes de perdre contra una noia "la meva filla" i ara em diràs que em guanyes sense problemes.

- Sí. Ja que no crec que tu poguessis fer un paper més bo.

- Portes els fums una mica pujats.

- Me'ls acaben de baixar fa un moment i amb una mica de sort a tu te ho faran d'aquí no gaire.

- Nois, tranquil·litat – demana el Goku.

- Jo marxo, no tinc ganes de continuar discutit amb una persona tant tossuda.- diu mentre marxa.

Anem a veure els altes participants a la part final que de moment no els hi em fet gens de cas.

- Cóm ha pogut perdre el meu mestre contra allò "és mona, però si mostro interès davant de la Map la eliminaria i una altra cita a prendre pel sac" – es pregunta el Nurt amb veu alta.

- Aquella noia deu de ser molt poderosa si ha pogut guanyar al meu pare. "que bo que estàs"

- Primer de tot tranquil·litzat que estàs elevant el teu ki i et descobriran. Per altra banda si guanyes els combats que et queden el podràs venjar. Però sobretot controlat i no cridis l'atenció o tens ganes de dir-li hola papà soc la filla que mai vas arribar a conèixer. – amb aquestes paraules el Nurt aconsegueix que la noia es tranquil·litzi

Amb tot aquest seguiment ja ha passat l'hora de dinar i per la tarda es realitza. Sentim al comentarista mentre anuncia quin combat es realitzarà.

- Amb qüestió d'un quart d'hora començarà el combat entre el Krilin i la Venus. Recordem que el Krilin va ser un dels primer alumnes de l'escola del Follet Tortuga. Sempre que ha participat ens ha sorprès amb un afany de superació i de ànsies de victòria sense contrincant. Mentre que a l'altre costat tenim a la Venus, no sabem si ha set sort el que ha tingut a la ronda de classificació o és una participant amb molt nivell.

Tant el Krilin com la Venus es dirigeixen cap al ring. Però amb aquestes que l'A-18 frena a la Venus per donar-li unes paraules de suport.

- Humilia'l. T'ho demano si us plau i això que no soc persona de demanar favors. A part, sé que tens ganes. – les paraules de l'A-18 causen una cara molt rara per part de la Venus, ja que considera que l'han descobert. – t'ho dic perquè executis la meva venjança personal, al pròxim combat et serà més difícil guanyar i per tant ara gaudeix.

La Venus està callada tota l'estona i quan es troba amb el Krilin.

- Què t'ha dit la meva dona?

- Ets molt curiós.

- Val, què t'ha dit?

- Que te ganes de lluitar contra mi al pròxim combat.

- Ara no sé si és veritat o és mentida amb els dies que porta la dona.

- És un misteri que tindràs que resoldre el més aviat possible. Per cert si et serveix de consol jo no soc tant forta com la Mer.

El combat succeeix amb un tancar i obrir d'ulls.

- Tai-yo-ken – diu la Venus, fa que el Krilin és quedi enlluernat i falli l'atac de les serres que es dirigeixen cap al públic.

La Venus s'alarma per la situació que acaba de crear i perquè casi la maten i li dóna vuit cops amb la mà no gaire forts, però lo suficient perquè el Krilin surti disparat fora del ring. Dels dos discos que ha llançat el Krilin, el Goku aconsegueix parar-ne un mentre que l'altre es dirigeix cap al públic. Una dona que hi havia asseguda llança una bola d'energia i el disc es destrueix poc abans d'impactar. Ningú dona importància al que ha fet la dona, perquè estan sorpresos que el Krilin hagi perdut. Sentim el comentarista.

- El Krilin anava a començar fort, però just al moment de llençar el seu atac la Venus l'ha enlluernat amb una tècnica que va realitzar per primera vegada el Ten-shin-han, aleshores aprofitant que el Krilin estava desorientat li ha donat un seguit de cops al pit que l'han llençat fora del ring. Per tant la guanyadora a set la Venus.

Un cop la Venus arriba on estaven les seves amigues.

- Cóm és que has anat tant ràpida? – pregunta la Mart

- Per què no has fet el signe que m'havies obligat a fer. – protesta la Mer.

- Tenim un problema. Crec que l'A-18 ens ha descobert.

- Problema, problema no ho és. Ja que és una dona i ho entendrà. – diu la Mart. – tant et preocupava com per fer un combat tant ràpid.

- Sí. Per cert qui ha set de vosaltres dos la que ha destruït el disc?

- No hem set cap de les dos. – diu la Mer – doncs haurem d'anar amb conté per descobrir-ho.

- Ara que hi penso que hagis fet un combat ràpid, ens salva d'una altra cosa – diu la Mart.

- Solta- diu la Mer.

- Ets una despistada, ja sé de que parla, al fer un combat ràpid, no hauran pensat en que el meu ki no és gaire normal.

- Està ben argumentat i tot. – diu la Mer.

- Tal com ho hagués dit jo.

Amb aquestes que els nois se aproximen

- Molt bon combat. M'has sorprès molt – diu el Goten

- El que m'ha sorprès a mi és la tècnica que has utilitzat, molt poca gent la sap fer. – diu el Trunks.

- Amb això tens raó. Ni la Bra i jo la sabem fer i això que van intentar ensenyar-nos-la.

- I a ella que no li van ensenyar. Que simplement va veure com es feia un parell de vegades, s'ha tornat una experta.

- Has tingut sort. Ja que normalment el Krilin dirigeix els discos amb molta precisió. – diu el Trunks. – "no et preocupis massa"

- Canviant de tema i deixant estar el combat. – diu el Goten. – sou vosaltres les tres de l'atracament de Satan City.

- Encara no les coneixes. No t'ho diran

- No siguis tant mal pensat Trunks – diu la Venus.

- Sempre ho podem dir a canvi d'alguna cosa. – afegeix la Mer.

- Que ens sembli important – finalitza la Mart.

- Os ho canvio per la identitat del Gran guerrer del Vent.

- Està bé. – diu la Mer – "és el Son Gohan"

- És el meu germà.

- Per això hi havia tants robatoris a la Ciutat. – diu la Mart.

- Amb la facilitat amb que l'he guanyat.

- Menys mal que vam arribar nosaltres –diu la Venus.

- Tenia raó m'ha germana al di que eren unes heroïnes molt ràpides.

- "No pot ser, he ficat la pota". – pensa la Venus.

- La meva neboda em va dir que hi havia una morena.

- La que va sortir per la tele –diu la Mart.

- Des del primer dia que ho pensàvem – diu el Trunks. – som fantàstics. Per cert en quin hotel esteu.

- Ets molt atrevit tu – diu la Mart – què obtindrem si os ho diem?

- Jo li prometo una cosa a la Venus – se li aproxima i li diu unes paraules a cau d'orella.

- A l'hotel Hilton.

- Coincidències de la vida, nosaltres també estem allí – contesta el Trunks. – Què ens podeu dir l'habitació?

- Això té un preu més alt – diu la Venus. – per què no dieu la vostra.

- A la 592. Va preciosa et toca. – diu el Goten fent referència a la Mart.

- A la quatre...- intenta dir la Mart.

- No, ara no toca. Amb els dies ho descobrireu – diu la Mer mentre tapa la boca de la Mart. – saber-ho tot el primer dia no pot ser bo.

Els nois marxen per un costat, la Mart i la Venus van a espiar-los, mentre que la Mer es queda donant un tomb per l'estadi. Fixem-nos ara amb el Nurt i la Map que es dirigeixen cap a l'hotel, casualitats de la vida, al Hilton com tots els demés.

- Estic totalment descol·locat. Els meus amics estan perdent i no sé per què és. – diu el Nurt.

- Tot sigui dit a aquell no se'l veia gaire fort.

- Comparat amb qui?

- Amb nosaltres. –contesta la Map.

- Compara'l amb els humans normals. Si aquells que no saben fer res per ells sols i a més a més creuen que el món es salva sol.

- Si ho mirem així – diu la Map – aquelles noies deuen ser molt fortes. La que ha lluitat primera crec que deuria de ser com jo transformada.

- Ho veus, com no és una persona dèbil.

- Jo tinc una altra pregunta. – diu la Map.- Qui són i de on han sortit?

- Jo ho descobriré.

- Cóm ho faràs? Si no te és problema m'ho expliques.

- Soc un noi que està força bé, per tant qualsevol noia amb el seu sà judici es fixarà amb mi.

- "tens raó, estàs com un tren, però". No necessites avia.

- Tranquil·la, ja sé que t'agrado, però no ets el meu tipus. La Mer pot caure o al menys jo he caigut. Té alguna cosa que la fa especial. Aquesta nit ho intentaré.

Com hem dit abans la Mer va sola, mentre que el Nurt decideix marxa de la bora de la Map, perquè s'ha enfadat i no es pot imaginar per què. Com és d'esperar, ja que s'han separat s'han de trobar i la millor forma de trobar-se és. Recordem que la Mer està pensant en quina deu ser la seva autèntica força ja que no ha tingut necessitat de transformar-se, mentre que el Nurt intenta buscar una forma d'aproximar-se a les més sorprenents per el moment al torneig. Amb aquestes que els dos xoquen i la noia cau al terra.

- Ho sento. Anava molt despistat. "t'estava buscant tinc la sort de cara". El meu nom és Nurt – el noi molt ben educat ajuda ha aixecar-se a la Mer

- Gracies, el meu nom és Mercuri. Jo també anava despistada, per tant tota la culpa no deu ser teva. "Guanya a la distància curta, quins ulls més blaus".

- Ah, ets la que ha guanyat al Son Gohan. – la noia afirma amb el cap – et felicito, has fet un combat molt bo.

- Gracies una altra vegada, però això ja m'ho han dit molts cops avui. "Solsament deu faltar el Gohan per dir-m'ho."

- Has guanyat a un súper guerrer i això no és gaire normal.

- Amb aquestes dius que també et podria guanyar a tu.

- Acabes d'originar-me dos preguntes. Cóm saps que soc un súper guerrer? I la segona i no menys important. Cóm saps el que és un súper guerrer?

- A la primera, et diré perquè tens un tipus d'energia molt semblant a la d'un amic meu. Amic, amic no ho és, deixem-ho amb conegut. I a la segona és que he lluitat contra un.

- Semblen coherents i tot les respostes. Qui t'ha ensenyat a lluitar d'aquella forma?

- Solsament ho sap la gent a la qual li tinc confiança "exactament no és així, perquè ho sap el Vegeta, però em sembla que aquell s'ha imaginat una pel·lícula molt estranya". I tu qui ets per què de guerrers hi ha pocs?

- Cadascú tenim els nostres misteris.

- Jo t'ho dic, dic qui m'ha entrenat sense mentir si alguna de les meves amigues perd un combat.

- El mateix te dic. Respondre totes les preguntes que vulguis quan perdi jo o la Map.

- Me respondràs inclòs si tens novia. "No ho he pogut dir en veu alta"

- Aquesta te la regalo, no en tinc. Em sembla que ho sabré jo avanç, ja que el pròxim combat no és d'una amiga teva contra el Vegeta.

- Vas molt ràpid, tu lluites contra un noi bastant fort i la teva amiga lluita contra la que fins fa poc era la dona més forta del planeta.

- Mart, Vegeta no et preocupa aquest combat. – diu el Nurt.

- Segons ens han dit el Vegeta i el Gohan es porten poca distància amb les forces i jo no m'he esforçat per guanyar al Son Gohan.

- Ho tens tot molt fàcil. Donem-li més emoció a l'aposta.

- Soc tot orelles – diu la Mer – "no dec estar accepta'n que lliguin amb mi"

- El primer sigui descobert, invita a l'altre a un sopar.

- Quan dius sopar, pot ser un dinar, a la platja o un veure a la llum de les estrelles.

- S'accepta. – diu el Nurt – "aquesta noia està feta per mi, la pega és que no podem estar junts durant gaire temps"

- Tinc que marxar, les meves amigues és començaran a preocupar sinó arribo aviat a casa. Adéu – li dóna un petó a la galta i marxa volant.

- "Aquesta noia em torna boig – pensa el Nurt un cop s'ha quedat sol- menys mal que no lluitarem. O no, com lluiti contra la Map o és molt més poderosa o la perdré. Per què deu pensar que el Vegeta no és un adversari digne per la Mart. Tant fortes són. Jo que crec que és el pitjor de tots. Segurament que el Son Goku és més fort, però no et remataria quan estàs al terra mig mort. El Vegeta si que ho faria o ha canviat tant que ja no ho faria i per això no fa respecte. Com volia la Map he aconseguit informació, encara que a ella li passa censurada, es ficarà contenta."

Comentaris:

Gracies Leodyn i Valeria. Era per dir que hi ha un petit error. He dit que el Cor Petit va guanyar un torneig i no és cert. El va guanyar el Goku tirant-lo fora. Gracies Leodyn pel que em vas passar. Solsament em falten els del Cèl·lula i el Boo, que ja me'ls havia llegit. Crec que el pròxim tardareu més en llegir-lo. Espero comentaris.


	6. Anem a Nàmek

Ara que sabem que tothom s'allotja al mateix hotel comencem una petita inspecció al lloc. Primer de tot anirem a buscar als guerrers de l'espai i per això tenim que anar al restaurant de l'hotel. Asseguts solsament hi ha el Goku i el Vegeta, que esperen que arribin els demés. Ells ja han començat a menjar per així poder anivellar-se amb els altres quan arribin. Mentre estan sols tenen una conversa molt interessant.

- Kakarott, espero que demà no perdis. Ja que tinc ganes de lluità contra tu.

- Jo també tinc ganes de lluitar contra tu i per això et demano el mateix. No perdis.

- T'ho deia perquè el teu fill ha perdut, "contra la meva filla".

- Tranquil, jo no faré els mateixos errors que ell. Ja que sé quina força té la meva adversària i tu has fet els deures.

- Més o menys tinc una petita idea de qui pot ser i fins on li arriba la força fixant-me amb la que ha guanyat al Gohan i sabent que els hi has ensenyat tu a lluitar, segur que tenen compassió. Mira ara arriben dos que ens passaran molta informació sobre les noies. – diu fent referència al Goten i al Trunks.

- Referència de si són fortes o no, no ho crec. Crec que ens diran lo bones que estan i coses per l'estil.

- Tot pot ser amb aquest món. Per cert saps on està el Gohan? – pregunta el Goten

- Hola, aquell gallina ha marxat un cop ha acabat el combat. – diu el Vegeta.

- Quin combat? El seu o el del Krilin. – pregunta el Goku.

- El del Krilin – diu el Trunks – per què volíeu que vinguéssim?.

- Què sabeu de les noies?

- Hi ha dos que són simpàtiques i la Mer és una mica freda i no te ganes de relacionar-se. – diu el Trunks.

- Això està bé, em sap greu dir-ho però tenies raó. Sabeu que el Kakarott les va entrenar fa un parell d'anys. – diu el Vegeta

- No teníem ni idea. – diu el Goten.

- Així ja entenen perquè saben els atacs. Encara que han dit que la Venus l'ha aprés com per art de màgia. – afegeix el Trunks. Això ho ha dit sense donar-se conté que l'A-18 i el Krilin s'han segut a taula.

- Així que Dende m'ha traït. Ha ajudat al contrincant.

- Són coses que passen estimat.

- Lògic. Segurament que les noies l'han vist més vegades amb el que va d'any.

La conversa continua entre el grup dels Z fins que el Vegeta decideix que ja porten massa estona parlant de coses que pot alertar a la gent de les taules del costat i decideix que tots vagin a la seva habitació i del Goku, comparteixen habitació i ja està, bé també comparteixen dones, però això ja es discutirà més endavant. Anem ara a l'habitació de les noies, l'acció passa al mateix temps que el grup dels Z està al menjador.

- Venus, no ho tenies que dir on ens allotjàvem. – diu la Mer

- Pensa que ens van veure fa dos dies a la disco de us exclusiu per clients i encara no ho havien relacionat – diu la Venus.

- Pensa que un és mon germà i mai s'ha caracteritzat per ser intel·ligent.

- Però el que no té d'intel·ligència ho té amb bellesa. – diu la Venus.

- Quietes, - diu la Mer – no comenceu encara. Primer tenim que saber qui és el Nurt. "ara me podré fer la interessant sense problemes"

- El noi que lluitarà contra el Trunks. – diu al Venus.

- Ara que el menciones està de bon veure, l'únic defecte és que porta un acoplo. Segurament deu ser la seva novia. – diu la Mart. – Amb els ullets que el mira és d'esperar.

- Ho sento – diu la Mer – no ho és

- I tu cóm ho saps? – pregunta la Mart.

- Li he preguntat a ell. – contesta la Mer.

- A ell o a ella – qüestiona la Venus

- A ell "ja les he provocat, ara comença la diversió"- mentre diu això agafa un coixí.

- Ens ha amagat cosses. Això significa una única cosa – diu la Venus.

- Guerra de coixins. – afegeix la Bra.

Les tres noies comencen una guerra de coixins.

Mentre tant el Vegeta i el Goku que van cap a l'habitació.

- Tinc una petita preocupació – diu el Vegeta.

- "Què no sigui referent a la Bulma"

- La Bra em té preocupat.

- "Ufff, això és més fàcil". I per què?

- Per el fet de fer-me cas. No ho esperava " sé que no m'ha fet cas, que ha actuat com jo volia i a més a més ha guanyat al Gohan".

- Truca-la i explica-li el que t'ha passat.

- No, tinc una idea millor. Em portés a Namec i li dic cara a cara "tens un problema"

- No soc un taxi. – diu el Goku mig indignat.

- Sinó ho fas, perdré el pròxim combat volent, "ja que la Pam no em pot guanyar" i no podràs comprovà la força que tinc.

- Amb aquest motiu t'hi porto "és impossible que guanyis, la Mart és massa poderosa per tu". Ara vinc cap a l'habitació. Tinc que anar a comprar-me un entrepà que tinc gana.

- Fins ara. "Ves a avisar-les, no facin tard a la cita"

Els dos es separen. Anem ara cap a l'habitació on les noies s'estaven pegant cops de coixí, ja no quedava cap coixí sense i l'habitació estava plena de plomes. Amb aquestes que els hi toquen a la porta.

- No pot ser que ells hagin descobert tant aviat a l'habitació que estem – diu la Mart.

- Pensa que un és el Trunks i no té gaires llums – diu la Mer – s'ha de descobrir. Qui és?

- Soc jo el Goku.

- Passi, passi, - diu la Venus mentre obra la porta – perdó pel desordre. Hi havia una que tenia un secret.

- Així ja els hi has dit la mentida respecte a que os vaig entrenar i tot això. – diu el Goku – que li has explicat al Vegeta aquest migdia.

- Gracies, no ens havia dit res – diu la Mart guardant un coixí – avui és un dia de secrets – li tira el coixí.

- Has fallat ho sento. Tel torno – la Mer li tira el coixí i la Mart l'aconsegueix evitar en l'últim moment.

- Noies tranquil·litzeu-vos un moment – les noies paren quietes al sentir les paraules del Goku – el Vegeta os vol veure a Namec.

- Cap problema – diu la Mart – si ens vol veure ens veurà.

- Jo que estava preocupat.

- No és necessari. – diu la Venus – ens imaginàvem que algun pare ho faria.

- I ens vam preparar durant aquest anys. – afegeix la Mer.

- Os hi porto. – diu el Goku.

- No és necessari – diu la Mart. – Quanta estona tenim?

- Mitja més que menys. – diu el Goku, mentre va cap a la porta.

- Fins d'aquí a mitja hora avi.

El Goku marxa de l'habitació i les noies van cap a Namec. El Goku té ganes de veure a la seva dona i per tant passarà per allí. S'ha alegrat perquè també ha notat l'energia de la Bulma allí. Decideix utilitzar el canvi de lloc instantani per arribar-hi. Un cop és materialitza dins de l'habitació amb una mà al cul de la Bulma rep un cop de puny en tot l'estómac.

- M'has fet mal. – diu el Goku.

- Ho sento – diu la Bulma mentre passa la mà per la panxa del Goku i la va baixant – ha set sense voler.

- Què esteu fent? – diu la Chichi que surt del bany i veu que la Bulma té la mà a l'estómac del Goku.

- M'ha donat un cop de puny molt fort quan he entrat a l'habitació – diu el Goku mentre torna a ficar la mà al cul de la Bulma sense que ho pugui veure la Chichi.

- És el que em passa des de que vam demanar els desitjos. – diu la Bulma.

- Jo també, pensà que el idiota del meu marit i la meva millor amiga es poden liar a l'habitació del costat.

- Bulma, expliquem de on ha sortit la força? – pregunta el Goku.

- Mira, estàvem fartes que sempre ens diguessin que som unes aprofitades per anar amb homes molt més joves que nosaltres i vam demanar al drac que ens tornés súper guerrers – explica la Bulma.

- Per cert de res "No he quedat massa despistat, última cosa que necessito és que la Chichi em cregui un llumbreres" – diu el Goku.

- Ara te tenim que donar les gràcies per què? – pregunta la Bulma.

- En principi ho deia pel piropo de la Chichi, però ara és per l'ajut que vau rebre. Si us plau expliquem els desitjos Chichi.

- Jo tinc la força que tenies tu al tornar de Nàmec. Mentre que la Videl té la que tenia el Gohan al guanyar al Cèl·lula.

- Això està molt bé. Fortes, però sense superar als homes. – diu el Goku.

- No sabia que erets masclista. – diu la Bulma.

- No t'equivoquis, masclista no ho soc. Amb tot cas faldiller. Encara no has explicat el per què de la força.

- Em vaig liar. Vaig començar a dir que volia envellir més lentament que els guerres, però a l'hora de la veritat vaig dir que volia ser més forta que el Vegeta.

- Per tant tu has destruït els discos. – diu el Goku.

- Ha set perquè duia ulleres de sòl i ho he vist.

- Vigila que el teu home comença a veure conspiracions en tots els llocs. Tinc que marxa, ho sento.

- Em vindràs a veure aquesta nit – diu la Chichi.

- Ho intentaré "la Bulma aguantaria més"

- "Pegués de ser l'altra" – pensa la Bulma mentre marxa el Goku de l'habitació.

El Goku surt de l'habitació per la porta, no vol que al tornar a aparèixer amb alguna habitació li tornin a donar un altre cop de puny. Mentre camina pels passadissos és troba amb el Nurt.

- Adéu Trunks, que tinguis una bona nit.

- Cóm ho has esbrinat? Si he canviat.

- Pel tipus d'energia "imaginació" et sembles al Trunks de la nostra època "una altra mentida, no podré pujar al Kinton"

- Hi ha hagut una noia que també ha trobat relació, però no m'havia dit en qui.

- Quin greu. Jo que volia ser el primer en dir-ho. Qui ha set?

- La Mercuri. És una noia molt atrevida.

- No sabia aquest tret de la seva personalitat. Si està batejada amb el sobrenom de la Dona de Gel.

- Jo l'he trobat simpàtica. Així la coneixes. Qui és? I no vull per resposta Mercuri, ha dit que em diria coses si jo li dic i creu que la Mart no perdrà contra el Vegeta.

- Això hi ha molta gent que ho creu. La versió oficial és que la vaig entrenar fa un parell d'anys.

- I l'extra oficial?

- No té la puc dir. Solsament la pot explicar ella o les seves amigues. Per cert cóm és que has vingut? – pregunta el Goku – què hi ha algun enemic poderós o alguna altra cosa?

- De vacances. La meva cosina os volia conèixer.

- Tens una cosina i no ens havies dit res. Cóm és això?

- No és cosina, ho diem així. I no ho vaig dir perquè era informació que no necessitàveu.

- Com tu la de la Mer, és informació que no necessites. I qui és la noia?

- És la filla del Gohan. El Gohan ha de tenir una filla d'uns 17 anys. – el Goku afirma – doncs la noia que ha vingut amb mi. Ha set un viatge entre dimensions, el factor temps no ha intervingut.

- La teva mare es millora cada dia que passa.

- La Map m'ha fet unes petites observacions. Porteu molts anys amb pau. Ja que bec que el Trunks és més dèbil que jo. Per cert qui és el seu amic?

- El seu amic és el meu fill petit, és diu Goten. Solsament hi ha hagut un combat entretingut des de que vas marxa tu. Vam tenir que guanyar a un monstre i ja està.

- Ho sento però tinc que marxa. No vull que la Map és preocupi.

- Adéu, dóna-li records per part del seu avi "tinc dos netes, d'aquí uns combats tindré problemes per animar-les"

El Goku va cap a la seva habitació. Considera que s'ha entretingut massa. Mitja hora per anar a comprar un entrepà i menjar-se'l considera que és excessiu, però és el que havia dit. Té una gran sorpresa, quant veu dins de la seva habitació a l'A-18 i al Krilin.

- Hola, Kakarott. Has tardat molt en menjar-te l'entrepà.

- Hola, la Ranfan i el Nurt m'han entretingut una mica.

- "No ha marxat del planeta i això no em crea bon rotllo" – pensa el Vegeta – per cert, el Gohan ha trucat fa un moment i ha demanat que l'esperéssim per anar a Namec.

- Doncs val – diu el Goku – i vosaltres dos per què heu vingut? "Com més gent hi hagi més riurem"

- Aquest, - diu l'A-18 fent referència al seu espòs – que s'ha assabentat del viatge i encara continua pensant que és un planeta perillós. Aquesta és la versió oficial.

- Val, com que estam amb confiança explica l'extra oficial – diu el Goku.

- Està enfadat perquè ha perdut contra una noia, que perfectament podia ser la seva filla si hagués entrenat. El que li passa és que la realitat que està vivint no l'accepta com ha real, creu que despertarà en un instant o altre.

- Fins ara tenia ganes de traurem la vida, però amb aquestes paraules les has fet disminuir.

- Mira nan. M'importa un ve negre el que et passi. Jo vull marxa a veure la meva filla "T'ha guanyat la teva pròpia filla, quina humiliació. A mi em faria molta vergonya" – Un cop el Vegeta acaba de dir les paraules d'ànim, algú truca a la porta – passeu, total per més gent aquí dins.- entren el Goten i el Trunks.

- Hola – diu el Goten – nosaltres també hi anem.

- Pensava que ara estàveu interessats amb la Mart i la Venus – diu el Vegeta – Cuc, no t'aproximis a la meva filla si vols continuar viu.

- Vegeta, no l'amenacis que és el meu fill.

- No és una amenaça, és un avís.

- Clara diferència. "quan puguis entendre que és la teva filla qui el provoca perquè es sembla massa a la seva mare, serà massa tard" Solsament falta que arribi el Gohan. El servei de taxi ja està quasi ple.

- Papà, jo estic aquí – diu el Son Gohan des de la finestra.

Marxen tots fent la cadena, el fet típic quant el Goku fa el canvi de lloc instantani amb molta gent. Hem dit que tots estaven al mateix hotel anem ara a l'habitació del Nurt i la Map quant encara està la Map sola absorbida amb els seus pensaments. Fem de telepàtics i llegim-los.

- Cóm pot ser que el meu pare hagi perdut? No és lògic. Segons va dir el Nurt, ell era molt més fort. Cóm pot ser que una persona que hagi guanyat al Cèl·lula perdi contra una mocosa? Tanta estona donat voltes hauran servit per descobrir alguna cosa referent a la Mercuri. Per la forma d'actuar es podia considerar que havia observat al Son Gohan durant molt de temps, semblava com si el coneixes. D'aquí a dos combats li demostraré de quina pasta estic feta. Simplement tinc que guanyar a l'A-18, si el Nurt va poder, jo també i després a l'amiga de la Mer. Tampoc sembla tant difícil. – està pensant amb aquestes coses quant dóna un salt al sentir la porta. – m'has espantat.

- Ho sento ha estat sense voler – diu el Nurt. – amb que pensaves.

- Amb el primer combat que em vist.

- Està bé. La gent diu que em semblo al Trunks.

- Saps informació sobre el trio calavera?

- Estan molt confiades i la Mer creu que la Mart guanyarà al Vegeta sense problemes.

- Aspiren més alt que jo. Aleshores saps si la Mercuri és més forta que la Mart.

- No tinc ni idea. Vigila amb no perdré, el primer que perdi contestarà totes les preguntes de l'altre.

- Tranquil, no ho faré, pensa que d'aquí no gaire lluitarem la Mer i jo i aleshores, ja tindràs totes les respostes.

- Estan tan convençuda com aquelles amb que guanyaràs.

- I quin mal hi ha?

- Cap ni un, ara que hi caic, el Goku m'ha deixat mig veure que ell també creu que la Mart guanyarà al Vegeta.

- Aquesta informació ja és pot creure, ha dit alguna cosa més?

- Si que aquelles tres van ser alumnes seves fa un parell d'anys. Però és la versió oficial, intentaré aconseguir l'extra oficial.

- Al final tu que creies que aconseguiries la informació per la teva cara bonica t'has equivocat. "deuen creure que soc la novia i per això no s'aproximen"

- Sí. "Per la meva cara bonica només estic aconseguit una cita amb una noia intel·ligent, simpàtica, guapa i no precisament tenen que anar amb aquest ordre"

Els ocupants de l'habitació marxen a dormir, perquè consideren que el descans és molt important. Anem a la superfície de Namec fa més o menys mitja hora, quan el Goku ha abissat a tres perquè hi anessin.

- Bra on tens la màquina per tornar-nos joves – diu la Venus.

- Gracies per dir-me Bra, ho trobava amb falta – diu la Mart – ja t'has cansat de les arrugues, Maron

- Més o menys sí – diu la Venus.

- Os recordeu dels rellotges que han fet el canvi.- les altres dos afirmen – doncs ara pitgeu el boto verd. – les noies tornen al seu aspecte normal, segons els seus pares. – Una cosa menys de la qual preocupar-se.

- Tens raó, Maron tu t'encarregaves de la casa si mal no recordo – diu la Pam.

- Exacte, aquí tenim una còpia de la Kame-house. – Un cop la Maron tira la càpsula li surten un munt de revistes de noies despullades – Mataré al Follet Tortuga.

- Tranquil·la, vaig a casa i porto una altra – diu la Bra, desapareix i torna a aparèixer amb qüestió de segons- Ja està, ja tenim una caseta per passar la nit – un cop tira la càpsula al terra apareix una casa.- aquesta no m'agrada.

- Ja torna a ser la Bra de sempre – diu la Pam – pija com ella sola.

- Si està molt bé, és la que té més detallets. – diu la Bra.

- I quin és el problema aleshores? – pregunta la Maron.

- És la del meu pare, tenim una sala de gravetat, un gimnàs, una nevera amb menja per molt temps i tot el que ens puguem imaginar.

- Sort que volies fer les paus amb el Vegeta – diu la Pam. – Tindria que està desordenada per anar bé.

- Sí, - diu la Bra – encara que els crits que farà el meu pare és sentiran des de la Terra.

- És un risc que s'ha d'afrontar – la Pam agafa unes càpsules de la bolsó i comença a repartir-les a les seves amigues. – cada càpsula té un nom escrit, s'han de obrir en aquell lloc. Després ja ens ficarem a netejà.

Les noies van repartint les càpsules per tota la casa fins que aconsegueixen que sembli creïble que unes noies desordenades hagin viscut allí dins. Tot just se seuen al sofà a veure X-men 3 unes siluetes apareixen sobre la superfície del planeta molt a prop de casa

- Ja els tenim aquí – diu la Pam.

- Que comenci la funció – diu la Bra.


	7. Nàmek un altre punt de vista

Les noies estan assegudes al sofà quant sona el timbre.

- Passeu, passeu que la porta està oberta – diu la Pam asseguda al sofà.

El primer amb entrar és el Vegeta, que vol veure a la seva filla per així comprovà si és la Mercuri o no. La primera impressió que té al veure la seva filla és.

- Bra, princesa meva et volia comentar – ja ha tingut temps de veure tota la sala d'esta – Això no deu ser la meva casa? – pregunta amb la intenció de no me vull enfadar.

- Te la vaig agafar prestada, no te'n recordes que et vaig demanar permís i tot. "si cola cola"

- No, no ho recordo. CÓM POTS SER TANT DESORDENADA? – crida amb un tic nerviós i marxa de la sala per dirigir-se a la cambra de gravetat.

- Os heu passat amb el desordre – diu l'A-18. – al pobre Vegeta quasi li dona un atac al cor.

- Mamà no exageris. Per cert papà no havies dit que odiaves aquest planeta perquè era perillós i no sé que més.

- El continuo odiant. Simplement he vingut perquè hi havia un viatge organitzat.

- Ara faig viatges organitzats també. Quina sort que tinc. Noies, allí torna el Vegeta, que tingueu sort.

- Val, princesa com que no has entrat a la sala de gravetat no em sap greu que hagis agafat aquesta casa. "cóm l'han pogut desordenar tant amb tant poc rato?"

- Gracies papà. Podríem anar a fora que estarem millor. – un cop ja han sortit tots a fora – per cert papà per què has vingut?

- Et volia dir que em sap molt greu que no participis al torneig – amb aquestes paraules el Vegeta aconsegueix que la Bra es sorprengui – no fiquis aquesta cara, el que vull és que participis a la pròxima edició "és la Mer, jo no m'he equivoco, provaré mesures més dràstiques per descobrir-la".

- Ho sento papà, però mentre estava amb aquest lloc tant avorrit, he assumit que amb la lluita no és pot anar a cap lloc. Me tornat una pacifista.

- Anem a veure, com pot ser la princesa d'una raça guerrera pacifista. "Té que se ara" – li llança un cop de puny a l'estómac, però la Bra l'esquiva- Has entrenat i per això has pogut esquivar el meu cop de puny. – mentre diu aquestes paraules, veu com la Bra ja no estava davant seu, la Pam l'havia cridat i ella havia marxat del lloc. – "Pot ser que ho tinguessin preparat, això significa que les dos són molt fortes i tindré que anar amb molt de conte durant el combat"

Les noies han tret unes taules per al jardí i allí estan parlant d'una forma amigable.

- Papà cóm t'ha anat el torneig? – pregunta la Maron sense cap tipus de mala intenció i sense conèixer la resposta a la pregunta.

- Doncs... – comença el Krilin.

- La guanyat una noia jove i ha perdut el primer combat de la ronda final. L'han guanyat donant-li vuit cops al pit amb la força suficient com per enviar-lo fora. – diu l'A-18

- Així te vaig guanyar jo l'últim cop que vam lluitar – diu el Goku.

- No hi havia caigut amb això – diu el Krilin – odio el número vuit.

- I cóm és diu, la persona que ha humiliat al meu pare?- pregunta la Maron.

- Trunks cóm és diu la noia que no me recordo? – diu l'A-18.

- Venus, és molt bona lluitadora "li faré gels" és simpàtica, guapa, intel·ligent té tot el que s'espera d'una noia. "No ha variat la cara, no em deu haver substituir"

- La cita que vas tenir fa uns dies va ser amb ella? – pregunta la Maron.

- No. – diu alarmat el Trunks – l'altre dia no tenia cap cita, ho vaig dir com excusa. "No pot ser ho he dit amb veu alta, però si ara mig estic amb la Venus" Aquella noia és la del robatori.

- Val, no em tens que explicar la teva vida "perquè ja la sé". Jo no té preguntat tantes coses – el Trunks amb aquestes paraules de la Maron fa la cara de terra traguem.

- Pregunteu-li al Gohan, ell ha tingut més sort amb aquestes, és porta molt bé amb una. – diu el Goten

- PAPÀ, - exclama la Pam – i la mamà què?

- Ho diu perquè m'ha guanyat.

- Òndia i cóm ha set?

- Ha set un combat molt bonic – diu el Vegeta i fa que les tres noies es sorprenguin – la noia la humiliat de mala manera. Des del primer moment s'ha pogut observar la superioritat i l'ha mantingut fins al final.

- Gracies Vegeta per la teva explicació. Aquella noia m'ha guanyat quan estava al segon nivell.

- Ja sabia jo que em descuidava d'alguna cosa. – diu el Vegeta mentre pica els dits.

- Òndia – torna a dir la Pam – amb la feina que em tingut la Bra i jo i al final no hem aconseguit transformar-nos.

- Aja, - diu el Vegeta- Heu entrenat.

- Mira Vegeta – diu la Maron – No ens havíem recordat que dúiem una caixa amb pel·lícules i per tant teníem que buscar una diversió i va ser la diversió que vam trobar.

- Casi sembla un motiu creïble i tot. "Si són elles són molt bones en tot"

- Per cert, Pam que t'apeteix fer una lluita.

- Papà, em vas dir que lluitar era molt perillós i ara vols que lluitem.

- Com que has dit que havies entrenat, era per veure si havies millorat.

- I com se diu la tercera del grup – diu la Bra – "estem amb paus"

- És diu Mart – diu el Goten – saps que les va entrenar el meu pare fa temps.

- Temps mort. Estava parlant amb la meva filla i estava a punt d'acceptar lluitar contra meu.

- Papà si tens ganes de guanyar encantada. Tot i això deu ser perquè el important és participar, ja que has perdut aquest mati.

El combat comença. Estan els dos esperant que l'altre ataqui, el Son Gohan li fa gestos a la Pam perquè comenci ella.

- "Això si que és un problema, ara tindré que controlar la força i tota la resta"

La Pam comença atacant i el Son Gohan simplement va aguantant els cops, amb aquestes que és cansa d'aguantar i li dona una puntada al genoll a la Pam.

- Has de vigilar més les cames, les tens molt desprotegides.

- Gracies, continuem "tu també les deixes desprotegides, ara ho beuràs"

La Pam li dóna una puntada al turmell i el Gohan

- " Avui no li farà mal, però demà serà divertit veure'l per l'estadi, sort que tenia jo les cames desprotegides. Em vol donar un cop de puny i sembla que és fort, que faig l'esquivo o no" – La Pam rep un cop de puny a l'estómac que l'envia molt lluny – "ja ho havia dit l'avi que a la lluita tens que anar per instint, no has de pensar tant els atacs"

El Gohan surt volant a l'encontre, oh sorpresa, quan arriba hi ha l'A-18 al davant per evitar que és continuïn pegant

- Ja hi ha hagut prou, no veus que li has fet mal.- ajuda a aixecar-se a la Pam.

- Ho sento, tampoc has millorat tant – diu el Gohan mentre marxa.

- Bonica caiguda – diu l'A-18 quan el Son Gohan ja està prou lluny

- Mamà, que no t'has fixat que li han donat un cop de puny molt fort.

- I tant que ho he vist, però també he vist el que li ha fet al peu. Amb una mica de sort demà el Son Gohan va amb crosses. – amb aquestes paraules de l'A-18 apareix una rialla al rostre de la Pam. – Maron soc la teva mare i sé que tu has guanyat al teu pare.

- Sí, no he set massa cruel no?

- Que va, que he aconseguit trencar la teva concentració amb les paraules que t'he dit.

- Una mica. Però he continuat guanyant. – la Maron marxa amb l'A-18 i és queden el Goku i la Pam allunyats.

- Has set tu qui ha guanyat al Son Gohan aquest mati o ha set la Bra? – pregunta el Goku.

- Avi, encara no ens distingeixes. Si ens has ensenyat tu a lluitar.

- No, quan lluiteu de forma seriosa ho feu molt semblant. Una i l'altra teniu els mateixos moviments, per això os va ser tant fàcil aprendre la fusió.

- Gracies. No t'ho diré, ja que lluitaràs contra les dos val més que no sàpigues contra quina primer.

- Era per dir-te que el Vegeta creu que la Bra és la Mercuri.

- Mira, ja saps per on van els trets.

- Deu ser veritat, ja que m'han dit que la Mercuri no és la dona de Gel.

- Qui t'ha dit això? – pregunta sorpresa la Pam.- "si que ho és"

- El Trunks, millor dit el Nurt.

- Això si que és una sorpresa. Saps que estàs participant al torneig.

- Sí, ja ho sé. Puc ser la Mart o puc ser la Mer.

- La Map, ets tu, vinguda del futur juntament amb el Trunks.

- Això està bé. Per cert, tindríem que anar cap allar no sigui cas que aixequi sospites.

- Cóm et trobes?

- Dolorida, me portes a caballet?

- Ets una mica gran per això, - la Pam fa morros al sentir les paraules del Goku- Val, però és perquè et fan mal els cops que t'ha donat el teu pare.

- Exacte, si el denuncio per agressió.

- No ho faràs, si t'has deixat pegar, sé que tu el guanyes.

- Amb una altra ocasió.

El Goku i la Pam es troben amb la Maron i l'A-18.

- Mireu noies guardaré el vostre secret amb una condició. Que el Goku accepti lluità contra meu.

- Per mi no hi ha problema.

- Ara t'explicaré les normes. Noies, val més que aneu amb els pares. – les dos noies marxen – lluita, no exactament. Saps el que vas dir que faries quan estàvem a casa meva – Goku afirma amb el cap. – doncs que et sembla demà quan finalitzi el teu combat.

- Està bé, però treu la mà del paquet, que no vull arribar emocionat davant de la neta.

- Com tu diguis.

- Cóm ho has sabut? – diu mentre fica la mà al cul de la noia.

- Que la meva filla i les seves amigues acceptessin l'opinió dels seus pares, era un bon acudit.

- Amb això tens raó.

Es pot observar com el Gohan i el Vegeta fan senyes perquè tothom s'aproximi.

- Kakarott, tindríem que marxa.

- I per què? jo estic bé aquí.

- Molt simple, demà continua havent combats i alguns de nosaltres tenim que guanyar-los.

- Estàs molt convençut. – diu el Goku – les apostes van a favor de les noies.

- Això vol dir que tu també perdràs.

- No et facis il·lusions Vegeta, que la meva contrincant no s'aproxima amb res a la força de la teva ni fa dos anys.

- Papà. El Vegeta no és l'únic que lluita demà, si no recordo malament, tu també hi lluites – diu el Goten.

- Val doncs marxem – diu el Goku – noies, si os canseu, voleu vindre a veure algun combat o qualsevol altra cosa m'ho dieu. Adéu.

Un cop han marxat, que al planeta s'han quedat solsament de turistes les noies.

- Bra tinc una pregunta – diu la Pam. - Cóm tornem a ser les Barbies guerreres?

- Torna a pitjar el boto verd i ja està. – diu la Bra, les noies és tornen a transformà amb les sailor scout – La tornada ja la faig jo, os ajunteu.

- No pleguem la casa del teu pare – deixa caure la Maron.

- No, perquè tindrem que tornar a vindre, per les boles.

- Ja no hi pensava, menys mal que fas memòria.

Les noies desapareixen de Namec i tornen a l'hotel on està tothom, el primer que fan és dirigir-se cap on hi ha el Vegeta i el Goku.

- Bona nit – diu la Mart – no és més lògic beure després de la derrota, per així ofegar les penes.

- Ho faig per començà a celebrà la victòria. – contesta el Vegeta. – "Pam estàs molt segura de tu mateixa"

- Tot pot ser amb aquest món- diu la Venus.

- Per cert, Goku, tu ens has entrenat i també has lluitat contra ell alguna que altra vegada, - diu la Mer – qui és més fort?

- Jo he fet l'aposta per Internet i si guanyo ja invitaré a algú a sopà.

- No te mulles Kakarott, amb això vols dir que has apostat per elles.

- Bé mestre – diu la Mart – "sona estrany" quina és la millor estratègia per guanyar.

- Davant seu no os la puc dir, que se la prepararia.

- Tranquil Kakarott, ja sé quina duré a terme i si les he observat bé i considerant que són alumnes teves ja sé com lluitarà ella.

- Ets vident. –diu la Mart – El deixem que és continuí emborratxant i anem nosaltres a la discoteca a passar-ho bé.

- Fa un moment has dit que tenia que descansar i ara suggereixes el anar de festa.

- És que la gent gran ha de vigilar més – diu la Venus – jo m'apunto.

- Jo també – diu el Goku – "ja que meu salvat la vida i a més a més he apostat per vosaltres".

- Ho sento mestre – diu la Mer – també tens un combat demà i tens que està preparat.

Les noies fan un tomb per la discoteca i no troben a ningú. Per el que poden observà fan tard, la gent ja fa estona que ha marxat i per tant van a l'habitació a comentar el successos succeïts (Nda: al successor del Cesar )durant el dia.

- D'aquí uns anys quan tinguis la presidència de la corporació serà fantàstic – diu la Venus – amb les idees que tens et faràs d'or.

- Gracies, gracies, - diu la Mart- jo tinc que agrair-te el que has fet Mer. M'has salvat d'un bon cop.

- No ha estat res. Tu també ho has intentat, però no has tingut èxit. T'has perdut la cara de ton pare, ha set boníssima.

- Em sap greu, em sap greu.

- Jo li tinc que donà les gracies a ta mare Venus, si no hagués parat la lluita no sé el que hagués passat.

- No ho saps – diu la Mart.

- Si és molt fàcil. – diu la Venus – t'hauries tornat i s'hauria trencat l'engany.

- Per una puntada de no res li ha trencat el turmell, imaginat el que hagués fet per tornar el cop de puny a l'estómac.

- Una bola Genki – diu la Mart.

- Exagerades. Que sou.

- Canviant de tema. – diu la Venus – os heu donat conté que el Trunks ha intentat fer-me gels amb mi mateixa.

- Sí, ja ho he dit, és el meu germà i no és gaire intel·ligent.

- Ja no hi pensava, el Nurt, és el Trunks que va venir a ajudar als combats contra el Cèl·lula.

- Així el meu germà perdrà. BÉ.

- Mart, no m'has deixat acabar, la noia que va amb ell soc jo del futur.

- Encara sembla més divertit, tindré que dir-li a ma mare, perquè si ha entrenat encara que sigui poc deu ser forta i li podria fer mal.

- Alguna informació més que tinguem que saber – diu la Mart

- Que tens que descansar que demà tens un combat difícil. – diu la Mer

- Bona nit – diu la Mart

Les noies se'n van a dormir, ja que consideren que és millor no fer cara de son al dia següent i poder així riure's més dels pretendents. Al dia següent quant fa poca estona que ha sortit el Sol és pot veure al Goku assegut a la teulada absort amb els seus pensaments.

- Com pot ser que la Chi-chi hagi demanat la joventut. Cóm pot ser que torni a participà amb un torneig. Que no sigui per demostrar-me alguna cosa, si és la dona a la que admiro més. Que tingui assumit que perdrà. Vull lluità contra la Mart i la Mercuri i per això tinc que guanyar tots els combats. Quina de les dos deu ser la Pam. Fa dos anys, si, encara que solsament hagin passat dos dies per mi per elles han passat dos anys, cóm de forta deu de ser? De moment la Mercuri ha demostrat que és molt forta i sense necessitat de transformar-se. Menys mal que estan a favor meu, sinó tindria por. El Sol ja comença a està alt, tindré que anar a esmorzà alguna cosa.

Sentim els pensament d'un príncep que està estirat sobre el llit i ha sentit com el company d'habitació marxava.

- Estic convençut que la Bra ha participat. Té que sé la Mer o la Mart, perquè per la forma de lluità de la Venus se sap que és la Maron. El guerrer llegendari està a punt de nàixer i serà una d'aquelles dos. Crec que la Bra deu ser la Mer, ja que la Pam és més temperamental i no hagués pogut actuar d'una forma tant freda contra el Gohan. Per tant jo lluitaré contra la Pam. La meva filla ha aconseguit guanyà al Son Gohan i la Pam sempre ha set una mica més forta que la Bra, per tant em mataran i no podré fer res. El Goku no ha marxat amb tota l'estona del meu costat, per tant els hi ha ensenyat el canvi de lloc instantani i quines tècniques deuen saber més. És tot un misteri. Tinc que anar al menjador, no és bo afrontà un combat amb l'estómac buit.

El Goku i el Vegeta es troben a la porta del menjador i els dos entren junts.

- Bon dia,

- Calla cuc, que avui no pot ser un bon dia.

- El Vegeta amb el humor de sempre. I a que és déu aquest canvi de caràcter.

- Ja sé a favor de qui vas apostar.

- "Això vol dir que ja les ha descobert". De qui?

- De la Mart, la teva neta.

- Cóm? " Aleshores és al revés, si li han fet creure al Vegeta que és blanc, vol dir que és negre"

- Deixa està les tonteries. Ahir és va veure a Nàmec. Aquelles dos mosquetes mortes amb sang de guerrer han despertat el seu poder. – cara rara per part del Goku – no facis aquesta cara que tinc raó. Ahir tant la Bra com la Pam van veure que anava a donar un cop de puny i entre les dos es van saber compaginar perquè quedes una salvació casual.

- Veus fantasmes.

- Fem una prova, si el Son Gohan ve coixejant vol dir que tinc raó i que la Pam, que estava perdent el combat, descuidant la guàrdia i tot això no va saber donar-li una puntada al turmell per descol·locar-li. – El Goku té els ulls com a plat i la boca oberta. – la meva filla ha fet el que volia que fes. No penso executar cap tipus de venjança, sempre que no diguis res.

- Seré una tomba.

Continuen esmorzant tranquil·lament fins el moment que arriba el Son Gohan amb unes crosses i el Vegeta fa una cara de tenia raó al Goku.

- Fill què t'ha passat?

- Durant el combat d'ahir la Mer em deuria donar algun cop fort i no li vaig prestar suficient atenció.

- JA – fa el Vegeta.

- Ja me en riuré jo de tu, quan hagis acabat el combat. – diu el Gohan

- Tranquil, jo sé al que m'enfronto.

- Os portava una cosa per si os interessa. – diu el Gohan al mateix temps que treu una capsa. – teu volia donà, però com que ja saps contra que lluites no et serà necessari.

- Què és? – pregunta innocentment el Goku

- És un scuter – diu el Gohan – amb unes petites modificacions, la Bulma em va ajudar.

- "On deu ser la Bulma, fa temps que no la veig." – pensa el Vegeta – No recordes que és trencaven.

- A que no saps escoltar – diu el Gohan – té unes modificacions. Veus que en aquella taula hi ha el Goten i el Trunks, relaxats, sense despendré cap tipus d'energia, doncs aquets aparell, que no serveix per res i que és trenca amb facilitat indica 92.676 i 93.012.

- Dóna l'energia de la gent encara que no l'estiguin desenvolupant, això està molt bé. Kakarott, el teu fill no és tant inútil com creia.

- A tu Vegeta et dóna 134.345, deu ser perquè tu arribes a segon nivell i ells no.

- Tot pot ser. Què me'l deixes durant el combat? – demana el Vegeta com un nen que vol alguna cosa de la mamà.

- Si promets no trencar-me'l. – diu el Gohan.

- Ho intentaré – diu el Vegeta mentre creua els dits a l'esquena.

El Vegeta marxa tot content amb l'scuter, mentre que el Goku va al ritme del Gohan i és fiquen a parlar.

- Pare, ahir la Pam em va confondré.

- Per què?

- Estava convençut que no em faria cas, aleshores em vas dir que marxaven cap a Nàmec. Una bona excusa, però excusa. De moment tot bé. Simplement li vaig dir que no podia anar per la reacció de la Videl.

- Però si la Videl estava d'acord.

- Ja, però no ho sabia. Durant el combat del mati pensava que estava lluitant contra ella, això no ho sé segur, tinc dubtes de si era ella o si era la Bra. De l'única cosa que estic segur és que la Maron és la Venus.

- Tothom diu això, que bonic. Però encara no m'has dit perquè estàs confós.

- Perquè la torta no me la vaig fer durant el mati. La Mercuri no em va tocar la cama esquerra, tots els cops me'ls va donar a la dreta, per tant va ser la Pam qui m'ho va fer.

- I per què estàs confós? – torna a preguntà el Goku.

- Perquè no em va dir el que volia fer, va trencar la nostra confiança i la va augmentar amb l'avi.

- A mi no me fiquis al mig.

- Papà, que te conec, per l'estil que tenia lluitant el més segur és que fossis tu i el Cor Petit els que li vau ensenyar a lluitar. Gracies, ara soc jo qui et demana un favor, fes-li arribar el missatge a la Pam que estic orgullós de ella.

- Tu i el Vegeta heu vist la mateixa pel·lícula. Deixeu d'imaginar-vos coses. Per cert vols que t'acompanya a l'estadi.

- Pare, no puc caminar però si volar, per tant no tinc tant problema, val anem a veure si és la meva filla qui lluita ara.


	8. Vegeta tampoc és tan greu

Nota: Apartir d'aquí la historia varia. Hi ha més drogues, més sexes i més rock. que os vagi bé a les lectores i fins una altra.

Ens troben al gran estadi de les arts marcials. S'està esperant que comenci el primer combat del dia entre el Vegeta i la Mart. Els participants estan fent passar l'estona fins que arribi el moment del seu combat. Primer de tot anirem a veure a la Mart, que està asseguda a l'ombra d'un arbre, una situació molt semblant a la que vivia la Mer el dia anterior.

- "Tinc que guanyar. Si ho faig encara aconseguiré el perdó de cert príncep. Per les paraules que va dir ahir no considera tant malament que hagi participat o no ho considerava perquè creia que era la Mer, la persona que havia guanyat al Gohan. Pot sé retira el perdó quan s'assabenti que soc la persona que l'ha guanyat. Temps al temps" – amb aquestes que el Goku se li aproxima pel darrera – Bon dia Goku.

- Bon dia. Estàs més a l'aguait que no pas la Mer.

- Ja ho vam dir, no som la mateixa persona, ja sap qui és qui? O encara tens els mateixos dubtes d'ahir al vespre.

- Això li vaig dir a la Pam, per tant deus ser tu la Pam.

- Estàs segur. Potser m'ho passaria millor sent la Bra i guanyat al meu pare.

- Tranquil·les ja tinc temps per descobrir-ho. El Gohan em va dir que estava orgullós de la seva filla.

- Gracies, crec que és el que diria la seva filla. Has vingut simplement a dir-me això.

- No, he vingut a avisar-te, el Gohan ha construït una lent que calcula la força de la gent, encara que estiguin amb relaxats.

- No pinta bé. – diu la Mart mentre arruga el morro.

- Aleshores, el pròxim cop que vegin els vostres alter egos podran relacionar-vos.

- Dóna la lectura exacta o una aproximació.

- Aproximació. Tant important és això.

- Segurament deu dependre del nivell en que estigui la persona.

- Sí, un súper guerrer en relaxat dóna al voltant de les 90.000

- Doncs ja està començo el combat amb súper guerrera, la lectura que els hi doni els espantarà i tranquil·litat.

- Molt bé, Bra. Un problema menys que tens que enfrontar-te, jo de tu, ara aniria cap al ring.

- M'has preguntat sobre la tecnologia i creus que per la resposta que t'he donat soc la Bra. Pregunta-li a la Mer a veure si tens sort i et contesta alguna cosa semblant. Adéu.

Anem a l'estadi, al túnel que porta cap al ring. Allí es troben el Vegeta i la Mart.

- Ulleres de Sol per dissimula la resaca d'ahir.

- Es podria dir així.

- Tens ganes de perdre o no. – diu la Mart

- Per suposat que guanyaré. Totes les apostes van a favor meu.

- També s'enfadarà com el Gohan i és ficarà ros.

- Això solsament ho faré si tens nivell suficient per lluitar contra mi.

- Ho dubtes . "soc la teva filla i estic amb súper guerrera, tu mateix".

Un cop ja han pujat al ring i el comentarista ha donat el tret de sortida el Vegeta connecta l'scuter. Per saber quina força té la Mart.

- "Què? – mentre se li obra la boca – te més o menys la mateixa força que jo transformat. Per tant ha de ser una de les dos. Pot sé un combat divertit, estratègia en té, ja que ha començat transformada" – amb aquestes que escolta un crit de la Mart que se li aproxima per lluita.

- Preparat per perdre?- diu mentre li llença un cop de puny a la cara.

- Encara no – diu mentre l'esquiva – ets ràpida, però no el suficient.

- Tothom tot millorar durant el transcurs del partit.

El combat està bastant igualat. Els dos no paren, aparentment estan lluitant al màxim. Anem a veure les opinions dels espectadors. Primer de tot anirem amb el Nurt i la Mer.

- Creus que tindràs que respondre alguna cosa – diu el Nurt.

- Ahir vaig obtenir respostes a algunes preguntes. – contesta la Mer.

- La teva amiga desprèn un tipus d'energia que me és molt familiar.

- No sé de que em parles. – diu la Mer.

- He fallat l'intento. Puc provar una altra vegada.

- Prova, prova, no sé de que me parles, però prova. – diu la Mer – "la jaqueta que porta li sobra, o li sobra la camiseta de sota"

- La teva amiga està amb súper guerrer. – la Mer fa cara d'ara que em dius – val, no ho vols entendre.

- Ara me toca a mi. La teva amiga quina relació té amb tu? Perquè ara fa una cara de voler-me matar, simplement per parlar.

- Es podria dir que és la meva cosina.

- Val, "Cóm puc dir que ho sé sense dir-ho?". – Com que has set generós et diré qui és el meu mestre, el Goku.

- Ja ho sabia. M'ho va dir ell ahir.

- Sempre parla massa. "passa informació per les dos bandes". T'has fixat, el Vegeta s'acaba de transformar al mateix temps que ha passat l'scuter al Gohan.

- Tens ganes de canvià el tema de la conversa.

- El que passa és que no sé de que parlar. Ja que hem dit que tenim tants secrets, qualsevol tema pot ser perillós.

- Jo sé una cosa que no ho serà. – El Nurt li dóna un petó amb tota la boca a la Mer.

- GUAUUUUUUUUUU, això ha estat molt bé. Per què ho has fet?

- Perquè ahir nit em van dir que erets la dona de gel i ho volia comprovar.

- I quin resultat has obtingut de la prova?

- Que s'han equivocat.

- S'aproxima la Map, jo marxo, ja que normalment els cosins són molt gelosos. Adéu.

- Fins aviat. "a estat bé i el millor de tot és que me l'ha tornat".

Tornem al combat que l'havíem deixat una mica descuidat. Tenim el Vegeta transformat que ha passat el scuter al Gohan i el Gohan que va com pot cap a les grades. A les escales de pujar a les grades es troba amb la Kira.

- Hola, què necessites ajut? – diu la Kira.

- Una mica no em sabria greu. Ahir em vaig fer mal al peu i no puc caminar.

- Va ser durant el combat?

- No, per el vespre em vaig fer una torta.

- Volia lluitar contra tu. Però crec que no podrà ser.

- Gracies per ajudar-me a pujar-les. Fins una altra.

- "Tant despistat com sempre".

El Son Gohan al final aconsegueix arribar on està el seu pare, el seu germà i el Trunks.

- Pobre Vegeta, també perdrà – diu el Son Gohan mentre és dibuixa una rialla al seu rostre – "contra la meva filla".

- Però que dius germà? – diu el Goten – no t'has fixat que el Vegeta és més ràpid que la noia.

- Segurament que el teu germà ho ha vist, - diu el Goku – però també haurà vist que és més forta que ell. "Eren més ràpides, que hauran fet per anar tant lentes"

- Esteu dient que el meu pare també perdrà – el Goku i el Gohan afirmen amb el cap – així si perdo jo no em pot pegar crits i si guanyo no tindré que lluitar contra ell. Bé.

- Mira, la noia ha demanat temps mort – diu el Goku.

Anem al ring a veure que passa si la noia ha demanat temps mort, per alguna cosa deu de ser.

- Vegeta, ets més ràpid del que em pensava.

- Gracies, si et vull guanyar és la única cosa que puc utilitzar. Lluites molt bé.

- Gracies. – La Mart porta una faldilla vermella amb volants i un llaç vermell al darrera i a dalt porta una camiseta blanca amb un llaç vermell, de calçat porta unes botes fins al genoll amb taco d'agulla – et molesta si em trec les sabates.

- Tranquil·la tot sigui per la comoditat al moment de la derrota " la Pam és més forta i àgil del que pensava"

- Ploff, ploff – és el soroll que fan les botes al caure a terra.- ploff,- el llaç de la faldilla, - ploff,- el llaç de la camiseta.

- Ara ja estic millor.

- Te molesta si ho agafo – diu el Vegeta, té problemes per agafar una bota.- Quan pesa?

- Cada peça pesa 2'5 tones. Mer, Venus ho podeu recollir.

- Amb total això pesa sis tones. – la noia afirma davant les paraules del Vegeta.

- El Goku ens ho va recomanar. Normalment per lluitar porto unes botes que pesen menys, però avui no havia pensat en canviar-les.

El Vegeta es sorprèn una mica més quan la Mer agafa les quatre peces de roba i va cap a dins. Sentim l'opinió del comentarista.

- Si us plau espectadors, no s'espantin. Aquest és part del sistema que antigament utilitzava el Follet Tortuga. Fa anys, el participant Son Goku ja ens va demostrar que és podia arribar fins a semifinals duent aquest tipus de roba. Que continueu amb el combat o continueu parlant.

- Calla cuc, que no veus que no seria una lluita justa si no l'espero i no podria gaudir de la victòria.

- Gracies, per deixar-me el temps. Quan vulguis continuem.

- "Ha fet malament aguantant tanta estona tant pes, ara deus està cansada, 10 tones. Deu pesà més o menys 50 kg, seixanta per seguretat, tampoc és tant, jo he entrenat amb gravetats més altes, per tant potser continuo sent més ràpid i tot"- pensa el Vegeta, un cop a finalitzat els seus pensament torna a l'atac.

Anem a les grades, on hi ha el Goku i la resta.

- Estic massa nerviós. De on han sortit aquelles noies?- pregunta el Goten.

- Les he entrenat jo. Je, je – diu el Goku.

- Encara que les hagis entrenat tu, són molt fortes, ara mateix està sent més ràpida que un guerrer que supera la força del súper guerrer. "aquesta ha de ser la meva filla, demostra un control i un domini impressionants."- diu el Gohan.

- Goten m'acompanyes a recollir els bocins del meu pare.

- No hi ha cap problema, germà t'apuntes tu també.

- Si, - el Son Gohan es fica a volar – os estic esperant.- El son Gohan marxa amb el seu germà i el Trunks. El Goku es queda sol i és fica a riure.

- Ja, ja, ja, aquestos estan perdent amb les seves filles, ara jo ho he vist. I tant un com l'altre pensà que la seva filla és la que ha guanyat l'altre combat. Ho han fet molt bé.

Un cop a finalitzat la frase amb veu alta el Goku nota una energia familiar al darrera que salta per seure al seient que havia deixat buit el Goten al seu costat.

- Bones Bulma – diu el Goku.

- Bones Goku – diu mentre li dóna un petó a la boca amb llengua – els secrets s'han de guardar per un mateix.

- De quin secret parles? – pregunta el Goku innocentment.

- No et facis el despistat, - la Bulma s'assenta de cara al Goku sobre seu amb un ràpid moviment - acabes de dir que aquella de allí baix és la meva filla.

- No és un secret, ho he descobert jo mateix.

- Al final em vas fer cas i les vas entrenar?

- Ja ho tenia aparaulat abans de parlar amb tu. – li fica la mà al pit - Els hi vaig suggerir la idea a elles i de moment ja han guanyat als seus pares.

- Val, la Videl es ficarà contenta amb la noticia.- fica una mà per dins dels pantalons del Goku.

- No, Bulma.- Diu mentre li passa la mà per la cama – no pots di res. – La Bulma fa cara de desaprovació a les paraules del Goku – ho han de descobrir elles mateixes i em sembla que de moment estan massa preocupades amb la seva actuació al torneig.

- Amb això tens raó. Però tu.

- Ja ho sé, no puc di res, i ningú s'ha adonat de la força que tenen i tot és perquè aquelles tres han cridat més l'atenció.

- Has antes les coses a la primera, sembla un miracle.

- Em fas riure molt. Per cert, tinc que marxa.

- Ja em deixes, i jo que volia està una estona amb tu.

- Tinc que anar a recollir els bocins del Vegeta, amb una mica de sort sortirà viu.

- És molt difícil que perdi, el seu orgull no s'ho permet.

- No saps la força que te ta filla. Si vols ens podem veure, ja saps que sempre m'ha tranquil·litzat està amb tu abans d'un combat.

- Menys mal que lluites contra la teva muller.

- Shhhh – i li dóna un peto. – Fins després, et faré un truc.

El Goku marxa de les graves i va cap al costat del ring. Veu com el Trunks està parlant tranquil·lament amb la Venus, mentre que els seus dos fills estan mirant el combat, un ajuda a l'altre ha està de peu. Amb aquestes que la Mer s'aproxima als dos Son d'una forma més ràpida que no pas el patriarca de la família.

- Hola Son Gohan – diu la Mer – bones Goten.

- Simpatia de part teva, cóm és? – pregunta el Gohan.

- Ara ja no som contrincants. Ja no és necessari que et busqui les pessigolles.

- Amb això tens raó. Què vols alguna cosa?

- Demanar-te perdó per lo del peu. Pensava que no t'havia donat tan fort.

- Tranquil·la la torta me la vaig fer al vespre. No vas sé tu "és la Bra, la Pam no demanaria perdó per una cosa que ha fet ella"

- Així no res. "val, vaig ser jo, que no em reconeguis està bé" bones Goku.

- Per el que es pot observar heu fet les paus. – diu el Goku

- Ha donat un motiu coherent per no està barallar-nos – contesta el Gohan.

- Crec que a la Mart li queda poc combat. M'aproximo per veure'l amb més calma. – la Mer s'allunya dels Son juntament amb el Goku.

- Pam ahir vas fer un combat molt bo pel vespre.

- Gracies, però estàs segur que soc la Pam.

- Sí, ho he vist fa un moment, totes tres heu lluitat contra els vostres pares i com que són unes persones tant orgulloses de elles mateixes com de les seves filles ells donen per suposat que han perdut contra la filla de l'altre.

- Està bé el motiu. Mira com guanyarà la Mart.

Anem a veure el combat, ja que ho ha suggerit la Mer. El Vegeta està paralitzat mentre que la Mart té els braços extensos i les mans obertes.

- Va, a que ara cauràs – diu mentre li dóna una puntada al Vegeta

- Què m'has fet? No me puc moure

- No coneixies aquesta tècnica. És la mateixa que utilitza el Xaos. – li dóna una altra puntada i ja està quasi fora del ring.

- Ho trobo molt poc esportiu guanya així. – diu el Vegeta.

- Ja, però és l'única forma que ho puc fer sense fer-te mal.

- Jo que et volia com a mercenària i ara demostres principis.

- Els demostro perquè si em passo fent-te mal et mataria i em desqualificarien del torneig. Adéu – li dóna una puntada que l'envia fora.

- Així no està tant malament. "Ara a buscar al Kakarott"

Els grups s'han mogut una mica i ara hi ha el Trunks i el Goten separats dels demés homes, però amb la Venus al costat, amb aquestes que arriben la Mart i la Mer. La primera de les esmentades es llença als braços del Goten amb un acte molt sentimental i li dona un petó (entendre per morreo)

- No em dius lo bé que he lluitat – diu la Mart un cop es separen.

- Ho has fet molt bé – li torna el petó – ara ets la segona persona més forta del món.

- Ejem, ejem, - fa la Mer – primer tindríem que parlar-ho entre nosaltres. Jo marxo que estan amb vosaltres m'entren molts malts de cap.

- Adéu dama de gel – diu la Mart.

- Ho sento ja no ho soc – diu la Mer quan marxa amb el canvi de lloc instantani.

- Després et truco que et vull explicar unes coses – diu la Mart – No sé si m'haurà escoltat.

Anem amb el Goku i el Vegeta que realitzen una volta de reconeixement per l'estadi

- Què t'ha semblat el meu combat? – pregunta el Vegeta.

- A estat bé, lluitaves contra una deixeble meva que vols que digui.

- Te de felicitar, les has entrenat molt bé. Que guanyessin al Son Gohan no era una cosa tant difícil d'esperar, però que em guanyés a mi, és tota una sorpresa.

- Gracies Vegeta, tu li has fet que es tragués les botes i això està molt bé.

Deixem als dos tirant-se floretes i anem a veure a les noies que ja s'han separat dels nois.

- Noies, - diu la Mart – aquest ja ens han oblidat. – la Mer aixeca una cella – el Goten ja no pensa en que té una amiga amb drets. Ara solsament veu aquestes cames

- No és el que buscaves – diu la Mer

- Sí i no. – contesta la Mart – tenim que venir aquí a la terra com les que som i ficar-los amb un embolic.

- No sembla mala idea – diu la Venus que fins el moment estava molt callada.

- Seria una forma de preparar el combat final – diu la Mer

- No és mala idea, jo os porto – desapareixen de la Terra i apareixen a Nàmec i es canvien l'aspecte.- per cert Pam, per què has dit que ja no ets la dama de gel.

- No ho he dit jo, simplement he fet de missatgera, os he comunicat les paraules del Nurt. – diu la Pam

- Segur que les ha dit després de que os peguéssiu el lote – diu la Maron.

- No, estàvem parlant i me'l ha donat un petó sense més.

- Per fi has lligat, molt bé – diu la Maron.

Anem a la Terra mentre aquestes parlen de les seves coses, concretament anirem a veure al Goku i al Vegeta.

- Kakarott, voldràs forma part de la banda de mercenaris?

- No, sempre he lluitat per la pau, ara no me ficaré amb el negoci de compra venda de planetes.

- És un negoci molt divertit i lucratiu, per cert creus que la Mart i la Mer ho acceptarien.

- Elles tenen la seva opinió i no sé quina és. Però crec que una ho acceptaria si li deixes manar.

- Això està bé. Tindré que seguir – comença a sonar una música de mòbil molt semblant a la marxa imperial de star wars – els seus progressos.

- Vegeta, que no penses contestà.

- Oi, si es la música de la Bra, que voldrà ara la mocosa. – està parlant una estona amb la Bra i un cop ha penjat parla amb el Goku una altra vegada – Va taxi, que m'has de portar

- Cóm? I on?

- M'has de du a Nàmec, que la meva princesa s'ha cansat d'estar allí. No era això exactament, però és una bona forma de resumir-ho.

El Goku i el Vegeta desapareixen de la Terra i tornen a aparèixer al cap d'una estona amb les noies.

- Avi, quanta estona queda pel teu combat? – pregunta la Pam

- És a les cinc.

- Princesa, encara no entenc per què no has volgut veure el meu combat?

- "Si que l'he vist" Mira papà, tu em vas castigar. El Goku sempre ens ha donat el seu suport, ara solsament has d'unir les fletxes.

- Et vas enfadar tant perquè no et vaig deixar participar. Així, ja ens veurem – i el Vegeta marxa volant.

- Ara que os tinc a totes al davant. – diu el Goku – hi ha dos guerres que consideren que la Mer és la Bra i que la Mart és la Pam.

- Així és més fàcil – diu la Maron – val més que marxem que hem d'anar a veure a uns nois.

- Jo vaig a veure al meu pare, que em sembla que li anirà bé una mongeta pel peu.

- Pam, m'estàs sorprenent. – diu la Bra – primer et treuen el mot de dama de gel i després aniràs a demanar-li perdo al teu pare, ets sorprenen.

- Deixa'm en pau. Ens veiem al combat. Adéu - i marxa del lloc.

- Noies no la feu massa grossa, penseu que encara queden molts dies pel davant – diu el Goku.

- Com sempre farem cas al Mestre, - diu la Maron – no és preocupi, en tot cas preparem un fantàstic final de festa.

Les dos noies que quedaven marxen del costat del Goku i aleshores el Goku decideix trucar a la Bulma per "parlà" una mica abans del combat. La Pam ha aconseguit trobar al seu pare i ja que estan els dos sols tenen una conversa de pare a filla que portaven evitant molts dies.

- Hola papà. Ho sento pel peu.

- Tranquil·la, en una lluita no aprens si no resultes ferit.

- Em vingut a veure el combat de l'avi –diu la Pam

- No és necessària tanta presa per canvià de tema. Ahir va està molt bé, jo et vaig dir que tenies les cames desprotegides i vaig sortir ferit en una cama. Si t'hagués dit que no et protegies el tòrax, avui tindria alguna costella trencada.

- No, simplement estaries ferit. Te portat una mongeta.

- Moltes gràcies. Ara ja puc caminar millor. Mira s'aproxima el Nurt i la Map.

- Qui? – pregunta la Pam ja que no els coneix.

- Ara te'ls presento – diu el Gohan mentre fa senyes perquè s'aproximin.

- Hola Gohan. Tu també m'has reconegut. – diu el Nurt

- Si, però la teva amiga qui és? – pregunta el Gohan.

- El meu nom és Pam. – diu la Map

- El meu també – diu la Pam.

- Sou la mateixa persona, però de diferents realitats – explica el Nurt. – Com jo que soc el Trunks.

- Òndia Map sembles molt més forta que no pas jo – diu la Pam – "soc molt bona dient mentides"

- Segurament que ella ha entrenat i tu no ho has fet gaire "no ho crec. Si és la Mart, serà molt més forta que no pas la Map".

- És que jo vaig ajudar al Trunks a guanyar als androides. – diu la Map mostrant-se tímida.

- Està bé, jo no he fet cap lluita important – diu la Pam

- Gohan, - diu el Nurt – aquest mati duies unes crosses i ara ja no, cóm és?

- Ahir em vaig fer una torta, i el Goku li ha dit a la Pam i ella m'ha portat unes mongetes màgiques.

- Tranquil Gohan – diu la Map – d'aquí dos combats la guanyaré a la causant i així et podré venja.

- Qui ha d'esta tranquil·la ets tu. "et serà molt difícil guanyar-la"

- Perdó per molestà, - diu la Pam – et pots transforma.

- Ja fa molt temps que puc. Què tu no pots?

- No – diu la Pam mentre arruga el morro – "ja sé més o menys quina força tens"A quin nivell arribes?

- Al primer – contesta la Map.

- Ho pregunta com si hagués molts més nivells – diu el Nurt.

- És clar, tu no ho saps, el Goku arriba al tercer i jo tinc com un nivell més sense està transformat.

- I per què no l'has utilitzat al combat?

- Perquè porto massa anys sense entrenar i és necessita tenir el cos molt preparat per acumular tanta energia.

Deixem que continuïn parlant fins a l'hora del combat del Goku. La Pam s'ha quedat amb el seu pare per veure el combat, mentre que la Bra i la Maron han anat amb el Goten i el Trunks respectivament. Els dos participants ja estan a damunt del ring i comencen a lluitar d'una forma molt salvatge. Anem a veure les opinions dels espectadors.

- Goten – diu la Bra, mentre es col·loca a la protecció del braços del noi – que em pots explicà la lluita.

- Doncs mira – diu mentre l'abraça – "amistat amb públic, això em pot costà la vida si em veu el Vegeta" Bla, bla, bla...

- Està molt bé. On són les noies que tant nombràveu ahir. "vull una resposta ràpida"

- No les he vist, hauran nat a celebrar la victòria que ha tingut la Mart amb el teu pare.

- Ja, he vist les imatges al moment de dinar. Després t'ha donat una abraçada, os teniu molta amistat.

- Amistat, "moriré", mai més ben dit. Segurament que et portaries bé si la coneixes.

Fixem-nos amb el combat, ja que les noies estan fent el ruc amb els nois esperant que acabi el combat per donar-li una sorpresa, ja que s'ho mereixen.

- Lluites molt bé, m'estàs sorprenent molt – diu el Goku.

- Gracies, consideres que seria dolent transformar-me.

- Serà més divertit, no tindré que guardà tant el poder.

- Goku, no tens memòria, sempre t'he dit que no diguis que en el combat estàs dissimulant el poder.

- Ho sento.

- No passa res. Per això s'enfada el Vegeta – diu la Ranfan al mateix temps que és transforma.

Anem ara amb el Trunks i la Maron que estan asseguts amb un banc.

- Expliquem per què aquella dona s'ha transformat? – diu la Maron mentre creua una cama sobre el Trunks.

- Una invasió d'alienígenes. "Jo no sabia com era està amb aquesta rossa"

- Molt bona resposta. Això em preocupa, perquè les úniques que es poden transformà són la Pam i la Bra.

Deixem que vagin parlant els dos tranquil·lament i continuem mirant el combat.

- Tinc una atac, encara que ja l'hagin utilitzat durant aquest torneig seré poc original.

- Ets lliure de fer el que vulguis.

- Mossegada del Sol.- amb l'atac de la Ranfan tots els espectadors és queden enlluernats.

- Tu tampoc tens gaire bona memòria, ja no te'n recordes del torneig on ens vam prometre que li vaig demostrà al Ten que puc lluità sense la vista.

- Així solsament em queda una solució. Em rendeixo – i baixa del ring.

El combat ha finalitzat i el Goku està buscant a les noies per tornar-les a portà cap a casa seva i solsament troba a la Maron.

- On són les demés?

- Estan executant un pla, no crec que tardin molt.

- Així les esperaré.

- La Pam m'ha dit que t'ha buscat abans del combat i no t'ha vist.

- Estava tancat a l'habitació "amb la Bulma".

Veiem com està la Bra fent-se mimos amb el Goten i amb aquestes que apareix la Mart.

- Hola – diu la Mart i el Goten és fica blanc.

- Hola – diu la Bra – i tu ets?

- Soc la Mart, però que fas tu tan apegada a ell.

- És el meu amic amb drets. Per què preguntes tant indignada, Mart.

- Doncs perquè també és el meu amic amb drets. "aquestes són les paraules que ha escrit al guió la Bra, fan fàstic" – diu la Mart – suposo que el Trunks no li deu fer el mateix a la Venus. – El Goten està blanc i no sap com reaccionà.

- El Trunks li fa el mateix a la Maron deus voler di – diu la Bra.

- Mira Goten, com que m'has ofès a mi i a la meva amiga et faig un repte. Quan acabi el torneig tindràs un combat contra la Mer i jo. Si vols li pots demanà ajut al Trunks.

- Tinc alguna altra opció. – diu el Goten a mitja veu.

- Morir a les mans del meu pare – diu la Bra.

- Doncs accepto – diu mentre la Bra i la Mart marxen juntes. Un cop les noies ja s'han separat del Goten.

- Ja pots tornà al teu aspecte – diu la Bra, i del lloc on hi havia la Mart, apareix la Pam.

- Ara els nostres pares estàvem creient amb una cosa certa. – diu la Pam

- Però solsament els hi em donat la raó durant molt poca estona.

- Ara solsament queda una part del pla per executar.

Nda: Aquest episodi és molt diferent al que està amb la versió castellana i a partí d'aquí succeirà el mateix amb molts episodis. Fins aviat.


	9. Nurt i Mer

Ja s'han celebrat quatre combats, per tant ja coneixem al menys a un participant de cada combat dels vuitens de final. La situació és la mateixa que la de la nit anterior. Anem al restaurant de l'hotel, però aquest cop amb el Goten i el Trunks que ja vam pels postres i esperen que el cambrer els hi vingui a agafar la nota del que volen prendre.

- Ja ho sabeu el que voleu nois – diu el cambrer.

- Jo tinc un dubte, com fiqueu gall indi amb una postra – pregunta el Goten – i el més important que és.

- Aquest és una postra per a varies persones. Però ahir a la nit va haver una taula on van repetir i tot – el cambrer és sorprèn al veure que el Goten no ho fa – Agafem mitja síndria, la buidem, la tallem a bocins petits i la tornem a introduir, a sobre fiquem uns talls de barra de gelat, uns de crocant, nata muntada i uns bombons. A més a més em sembla que hi ha alguna bola que altra.

- Sembla que pot està bé. Portam un – diu el Goten.

- A mi – diu el Trunks – em portaràs un eriço

- Li tindria que dir que l'eriço també és per a dos persones.

- No hi ha problema – diu la Mart que acaba d'arribar amb una mini texana i un top blau.

- Porta tres plats més i ja està – diu la Venus que du una mini amb volant i a dalt una camiseta amb la llengua dels Rolling Stone. .

- Jo no os he invitat a seure a taula – diu el Trunks.

- Tranquil. – diu la Mer, que va amb uns texans i un jersei de tires – ja he parlat amb la Maron i la teva germana i els hi he dit que han set aquestes dos –senyala a la Mart i a la Venus – les que ho han fet tot.

- Moltes gràcies – diu el Goten. Les noies s'asseuen al mig dels nois, la Mart al costat del Goten, la Venus al costat del Trunks i la Mer entre mig de les dos.

- Ja se sap, - diu la Venus – normalment tot és culpa de les noies.

- I a més a més aquelles demanaven una cosa que no era seva – diu la Mart al mateix temps que comença a acariciar la cama del Goten amb el peu.

- Així doncs, - diu el Goten – suprimim el combat entre nosaltres.

- No – diu la Mart mentre arruga el morro – no ho podem fer perquè la Bra li explicaria al seu pare. Val més que continuem amb això

- Encara que crec que al final no voldrem lluitar, - afegeix la Mer.

- Així podem està tranquils durant uns dies – diu el Trunks.

- Un consell, demà vigila. – diu la Mer.

- Òndia, - diu la Venus – li estàs dient que vagi amb conte. Pensa que lluita contra el teu amic – l'última paraula l'ha dit ficat les cometes amb els dits.

- Os deixo que tinc pressa per anà a algun lloc – diu la Mer.

- Una altra vegada – diu la Venus.

- S'ha tornat a enfadà – afegeix la Mart.

- Os agrada fer-la enfada – pregunta el Trunks com qui no vol.

- Una mica, ho faig – diu la Mart – perquè és més forta que jo.

- Així és una noia que fa por. – diu el Goten.

Deixem que continuïn parlant de les seves coses i anem a seguir a la Mer. La Mer veu a la llunyania la silueta del Nurt i s'aproxima pel darrera.

- Qui soc? – pregunta mentre li tapa els ulls.

- Map, ja t'ho he dit moltes vegades que entre nosaltres no hi pot haver res, deixat de jocs idiotes.

- Ho sento – diu la Mer – no pensava que t'enfadaries tant per una broma.

- Qui s'ha de disculpar soc jo, que t'he confós. Desprens una energia molt semblant a la seva.

- Igual que tu, que desprens una energia molt semblant al Trunks.

- Ja ho diuen, tothom té el seu doble.

- Ja, però lo vostre és massa. Ho sé que ets el Trunks.

- Ara jo no té que haver-hi més misteri.

- T'equivoques, encara no saps qui soc. – diu la Mer, mentre li rodeja amb un braç el coll.

- Això és jugar amb foc. – el Nurt li passa el braç per l'esquena a la Mer

- Vigila i no et cremis doncs.

- Algun consell per guanyar a l'altre Trunks – diu el Nurt al mateix temps que desequilibra a la Mer amb el peu l'aguanta amb el braç que havia passat avanç i li dona un petó.

- Ets bastant ràpid – diu un cop han acabat el petó. – però no sé si tindràs prou amb això.

- Peses molt, com és? – pregunta el Nurt – quasi no et puc subjectar.

- Estic entrenant. El Goku ens va dir que ho teníem que dur sempre.

- Val. Vols venir a donar un tomb a la llum de les estrelles, mentre les ones et mullen els peus.

- Crec que qualsevol noia amb el seny a lloc diria que sí. Jo no el tinc del tot, però també ho dic.

Deixem als dos enamorats passejant per la platja i anem amb la Mart i la Venus que ja han sortit del restaurant i s'han separat dels seus amics.

- Noia, crec que no podré està gaire temps més sense embolicar-me amb el Goten. – diu la Mart.

- Crec que els estem provocant massa. – afegeix la Venus – I tinc por que s'espatlli el pla.

- És perillós, però tindrem que conserva les idees. Ja que no vull que s'espatlli el final de festa.

- Jo crec que ens estem passant i tot – diu la Venus com si fos una mamà.

- Sí mamà, intentaré no fer-me mal.

- Filleta – diu la Venus mentre li acaricia el cap a la Mart. – No em preocupa que et facis mal, em preocupa més a qui pots fe mal.

- Val, - diu la Mart- parlant de mares, tinc que parlà amb la meva, li vaig di que la trucaria alguna vegada.

- Doncs vaig a parlà amb el Goku, ja que està allí.

La Venus va on està el Goku juntament amb la Kira, la Ranfan i una noia amb el pel plau que no sap qui és.

- Bona nit mestre – diu la Venus amb tota l'educació possible.

- Bona nit. Pensava que no os podíeu separar. – diu el Goku.

- De vegades ho fem. – contesta la Venus – Per cert, qui són?

- Unes amigues – diu el Goku al mateix temps que a la del cabell blau li comença a sonar el telèfon i es separa del grup. – avui sortiu de festa ja que demà no teniu que barallar-vos amb ningú.

- Això no se sap. – diu la Venus – coneixent a les altres dos tot pot passar. Per cert, saps que al final lluitaran la Mer i la Mar contra el Goten i el Trunks.

- Aquelles animalots li faran mal al meu petit – diu la Ranfan, quan la Bulma torna al grup.

- Aquí hi ha alguna cosa que no funciona – pensa la Venus.

- Qui li farà mal al Goten? – pregunta la Bulma (Nda: Recordeu que les noies encara no sabem qui són les tres)

- La Mart i la Mercuri lluitaran contra el Trunks i el Goten.

- No, s'ha d'evitar el combat – diu la Bulma – no vull perdre a un fill.

- Jo marxo que això és massa estrany per mi Adéu – i la Venus marxa del lloc i torna amb la Mart.

- Hola, com t'ha anat la conversa amb la mamà – pregunta la Venus a la Mart.

- Bé. M'ha dit que em cuida i que...- la Bra es interrompuda per la Venus.

- Vigilis amb les granotes. – amb les paraules de la Venus, la Mart arruga el morro.

- Cóm ho sabies?

- La teva mamà és aquella dona de allí amb el pel blau.

- Val, així doncs les altres deuen sé la Chichi i la Videl.

- La Chichi és la Ranfan, perquè ha dit que li farien mal al seu petit i la Videl la Kira. – diu la Venus.

- La pregunta és li expliquem a la Mer o no el que passa – diu la Bra.

- Un cop hagi guanyat a la seva mare li podríem di.

- Excel·lent – diu la Mart, mentre creu els dits al pit – pitja el botó taronja del rellotge. – la Venus li fa cas i es converteix amb una noia rosa, d'ulls blaus.

- Ei, el meu aspecte real, quant de temps sense veure'l – diu la Maron.

- Ara anirem a parlà amb aquelles i li diré a la meva mare que l'he descobert.

- Bona idea, però té una petita pega, la Pam s'està aproximant. – fa la petita anotació la Maron.

- No hi ha problema, coneixent-la, segur que no fica la pota.

- Ara ho podrem veure.

Les noies tornen amb la seva aparença normal cap on estan el Goku i les demés dones.

- Bones, Goku, que em pots firmà un autògraf – diu la Bra.

- No hi ha cap problema, "val més que segueixi el joc" – el Goku firma el paper sense fer cap més pregunta.

- Sra. Brieff que em pot firma un autògraf, - diu la Maron – es sorprenent com es manté de jove i això que és un geni.

- Gracies, quin nom fico? – pregunta la Bulma.

- Fica – diu la Bra – per la teva filla Bra que no rebrà cap càstig.

- No em diguis que ets la meva filla. – pregunta la Bulma una mica incrèdula.

- Ho soc. I vosaltres sou la Chichi i la Videl. – diu la Maron i les altres dos afirmen amb el cap.

Anem ara amb la parella d'enamorats que estan passejant de la maneta i veuen a les amigues.

- Anem cap allí. Que el Goku et podrà explicà millor quin nivell té el Trunks. – diu la Mer – "cóm és que estan així, que deuen tenir pensat"

- Tens raó, segurament que em podrà ajudar. L'altre dia va dir que jo era més fort, però no va dir quant de més fort.

- Veus, així tot serà més fàcil. Un moment que li tinc que enviar un missatge a una amiga. – La Mer agafa el mòbil, envia el missatge a la Mart, la Mart li contesta dient que està parlant amb sa mare.- Nurt, tinc un mal pressentiment.

Un cop arriben al grup gran, la Mer saluda al seu mestre amb molta estima.

- Bones, mestre – diu la Mer – Kira, Ranfan bones. A que em les presenta a les altres?

- Hola, jo soc la Bra Brieff.

- Òndia i tu deus de ser la seva germana oi – diu la Mer mentre senyala a la Bulma.

- No, ho sento. Soc la seva mare.

- Estàs més jove que l'última vegada que et vaig veure – diu el Nurt.

- Avantatges de que hi hagi les boles de drac. – diu la Bulma – tu ets el Trunks, si no m'equivoco.

- Exacte. Aquesta és la meva germana, jo l'havia vist diferent durant el mati.

- Has vist a la Bra de fa tres dies. – diu la Bra – teníem la intenció de participà, però a l'últim moment vam fer cas als pares.

- No m'ho crec – diu la Bulma – tu fent cas al Vegeta. Encara que sigui amb el detall més petit.

- Mamà, ara tenim que marxa – diu la Bra, mentre agafa el braç de la Maron – Adéu.

- A elles també els hi vas ensenyar el canvi de lloc instantani – diu la Mer quasi cridant.

- Li vaig ensenyar a la meva neta i ella li va ensenyar a les seves amigues. Per cert, cóm és que heu vingut?

- Jo volia preguntar-te – diu el Nurt – quina diferència hi ha de potencial entre el Trunks i jo.

- Doncs – el Goku busca la mirada de la Bulma, la Bulma torç el cap amb senyal d'afirmació – hi ha molta. Si no recordo malament, ell no arriba al segon nivell, i si ho fa no ho suporta gaire estona.

- Així no tinc problema. Gracies, bona nit.

- Bona nit gent. Bona nit mestre – diu al mateix temps que és penja del coll del Goku i li dona un petó a la galta.

- Bona nit – diu el Goku al mateix temps que despentina a la Mer.

- No m'agrada que em despentinin.

Amb aquestes paraules, la Chichi té un flash-back en el qual observa la mateixa situació l'únic que canviant als protagonistes, en el lloc de la Mer hi ha la Pam.

- No pot sé – diu mig cridant – aquella és – el Goku li dóna un petó a la boca, perquè calli.

- Ho sento si t'he interromput, - diu el Goku – no era la meva intenció.

- "Vols que calli, doncs ho faré" Ara no me'n recordo – diu la Chichi i tots es fiquen a riure.

Anem a l'habitació de les noies, concretament a la porta per la part del passadís on hi ha la Mer i el Nurt.

- Així decideixo jo que fem el dia lliure, si mal no recordo – diu la Mer.

- Exacte, et faria companyia durant més estona, però demà tinc un combat i no em puc refiar.

- Doncs així toca que ens acomiadem. Per cert, què penses de la teva germana?

- Em fa por. He pogut notà que té una força interior molt alta i això pot sé molt perillós.

- Tranquil, pensà que la Mart és pitjor.

- Saps dóna ànims.

- Hi ha molta gent que ho diu. Tinc que entrà, les meves amigues estan escoltant la conversa.

- Hi ha algun mal amb això – diu el Nurt.

- Deuen esperar que ens donem un petó.

- Doncs que gaudeixin de l'espectacle – diu el Nurt al mateix temps que és morreja amb la Mercuri.

La noia entra a l'habitació sense creuar cap paraula més amb el noi i un cop a dins es troba a les seves amigues que l'estan esperant.

- Cóm heu descobert lo de les mares? – pregunta la Mer.

- Anem per parts – diu la Mart, la Bra s'ha tornat a canviar d'aparença – des de quan estàs tan a prop d'un noi sense pegar-li.

- Doncs des del primer dia de la part final, mig dia tontejant i després juntets – diu la Mer.

- Està molt bé – diu la Venus – jo també em vull junta amb algú.

- Os teniu que esperar – diu la Mer. – Contesteu-me a la pregunta i quina de les dos és la mamà i quina l'avia.

- Ho sento, això et toca descobrir-ho a tu – diu la Mart.

- Tot no pot sé tant fàcil a aquesta vida – afegeix la Venus.

- Bona nit. – diu la Mer.

- No, encara no. Et tinc que explicar unes coses de cara a demà – afegeix la Mart.

Les noies es queden parlant fins ben entrada la nit.


	10. Un cop a la realitat

Per no canviar l'estructura dels capítols, tornem a estar al matí del segon dia de la final, segon dia de la final sona malament, però així és. Podem observar com el comentarista es col·loca al mig del quadrilàter.

- Senyores i senyors espectadors, els hi vull comentar que en mitja hora començarà el primer combat del dia – es pot observar com un noi va corrent i li entrega un paper – segons m'acaben de notificar el participant Cor Petit s'ha retirat. "És molt estrany". I per tant el combat que es realitzarà d'aquí a mitja hora serà el combat entre l'A-18 que va quedar segona en la 23è edició i la Map, una de les revelacions d'aquest torneig. Després es realitzarà el combat entre el Trunks i el Nurt.

Anem a veure com l'A-18 s'ha pres el que li toca jugar de bon matí, ella que no és aficionada a matinà.

- Tinc son. Encara no m'he despertat.

- Tranquil·la, no és necessari que et despertis, segur que tindràs un combat ràpid, guanyaràs i em podràs venjar. – diu el Krilyn

- Jo no estaria tant segur – diu el Goku que solsament sé sap ficà al mig de les converses alienes.

- I per què? – pregunta el Krilyn

- Perquè aquella d'allà es podria dir que més o menys és la meva neta.

- Però si la teva neta està a Namec amb la meva filla – diu l'A-18.

- Ja ho sé, per això he dit més o menys perquè és de la mateixa realitat que el Trunks.

- M'estàs dient que aquella noia pot sé em va destruir.

- No ho he dit, no té tanta força com per fer-ho. – contesta el Goku.

- Així estic més tranquil·la.

- Li vaig a dir al Gohan que hi ha una filla seva participant – diu el Krilyn i marxa del lloc.

- Goku segur que tu ho saps respondre. Per què la meva filla no està mirant el combat de la seva mare.

- Crec que no s'imaginaven que lluitessis a aquestes hores. – una pausa dramàtica per part del Goku – on deuen de ser per què amb aquest planeta no donen senyals de vida.

- Si no estan aquí deuen de sé a Namec. Preciós, la meva filla no veurà com guanyo.

- Amb aquest món tot no pot sé.

El Nurt està amb un racó sol endinsat amb els seus pensament. Amb aquestes que algú li tapa els ulls amb les mans i ell es gira per donar-li un petó, sense obrir-los, per no trencar la màgia. Un cop el petó ja s'ha acabat obre els ulls i oh sorpresa.

- T'ho he dit moltes vegades que no juguis a aquestos jocs amb mi. – diu el Nurt tot indignat a una Map que no pot amagar l'alegria.

- Tens raó, de tant provar-ho al final he aconseguit un petó i tot. Soc una noia afortunada. O estaves pensant en que li donaves a una altra.

- Ho has encertat, no erets tu "tenen el mateix tipus d'energia. Per tant són la mateixa persona Mer té he descobert"- al acabar els pensament li surt una rialla al rostre.

- Fas cara de ruc. Per fi et vas ajuntar amb la Mer ahir.

- No tindries que pensar amb el combat. En lloc d'en tonteries.

- Ara ja tinc un objectiu per guanyar-la, a més a més de guanyar al meu pare m'ha pres al noi que m'agrada. Ho sento et quedés sense novia.

- Dónes massa coses per suposat. No et serà tant fàcil guanyà a l'A-18

- Tinc una motivació extra. Ja ens veurem quan això acabi adéu. – i amb aquestes paraules la Map marxa del lloc.

Anem a veure de la lluita de gates quina sortirà més esgarrapada.

- Et bec molt segura, - diu la Map – com es nota que no saps a qui t'enfrontes.

- Pot ser un combat molt divertit – contesta l'A-18 al mateix temps que es llença a l'atac.

Anem al públic.

- Krylin que penses – pregunta el Son Gohan – la meva filla té alguna possibilitat o no.

- No em confonguis. Perquè cap dels dos sap quina força té la cria.

El Vegeta ha anat a veure el combat al costat del seu fill.

- Nurt, estàs preparat per afrontar-te a tu mateix. – pregunta el Vegeta.

- Pare no ho sé. Segons el que m'ha dit el Goku y la Mer no és gaire fort, en principi no tindria que tenir gaires problemes.

- Jo t'ho ratifico. Em preocupa més el combat que tindràs contra la Mart que no pas el del Trunks.

Anem a Namec a veure que fan les noies.

- Jo no me vull mullar – diu la Mer.

- Pensa que abans m'he tingut que ficar dins de l'esquelet d'un monstre – diu la Maron.

- I no se t'ha trencat cap ungla – afegeix la Mart. – en canvi a mi sí quan he entrat en aquella cova.

- Amb això estiu dient que soc la única que encara no s'ha embrutat – les amigues de la Pam afirmen. – Ara torno – es capbussa a l'aigua i al cap d'un instant apareix amb la macro bola d'un estel. – Ja estan totes. Ara simplement queda rentar-nos i tornar.

- Molt bé. Així podré arribar a temps de veure el combat de ma mare – diu la Maron.

- Ara que hi penso, com li haurà anat a la meva mare? o era el de l'avia? – pregunta la Mer.

- Donem-nos presa hi ho descobrirem.

Tornem a la terra per veure el combat de l'A-18 i de la Map.

- Has de vigilar més la guàrdia – diu l'A-18

- No m'ho crec que m'ajudis.

- Donés coses per suposat. Jugar amb tu es molt semblant al primer cop que vaig jugar contra el Vegeta.

- M'afalagues. Tant bona contrincant soc?

- No ho sabies que quasi el mato. El vaig deixar viu per llàstima.

- Aquesta informació no me l'havien dit. – diu la Map mentre esquiva un cop de puny de l'A-18

- Per cert, per què lluites amb tant entusiasme?- diu mentre li llença una puntada.

- Vull guanyar aquest combat i el següent. Així podré lluitar contra la Mercuri que ha humiliat al pare i a més a més surt amb el noi que m'agrada – diu la Map mentre li intenta donar un cop de puny a l'A-18.

- És per un bon motiu. Saps que no tens possibilitats.

- Alguna en té que haver. Encara no t'he demostrat tot el meu poder.

- Ho sé, fico la mà al foc de que et pots convertir, et faré un favor. M'ho tornes no donant-li gaire fort a la Venus.

- Quin favor em fas? Jo no te'n he demanat cap- la Map veu com l'A-18 es dirigeix cap a la punta del ring – no ho facis, així no serà una digna. –l'A-18 bota fora del ring - victòria

El Nurt s'aproxima a la Map.

- Vaja forma de guanyar – diu rient – no has tingut ni que mostrar tot el teu poder. O no t'ha deixat temps per fer-ho.

- No he volgut "ara és el moment idoni" tenia pensat utilitzar la meva força en una altra cosa. – Es llença a donar-li un peto dels que fan història amb llengua inclosa.

Una mica distants, però el suficientment aprop.

- No ho entenc- diu la Bra – per què no vas amb l'aparença normal.

- Molt fàcil, perquè tinc un nuvi – veu el que està passant entre el Nurt i la Map – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – desprèn una gran quantitat d'energia que crida l'atenció de tothom.

- Maron, ves a buscar al Goku, que jo intentaré frenar-la mentre pugui – diu la Bra al mateix temps que es transforma en la Mart i en súper guerrer

La Maron marxa del lloc i mentre està viatjant, es transforma amb la Venus. Un cop arriba on està el Goku veu que parla tranquil·lament amb el Vegeta.

- Goku, - diu respirant amb dificultat, com si hagués realitzat una cursa molt gran – necessito la teva ajuda.

- Mocosa, no veus que ara estem parlant. – diu el Vegeta.

- Si que ho he vist, però l'instin de guerrer se li ha adormit. Si no l'atures ràpid, es capaç de matar a algú.

- Però quina energia més bèstia – diu el Vegeta – "segur que és la meva filla". Jo t'acompanyo.

- No és necessari, el que li ha passat és que s'ha enfadat, necessita calma i crec que tu no li pots donar a dia d'avui.

Quan el Goku arriba on està la Mart i la Mer, pot observar com la Mer no para de llençar bombes d'energia al Nurt i a la Map mentre que la Mart mira divertida l'escena.

- No penses fer res per ajudar. – diu el Goku.

- No, ja m'ha trencat l'altre vestit, quan es calmi li compraré xocolata.

- Ves a la plataforma celestial i obra la porta de la sala del esperit i del temps. Ara vindre jo amb ella. – el Goku es transforma en SS3 i intenta frenar a la Mer, mentre que la Mart ja ha desaparegut.

- Ja està bé per què ho has fet? – pregunta el Nurt a la Map.

- Pots estar amb mi o bé estaràs sol tu elegeixes. – diu la Map.

- Calla d'una vegada, cada cop que obres la boca s'enfada més. – diu el Nurt al mateix temps que una bola d'energia li perfila la cara.

Amb aquestes que el Goku pot donar-li un cop a la Mer que la deixa inconscient i se la endu. Amb la resta de Z que s'han quedat a la terra.

- Vas tenir sort que no mostrés el seu potencial en el teu combat – diu el Vegeta.

- Si s'hagués ficat així, era fàcil guanyar-la, no vigilava la guàrdia.

- Tot positivisme, m'encanta.

- Hagués quedat molt bé que el príncep lluites. – diu el Gohan.

- Ho sento, no era una causa de la meva incumbència i a més a més no volia morir.

Anem dins la sala de l'esperit i del temps ja que la porta s'obra i deixa passar a la Venus.

- Cóm és que s'ha ficat així? – pregunta el Goku.

- Si ho he vist bé, la Map estava sobre el coll del Nurt. – diu la Mart

- El primer nuvi que té y li fica les banyes. – diu la Venus – lògic i normal l'enfado.

- Jo no ho bec tant normal – diu el Goku – quan es desperti, li expliqueu la situació que jo torno a baix a parlar amb la meva neta.

- Fins després. – diuen la Venus i la Mart al mateix temps.

- La pregunta és – diu la Mart – ens voldrà ajudar o estarà massa afectada.

- No os ajudaré i no és perquè estigui massa afectada – diu la Mer – vull guardar les forces de cara a una venjança.

- Et sap greu si em retiro – diu la Venus.

- Gens ni mica, el més segur és que l'A-18 em digui quina força té i tu no t'has de trencar ni una ungla.

- Tornem cap a baix – diu la Mart.

- Valdria més canviar les aparences. – puntualitza la Venus.

Les noies tornen a les seves aparences normals cap a l'Illa Papaia.

- Vaig a oferir-li un pacte amb el dimoni al Trunks – diu la Pam adulta – fins després – i marxa del lloc.

- Quants dies creus que el deixarà patint abans de matar-lo – pregunta la Bra

- Si ha aprés alguna cosa com a mínim una setmana. Si no ha aprés res unes hores.

- Esperem que comenci el combat abans d'anar a molestar al papà. – diu la Bra.

- És la teva venjança, tu sabràs quan la vols executar.

La Pam ha anat a parlar amb el Trunks.

- Bones Trunks.

- Et conec d'alguna cosa jo a tu?

- Soc la Pam, és una llarga història i moments abans del combat no hi ha temps per explicar-ho. – el Trunks fa un gest amb la mà de que continuï parlant – com ja sabràs tu ets ell – diu senyalant al Nurt, y el Trunks afirma – durant la primera hora de combat el teu rival no podrà atacar ni defensar-se.

- Tant has entrenat – la noia afirma – i per entrar dins de la teva venjança que guanyo.

- La venjança no és meva, és de la Mercuri. Si l'ajudes el més segur és que acabi suspenent l'últim combat.

- Eren dos les que feien el combat – li recorda el Trunks a la Pam

- Ja, però la Mart és prou intel·ligent com per no lluitar contra el Gotrenks, ja que se li podria trencar un ungla.

- Tu ho deus saber, quina de les dos és més forta?

- No ho sé, crec que no ho sap ni el seu mestre. Això és un secret, no li diguis a ningú i no l'intentis tirar-lo a fora, té això

- Què és?

- Micròfon i altaveu, col·loca-t'ho a l'orella i ja està

- No em vull enfrontar mai contra unes noies, per cert saps on està la meva germana.

- Intentant una cosa divertida. Estaré a les grades, que no em vegis no implica que no actuï. Molta sort – i marxa del lloc.

La Pam busca un lloc a primera fila per veure el combat, mentre que la Bra y la Maron busquen al Vegeta. El combat comença d'una forma molt divertida, cada vegada que el Nurt intenta donar-li un cop al Trunks es queda immobilitzat i rep un cop per part del Trunks.

- Estàs fent trampa – diu el Nurt

- Ho sento, jo no faig res. T'has buscat enemics i ara has d'assumir les conseqüències.

- Jo no he set, la Map m'ha agafat per sorpresa.

- A mi això em dóna igual. Si em va bé el que has fet i tot, ara aquell trio ja no se'n recorda de que volia matar-me i al meu amic perquè estan massa ocupades pensant com et destruiran.

- Per això em seria més útil retirar-me.

- No, l'assaig solsament durarà una hora, després et deixen lluitar amb calma.

- Tens vint, AHHHHHHHHH – crit de dolor del Nurt – per guanyar-me i tirar-me fora.

- Aquest crit deu ser perquè no continuem parlant, una condició era que no et fes fora.

Tornen a lluitar i el Trunks continua mantenint avantatja. Anem a veure al Goku i al Vegeta.

- Pensava que el meu fill no tindria tants problemes per guanyar.

- Però si porta avantatja, que més vols.

- No et facis el despitat Kakarott, em refira al Nurt o creus que no soc capaç de reconèixer a un fill meu.

- Per exemple a la Bra. " ja que aquest no és fill teu"

- Amb això estàs afirmant que les vas entrenar i s'han tornat tan fortes.

- Jo no he dit res, si dic alguna cosa puc morir i no m'interessa. Crec que el Nurt té problemes i els tindrà en tots els combats

- Ha jugat amb foc i ara s'està cremant – diu el Vegeta – aquelles tres són massa bones persones com per no planejar una venjança.

- Sembla que les coneixes molt bé.

- Una és la meva fila, no sé quina encara, però ho esbrinaré. La traïció ha estat massa elevada. Jo crec que al final deixaran que guanyi i tot per poder esplaiar-se en el següent combat.

- Arribarà mort. Tu tens mongetes, Vegeta.

- No, - diu el Vegeta mig enfadat – i tu que en portes.

- El Karin m'havia dit que ja les havien agafat.

- Ets idiota Kakarott, les noies les tenen. "ho sabia que eren elles, són molt bones, estan utilitzant la mateixa tècnica amb la qual m'han guanyat i no noto cap tipus d'energia per enlloc"

El Nurt surt disparat en direcció a les grades, no pot parar, amb aquestes que una energia molt càlida el frena de ser eliminat i el retorna al ring.

- Tranquil, aquest combat no l'has de perdre – li diu una veu.

- Cóm és que l'has salvat? – pregunta la Bra que arriba al costat de la Pam

- Perquè vull veure quina resistència té, si pot suportar els atacs del Trunks sense perdre el coneixement, teu pots passar molt bé.

- Gràcies per la teva consideració – diu la Bra – que queda molta estona encara.

- Tranquil·la deu quedar poc – sona l'alarma del rellotge de la Pam – veus, ja paro, ho tenia cronometrat un hora des de que comences el combat.

- Així deixaràs que guanyi el Nurt – diu la Maron

- Li tocava guanyar i a més a més li ha dit al Trunks que la Map l'ha coaccionat.

- Amb això vols dir que la Map morirà – diu la Bra.

- Exacte, així no tornarà a ficar-se al mig de cap relació.

- Bra tu eliminaràs al Nurt o no – pregunta la Maron.

- Ja ho veurem, el deixaré parlar i si em convenç viurà, però abans patirà, no se li fa mal a una amiga.

- Gràcies – diu la Pam.

- Per cert, - diu la Bra – ens ajudes en la destrucció del príncep

- Ja t'ho he dit abans no.

- Pitjor per tu, t'avorriràs més – amb aquestes paraules de la Bra la Pam li treu la llengua.

La Pam es queda sola mirant el combat mentre que la Bra i la Maron van a fer el voluntariat. Anem a veure que diuen en el combat.

- Ja no t'ajuden i tens problemes per guanyar – diu el Nurt.

- No m'han ajudat, jo les he ajudat. Sabia que no podia guanyar. AHHHHH- es transforma el Trunks amb súper guerrer. – ara ja està més igualat.

- Per què no has plegat com el teu amic – diu el Nurt.

- Perquè ell lluitava contra el seu pare i això és més perillós. O t'hagués agradat lluitar contra el papà.

- Amb 15 minuts hi haurà prou. "la Map no s'imagina les conseqüències dels seus actes, encara que tenia raó amb la força del Trunks"

- No t'havia volgut fer gaire mal abans i em sembla que em sabrà molt greu.

Anem amb el Vegeta i el Goku.

- Al final aquelles l'han deixat amb pau – diu el Goku.

- Li estan allargant el sofriment, estaran uns quants dies així. Pensa que ara lluitarà contra la Mart, amiga intima.

- Et tornaràs a enfadar tant per la mort d'un fill, com amb el Cèl·lula.

- No, aquest cop s'ho ha buscat ell.

Anem a veure com la Bra i la Maron parlen amb la Map.

- Bones, som del diari local i te em de fer una entrevista – diu la Bra.

- Tenim molta presa, perquè ens em entretingut mirant el combat dels tios bons i encara no tenim la feina feta. – diu la Maron

- Primera pregunta, surts amb el Nurt – pregunta la Bra.

- No

- Així puc sortir amb ell. – diu la Bra.

- Per sobre del meu cadàver – respon la Map, mentre li dona un cop de puny a la cara a la Bra, que l'envia lluny, va a tornar-la a atacar, però una energia la tira endarrere.

-Quin mal geni que té la gent – diu la Maron

- Tenies raó, el combat es avorrit – diu la Pam- per cert guapa, no toquis a les meves amigues o no arribaràs ni al combat que perdràs la vida.

- No saps la força que tinc i creus que em podràs guanyar – diu la Map.

- Tu no saps la força que tenim cap de les tres – diu la Maron.

- Tranquil·la el meu pare ja vindrà a venjar-me – diu la Bra amb un mà a la mandíbula – i no crec que tinguis moltes oportunitats – les tres noies marxen i deixen a la Map asseguda al terra.

- T'has passat – diu la Maron.

- No, - contesta la Bra – pensa que si no fos jo, m'hauria trencat la barbeta.

- Això no l'exclou d'amenaçar per les bones. – li recrimina la Maron.

- Deixeu de discutir i anem a parlar amb el Vegeta, Bra val més que portis la cara ben marcada pel cop, utilitza maquillatge.

Un cop arriben les tres noies on hi ha el Vegeta i el Goku.

- Bon dia, - diu la Bra. (nda: recordeu que el Vegeta no sap qui són)

- Bon dia – respon el Goku – a que es deu la vostra visita.

- Venim a fer una entrevista als derrotats, als perdedors – diu la Bra. – per tant Vegeta que opina del combat que s'està realitzant en aquests instants.

- Ara és un combat amb cara i ulls, abans no tenia sentit.

- Està dient que el combat no tenia sentit quan el seu fill guanyava. – diu la Pam

- Exacte "una noia amb el pel blau la cosa més comuna d'aquest món".

- Que li ha semblat perdre – pregunta la Bra.

- M'ha d'afectar perdre. "ara anem a divertir-nos"

- "no es molesta, pla b" Hi ha rumors que diuen que la edat no ajuda

- Tens raó, soc la persona més gran del torneig o això crec, no se l'edat del Patan. "Bra no em penso molestar". Si continues fent aquestes preguntes amb tant poc respecte, et poden fer una cara nova.

- Ja li han fet – diu la Pam.

- Això et passa per ser una cria mal criada – diu el Vegeta.

- Papà no m'agrada que em diguis cria – diu la Bra, mentre a la Pam, al Goku i a la Maron els hi cau la gota.

- Ho sabia. – diu el Vegeta.

- Que sabia avi – contesta la Bra.

- Que les teves amigues tenen més capacitat d'observació que tu.

- No ho entenc. – diu la Bra – m'he perdut

- Li has dit papà – diu la Pam.

- Petit error.

- Per cert qui t'ha fet aquest blau. – pregunta el Vegeta.

- La Map, li he demanat si podia sortir amb el Nurt i m'ha contestat amb el puny.

- Carinyo, no t'has tornat, si sembla que hagis entrenat i tot.

- He practicat una mica, - diu la Bra – el Goku ens ha entrenat durant tres dies. Però la Map ja ho passarà prou bé amb el combat contra la Mercuri.

- Kakarott, gràcies, ja ho tinc una pija bleda, ara tinc la Barbie mercenària

- NOO- crida la Bra, mentre li dóna un cop a l'estomac al Vegeta. – m'agrada que em diguis bleda.

- Coff, coff. Intentaré recordar-me. Per cert per què no heu participat "se que sou el trio de la mort, però encara no sé quina és quina"

- Sr. Vegeta – diu la Maron – ara dirà que no participem, si som les S. Scout.

- Em podries dir quina és quina. – pregunta el Vegeta mirant al Goku.

- No, ho sento no estic tant boig com per trair-les davant seu. Ja has vist que li ha passat al teu fill.

- Ja marxem, - diu la Pam – si us plau sr. Vegeta no li digui res al pare ni al Krylin d'això.

- Seré una tomba, no vull rebre a cap de vosaltres enfadada.

- Ens ha sortit malament el pla, - diu la Pam – la Bra volia que s'enfadés i lluités contra ella.

- No gracies, encara no em vull suïcidar. – contesta el Vegeta. – siguis la Mer o la Mart jo no tinc cap possibilitat, contra una ja he perdut i tot.

- Vegeta no em crec aquesta parsimònia per part teva. – diu el Goku.

- Deixa'm unes setmanes per entrenar i jo no hi haurà tanta calma.

Amb aquestes que les noies van a parlar amb els seves mares que estan a la graderia.

- Mamà guapa, - diu la Bra, mentre li dóna un petó a la Bulma

- què vols? – pregunta la Bulma – i ella qui és.

- Soc la Pam.

- Has fet un canvi impressionant – diu la Ranfan.

- D'acord i tu ets? – pregunta la Pam

- Soc la Chichi.

- Mamà et toca lluita contra la Mercuri. – la Videl afirma amb el cap – Ves amb conte, no crec que vagi amb gaires tonteries.

- Val que volies Bra – diu la Bulma.

- Només veníem a parlar, volia jugar amb el pare, però m'ha descobert.

- Del teu pare ja m'encarrego jo. Per cert, com os van els combats.

- Bulma no diguis això, estem enfadades perquè em fet cas als pares – diu la Maron – i hi ha unes quantes noies amb ganes de guerra.

Deixem a les noies parlant amb les seves mares i anem a veure el final del combat.

- No tens ganes de baixar – diu el Nurt.

- De moment no m'has fet gaire mal – contesta el Trunks, al mateix temps que rep un cop de puny a l'estomac per part del Nurt i es doblega de dolor – ara potser si – i rep una puntada que el tira fora del ring.

- He guanyat. – pensa el Nurt.

Un cop baixa del ring va a buscar a la Map.

- Hola, que fas preciosa – diu el Nurt.

- Ja t'has pensat el sortir amb mi, ja em consideres una noia.

- No, simplement vull que em facis cas.

- Soc tot orelles

- Tenies raó en que el Trunks era dèbil – la noia fa una rialla – i l'embolic amb el qual m'has ficat et causarà la mort i jo seré un dany col·lateral.

- Ets una mica exagerat. No crec que la Mart pugui ser tant forta.

- Jo crec que té el nivell del Goku. Per cert gràcies.

- Gràcies de què – pregunta la Map amb cara de sorpresa.

- No has set tu qui m'ha salvat de sortir fora el ring.

- No, simplement em preguntava com es que no et defensaves.

- Així encara tinc alguna possibilitat de salvar-me i tornar amb ella.

- No crec – diu una veu des de l'esquena.

- No ho creus i per què pare? – diu el Nurt.

- Ets ruc, t'han deixat viu per poder eliminar-te amb les seves pròpies mans.

- No ho entenc – diu la Map.

- Una altra intel·ligent, en el següent combat os toca lluitar contra les amigues de la Mercuri "la meva filla" i os deixaran mig morts, podria dir que el Kakarott va acabar amb millors condicions els combats que va fer contra mi, en comparació a com acabareu vosaltres.

- Teniu les mongetes màgiques – diu la Map.

- Les tenen elles, ho controlen tot en aquest torneig. Són massa bones per una ment tant simple com la teva.

- Em puc transformar – diu la Map intentant recuperar l'orgull perdut

– I elles també poden augmentar la seva força. Pensa que el Goku l'ha pogut deixar inconscient perquè no vigilava la guàrdia.

- I a més a més no ha tret tot el seu poder – diu el Goku que apareix allí al mig.- no crec ni que fos una quarta part.

- No penso plorar la mort de cap fill per les imprudències que faci – diu el Vegeta.

- Jo no et considero ni la meva neta, ja que ella és molt més intel·ligent i et podria derrotar amb una mà "simplement l'aviso que no es confiï".

- Per cert Map com tornis a tocar a la meva filla jo mateix t'elimino, que la pobra porta una cara que fa llàstima. Adéu – marxa el Vegeta amb el Goku.

- Li has fet mal a la filla del Vegeta. Ets idiota.

- Jo no ho sabia que era la filla del Vegeta, ha dit que volia sortir amb tu.

- Simplement et volien provocar, la Bra sap qui soc.

Anem amb el Goku i el Vegeta.

- Que els hi ficaves por al cos – diu el Goku.

- Una mica, és tant il·lusa. No s'ha donat conta encara que no es pot provocar a aquelles.

- Sigui quina sigui l'aparença – diu el Goku i els dos es fiquen a riure

Nda: Per fi l'acabat, l'historia ja no és la mateixa que la versió original. Gracies Valeria per llegir-ho.


	11. Es podría dir que ho sento

Capítol 11 

Anem al menjador on hi ha les noies amb la seva aparença normal.

- Per què estem en una taula tant gran – pregunta la Pam

- Molt fàcil, perquè se'ns acloparà algú – contesta la Bra

- Ja heu pensat com fareu el combat d'aquesta tarda – pregunta la Maron.

- Sí – diu la Bra.

- No – contesta la Pam.

- El tinc que deixar a les portes de la mort i si alguna vol ja li donarà una mongeta.- li acluca un ull a la Pam

- No crec, - diu la Pam – que li doni la novia si vol.

- Ara ja sé perquè et dèiem la dama de gel – diu la Bra.

- Ho sento, no ho soc. Si ho hagués set no hauria muntat l'escàndol.

- No és per desil·lusionar-te, - diu la Maron – estaves enamorada i t'han trencat el cor. Em tingut sort que no has fet volar l'illa.

- Jo tinc una pregunta – diu la Bra i la Pam li fa una afirmació amb el cap – tota l'estona has estat descontrolada.

- No, quan tu t'has ficat al mig he reaccionat, però m'ho passava molt bé.

- Veus com has actuat fredament – diu la Maron.

- A jo m'hagués costat molt més frenar-me. Òndia, el papà.

Un cop els dos s'han segut a taula.

- Bra, ja saps contra qui lluites – pregunta el Vegeta.

- Papà si jo no lluito

- Bra princesa que ja sé que la Venus és la Maron, les úniques que em confoneu sou tu i la Pam.

- Pensa que confonen al seu mestre i tot – diu el Goku

- Així tindràs que esperar una mica per descobrir-ho – diu la Bra –mira, s'aproxima amb tota la calma la Map.

- El que penseu no ho heu de fer –diu el Goku.

- Però avi, si no ho saps – diu la Pam

- Os conec i aquesta cara no m'agrada gens. – diu el Goku

- Deixa-les fer, així hi haurà una mica d'emoció. – diu el Vegeta.

- Bon profit – diuen la Map i el Nurt al mateix temps.

- La parelleta va molt sincronitzada – diu la Pam amb una rialla que fa por al rostre.

- No som parella – es dóna presa en aclarir el Nurt.

- Bra, ho sento molt pel cop d'aquest mati. – diu la Map – Per cert, si que ho som.

- Ho sents perquè ja saps qui és el meu pare – a les paraules de la Bra, la Map afirma amb el cap – tranquil·la, et perdono, però em sap més greu altres coses.

- Bra, m'estàs decebent – diu el Vegeta – i la venjança que t'he ensenyat sempre.

- Tranquil Sr. Vegeta – diu la Maron – em sembla que hi ha alguna cosa pensada.

- Per cert, em perdones tu a mi – diu la Bra.

- Per què et tinc que perdonar? – pregunta la Map al mateix temps que rep un cop de puny que l'envia molt lluny.

- Per això, ho sento molt – diu la Bra aproximant-se a son pare.

- Aquesta si que és la meva filla.

- Tens ganes de guerra Barbie. – diu la Map.

- Sí, però ara no pots lluitar – diu la Bra – per no ser desqualificada del torneig, et recomano que t'esperis a perdre davant de la Mercuri.

- Molt segura estàs de la teva amiga – diu la Map.

- Val, rectifico el temps. Lluitarem quan perdis contra el Goku. Sempre que el Goku guanyi a la fabulosa Mart. – diu la Bra.

- Tranquil·la Map, - diu el Nurt – si continues jugant amb foc t'acabaràs cremant. Adéu. – i li fa un gest perquè marxi.

Un cop ja ha marxat la Map.

- Així que tu ets la meva germana petita. – diu el Nurt.

- Perdoneu – diu el Goku – me descuidat, ella és la Bra com molt bé has dit la teva germana, mentre que ella és la filla del Krylin i l'A-18, és diu Maron – la noia saluda amb una àmplia rialla. – i ella és la meva neta, també coneguda com la dama de gel o Pam "no l'has d'odiar, feu bona parella, encara que és fill meu".

- Jo volia parlar amb la Pam, ja que el Trunks m'ha explicat que has fet de missatgera del diable – diu el Nurt.

- Et recordo que ja ens van presentar fa uns dies – diu la Pam

- Ho sé i també sé que erets més petita. – quan el Nurt diu aquestes paraules, els dos marxen de la taula.

- Has vingut a insultar-me o busques alguna cosa més – diu la Pam sense immutar-se

- Anem a fora a parlar si no té és molèstia.

- No ho crec, creia que ja estàvem anant. #noies, si pujo el potencial vol dir que estic apurada#

Un cop a fora

- El teu avi t'ha descrit bé dient que erets freda.

- El meu avi li diu que és freda a molta gent – i fa una petita rialla.

- Vull saber com es troba la Mer.

- Bé, està fantàstica – i li fa una rialla copiada del Vegeta

- Per què ha evitat que sortís?

- Ho sento per defraudar-te, però no ha estat ella.

- I qui ha set? – pregunta el Nurt amb cara de no voler creure-s'ho.

- Les seves amigues. Així podran gaudir triturant-te. – diu la Pam. – la Mart té molt més mal geni, no l'interessava guanyar al Trunks, ja que té temps per fer-ho més tard.

- Tant grossa la he fet.

- Si ho has de preguntar vol dir que no t'has donat compte del que feies. – diu la Pam. - Encara has tingut sort – diu la Pam intentant aguantar la llàgrima – que has agafat a la ruc romàntica i no a les temperamentals. Ja que d'ara s'estarien buscant les boles del drac, que despistada que soc, no et poden tornar a ressuscitar, quin greu

- Jo no ho volia, ha set la Map. – diu el Nurt – m'ha agafat per sorpresa. Sempre ha intentat trobar una resposta de part meva.

- No tinc ganes de continuar parlant d'una cosa que no em fa ni fred ni calor.

- Deixa'm explicar-me, - diu el Nurt al mateix temps que li agafa la mà a la Pam. – La Mer i la Map tenen una energia molt semblant.

- I a mi que m'importa "va conserva la postura, les aviso o encara no"

Mentre tant dins del local

- Goku – diu la Bra – per què ens has deixat anar?

- Perquè aquells dos tenen molt de que parlar.

- Això dóna igual, - diu la Maron – ja parlaran quan se li passi.

- Per això l'has presentat com la dama de gel, perquè lligui caps.

- Sí, deixeu-me fer.

- Jo m'estic perdent – diu el Vegeta – un fill meu mai s'ajuntarà amb un descendent del Kakarot.

- Si vulgues sortir amb el Goten que tindria que passar. – pregunta la Bra.

- Que ell fos més fort que tu. "mira perquè t'ha servit entrenar".

- No ho haguessis pogut dir fa un mes això.

- Tranquils, les discussions de família més tard – diu el Goku

Tornem amb el Nurt i la Pam.

- Doncs ahir li vaig pegar crits a la Mer, pensant que era la Map i avui ha estat al revés. Estimo a la Mer, és la primera persona a la que he estimat.

- A mi no m'has de convèncer, intenta parlar amb la Mercuri quan ella vulgui, amb el que la conec et recomano que no la forcis i la deixis pensar amb calma. Adéu – i nota com el Nurt l'agafa per el braç – deixa'm.

- Primer vull parlar, no marxis encara.

- Deixa'm, no ho tornaré a repetir.

- Parlem primer. – al finalitzar la frase, el Nurt rep un cop que l'envia cap a una tanca no gaire llunyana. I la Pam entra cap dins del local.

- Ja està, com és què no heu sortit a ajudar-me – diu la Pam

- No ens han deixat – diu la Maron.

- Saps que el papà em deixarà sortir amb el Goten quan em guanyi – diu il·lusionada la Bra.

- Jo marxo d'aquí que això està degenerant molt "aquella d'allà fora sembla una copia en jove de la Bulma, tindré que anar a ficar el nas" Adéu – i marxa del lloc.

- Ets un traïdor avi. A la final ja parlarem. – diu la Pam.

- Ja se quina es cadascuna. – diu el Goku – m'ho heu confessat.

- Primer de tot ha de passar un obstacle – diu la Bra. – i no li serà gaire fàcil.

- Noies, jo marxo que tinc un combat – diu la Pam.

- Relaxat i tranquil·la – diu la Maron

Abans del combat la Mercuri està pensant tranquil·lament pels jardins de darrera l'estadi.

- "Com era d'esperar un noi mai té la culpa, soc jo la dolenta" – amb aquestes que nota una energia coneguda – Bones Bra o bones Mart.

- Bra, m'agrada més l'aparença.

- A que es deguda la visita.

- Segons et deia el Nurt creu que tu ets la Pam – i la noia fa un gest d'afirmació amb el cap – que creus que li passarà si veu a la Pam durant el combat per un passadís.

- Molt bona, a canvi de...

- Doncs que el príncep em vegi durant el combat de la Mart.

- Jo vaig tirant que començo a sentir al comentarista.

Al mig del ring de l'estadi hi ha el comentarista

- Comencen els combats per decidir qui arribarà a la semifinal que es disputarà passat demà. Demà es un dia de descans per als participants. Si us plau Kira i Mercuri que podeu pujar al ring. – les participants es fan la salutació protocol·lària i comencen a lluitar, fan un moment d'estudiar al contrincant i després comencen a lluitar

- Lluites molt bé per ser deixeble del Hercule Satan – diu la Mer.

- Com ho saps? - Pregunta la Kira

- Informacions que té una. Per cert, no tinc remordiments d'haver guanyat al teu home.

- Aquí hi ha algú que ha parlat massa.

- Sí, ja sé sap, la informació és poder.

Anem a la graderia per saber que pensen fer la Bra i la Maron.

- Jo vaig, - diu la Bra- la faig moure del lloc i..

- Vaig jo – diu la Maron disfressada de Pam – i després dirà que som males amigues.

- Això no ho diria mai. Fins ara.

La Bra va cap al mig de la graderia on hi ha asseguts els Nurt i la Map.

- Hola – diu la Bra – Map que et molestaria parlar amb mi un moment?

- Sí, estic veient un combat i la guanyadora perdrà contra mi.

- La guanyadora serà la Mer, la teva mare no és gaire forta. I no la guanyaràs.

- Val, si que vull parlar amb tu.

- Ho sento Nurt et tinc que deixar sol. – diu la Bra i després li dona un petó al front.

- El petó de la mort de la màfia? – pregunta el noi.

- No, encara no et poden matar, quan quedis eliminat potser. – diu la Bra al mateix temps que marxa amb la Map.

- Una mica de calma, - pensa el Nurt – m'està causant molts problemes,

- Hola, bones – diu la Maron, nota mental va disfressada de Pam – que em puc asseure – amb aquestes paraules de la Maron, el Nurt fa cara de sorpresa.

- No hi ha cap problema.

- Saps si ja està millor la Mer? – pregunta el noi.

- No tinc ni idea, però per què no preguntes el que t'estranya?

- M'has descobert, pensava que erets la Mer. – diu el Nurt amb cara de desil·lusionat

– Ho he descobert aquest migdia, per això he vingut a parlar, ho sento molt pel cop que té donat.

- Tranquil·la, no ha set res gaire greu. – diu el Nurt.

- Era per aquí – diu la Maron mentre li passa la mà per l'estomac.

- AUHHHH. Doncs potser si que em feia una mica de mal.

- La rialla que tens enamora, -diu la Maron - prova-la amb la Mer, aquí ve t'ha germana, crec que porta una cosa per tu.

- Jo porto una cosa per ell?- pregunta la Bra. – a sí, té – i li dóna una mongeta.

- A que es deguda la generositat? – pregunta el Nurt.

- Molt fàcil, - diu la Maron – la Mart creu que no tindria emoció guanyar-te, sinó estàs al 100 per 100.

- Molt considerada per part seva, - i es pren la mongeta - em vol eliminar amb les pròpies mans.

- Fes-li aquesta rialla a la Mer – diu la Bra – i la conquistes. Per cert Pam em deixes lloc per asseure'm.

- Si, jo ja marxo.

- Ara que hi penso, jo vinc amb tu que vull veure al papà. – i les dos marxen del costat del Nurt.

- "Les dos creuen que amb la meva rialla conquistaré a la Mer, ho tindré que provar. M'he pres la mongeta, hagués tingut que esperar una mica més, soc un despistat."

Anem al combat

- Et transformes – diu la Mer – o encara em tinc que controlar durant més estona.

- Cóm saps que em puc transformar?

- Sé qui ets, això ha estat la part més fàcil. Saps que soc deixeble del teu sogre.

- Ja sé qui ha parlat de més – diu la Kira mentre es transforma.

- No et servirà de res, - li dóna un cop que l'envia fora. I es dirigeix a ajudar-la – tampoc serà per tant mamà.

- Estaràs molts dies castigada.

El comentarista anuncia que amb poca estona començarà el combat entre la Mart i el Nurt, mentre el combat no comença les dos maries estan parlant tranquil·lament.

- Així que tinc que anar a veure a un senyor baixet – diu la Mer.

- Sí, val més que tu vagis de tu i la Maron t'acompanyi. – diu la Mart.

- Tu intenta treure-li informació.

- A cop net, serà un plaer.

Amb aquestes que un intrús es fica amb la conversa.

- Hola Mer, - diu el Nurt – volia parlar amb tu.- i li fa la rialla que li han recomanat les altres dos.

- Ho sento, però ella no vol parlar amb tu – diu la Mart, mentre la Mer marxa. – un consell, no abandonis i lluita al 100 per 100 des del principi.

- Val, però jo vull parlar amb ella. – continua amb la rialla

- Borra la rialla de idiota de la cara. Durant el combat tenim els intercomunicadors encesos, per tant m'ho dius a mi.

- Està bé. Crec que és una noia massa complicada per mi.

- Qualsevol noia és massa complicada per un cuc com tu. Per cert t'has pres la mongeta.

- És clar, no me l'havies donat per això.

- No, te l'havia donat per després del combat, per no tenir remordiments. Dóna igual tampoc era jo la que tenia remordiments.

- Amb aquest combat també em torturareu com a l'altre.

- Jo no necessito que et frenin per eliminar-te. Però la Mer farà el que voldrà. Comencem o encara vols parlar més.

- Serà un plaer, morir en les teves mans.

El combat comença amb uns forts cops, cada cop sembla un tro. Anem a veure que opinen el Goku i el Vegeta.

- Creus que avui aniràs d'enterrament? – pregunta el Goku.

- Aquelles tenen ganes d'eliminar-lo, però no ho faran. Simplement passaré molta estona a la sala de guixos.

- Papà ets una mica exagerat – diu la Maron, recorda, va disfressada de Bra.

- Ho sabia que m'havia guanyat la Pam i la mostra està aquí.

- Quan l'he guanyat? – pregunta la Pam.

- No em digueu que aquella d'allà és la Maron.

- Nosaltres no diem res, - diu la Pam

- Ho diu tot vostè – diu la Maron.

- No penseu ajudar-la – diu el Goku.

- Per què? – pregunta la Pam

- Per res, - diu el Goku – hi haurà un combat legal on participareu vosaltres. Encara no m'ho crec.

- Simplement perquè no desconfiïs en el pròxim, – la Pam estira els braços amb les mans obertes i el Nurt comença a recargolar-se de dolor – però a tu no t'ho faríem mai.

Anem amb el combat.

- Tens alguna cosa que dir en defensa teva – diu la Mart.

- No, m'he deixat enganyar i això no té justificació – contesta el Nurt.

- Al menys et podries defendre més, ja que no hi ha cap torturant-te.

- Per què em tinc que defensar? Si soc innocent. – diu el Nurt mentre se li comencen a ficar humits els ulls.

- Que bonic, ara plorarà i tot, ets més cursi que el teu clon.

- No sé com dir-ho ni que tinc que fer. Jo simplement vull tornar amb ella.

A les grades, les noies que ja s'han separat del Goku i del Vegeta i s'han ficat amb les aparences normals.

- Mart, fes-me un favor, tanca-li la boca. – diu la Mer – que no digui més tonteries.

- Serà un plaer – sent per el comunicador,

- Tampoc diu res tant dolent – diu la Venus,

- Jo no vull tornar amb ell – diu la Mer mentre estén les mans – almenys de moment.

Anem al combat.

- Arribaràs a SS2 – diu la Mart – o em quedaré amb les ganes de lluitar.

- Quan tu demostris la mateixa força que demostraves lluitant contra el meu pare.

- Serà un plaer – la Mart es transforma i li dona uns seguit de cops a les costelles – amb una mica de sort potser sols té he trencat una.

- AHHHHHH – el Nurt puja de nivell. – jo crec que hi ha hagut sort, molta sort i que no has fet res. M'ha fet més mal el cop de la Pam.

- D'acord, ja li diré que vagi a veure't a l'hospital.

- Per cert, has set tu qui m'ha salvat abans.

- No. – contesta la Mart.

- Doncs haurà set la Venus. – diu el Nurt.

- Tampoc crec, estàvem les dos juntes i no ens em fixat ni que sortissis.

Tornem amb el Vegeta i el Goku.

- Kakarott, creus que la meva filla guanyarà.

- Com a molt la poden desqualificar per matar l'adversari, seria l'única forma en la que no guanyaria.

- Val, aleshores la Mer és la Pam.

- No ho sé, no et puc dir cap alter ego.

- Ets idiota, Kakarott, fa un moment m'has confirmat la Bra.

- Merda, ho has descobert tu solet. – diu el Goku

- Per suposat, ara anirem a fer una mica de mal. – diu el Vegeta mentre va cap al costat del ring.

Tenim que al ring hi ha per una banda la Mart i el Nurt a dalt, mentre que la Mer i el Vegeta estan baix.

- Va Nurt, fill meu, elimina a aquesta arrogant – diu el Vegeta.

- Aquí no hi ha cap arrogant, perdedor. – contesta la Mart girant el cap i perd de vista al Nurt que li dóna un cop que quasi l'envia fora – ara estic per tu un moment.

- Òndia, ets una mica despistada – tornar a dir el Vegeta – si continues així perdràs.

- Jo no penso perdre – diu la Mart i pel descuit rep un altre cop del Nurt – vols morir amb la rialla ficada.

- No, simplement vull fer-te alguna cosa, que pugui arreglar el ridícul que estic realitzant.

- Mart – diu la Mer – no et despistis i guanya d'una vegada.

- Ja ha sortit l'amiga a dir el que ha de fer l'altra – diu el Vegeta.

- Ho sento molt, però cadascuna fa el que vol – diu la Mer – si no fos perquè m'eliminarien el destruiria aquí mateix.

- Bla, bla, bla – contesta el Vegeta mentre observa com el seu fill cau inconscient al terra i la Mart vota a sobre i li trenca la cama dreta. – això a de fer una mica de mal. Com jo deia cap a l'hospital.

- El teu fill ha acabat igual que tu – diu la Mart.

- Enhorabona, felicitats, ets la millor – diu la Mer

- Eiiii, - diu el Nurt que ja ha recuperat la consciència – vols sortir amb mi Mer, oblidem tot el que ha passat. – la Mart li vol donar una puntada a les costelles, però veu com la cama de la Mercuri la frena.

- Et serveix això de resposta – li diu la Mer mentre li dóna un petó a la galta.

- Jo diria que sí, per cert és un sí – diu el Nurt

- És una cosa millor – diu la Mer mentre fa una rialla de les que fan por – allí al fons hi ha la Map, adéu – vinga Mart, marxem – i les dos desapareixen abans que arribi la Map.

Al mateix temps que la Map arriba el Son Gohan.

- Vegeta, hem sembla que hem tingut molta sort.

- La Mart m'ho havia dit que utilitzava tècniques rastreres per no fer-me mal.

- El meu va ser massa ràpid, per cert Nurt que et fa molt mal.

- Sí, ja me podeu donar una mongeta o encara esperareu més.

- No hi ha mongetes, unes se les han quedat totes – diu el Vegeta – tindràs que fer el sistema de les civilitzacions més primitives.

- Voleu que us aproxima a l'hospital- diu el Goku.

- Estaria bé, segur que arribem abans – diu el Nurt – Map, té de demanar un favor.

- Digués, "amb tu fins la fi del món".

- No m'acompanyis que ja m'has causat prous problemes.

- Això ha de fer mal – diu el Vegeta.


	12. Os he descobert

Capítol 12 

Aquella nit per l'hotel, observem com tres noies surten de la seva habitació.

- Mer considero que t'has arreglat molt – diu la Mart

- Quin mal hi ha? Què no em puc arreglar? – contesta la Mer amb una altra pregunta.

- El que succeeix és que el noi que t'agrada, encara està a l'hospital – diu la Venus.

- Potser trobo amb un altre amb qui lligar – contesta la Mer.

- No hi havia pensat en dir-t'ho, el ruc del Nurt m'ha dit que li han fet més mal els cops que li ha donat la Pam pel mati que no pas els meus.

- Així marxo, que vaig a veure'l si li he causat alguna cosa, s'ha d'intentar arreglar.

- Que tova que ets, sols has estat mig dia enfadada. – diu la Mart

- I a més a més – es transforma amb la Pam – no he matat ningú.- i marxa del lloc.

- Aquesta noia deu estar ben boixa – diu la Venus.

- Menys mal que he pensat en dir-li – diu la Mart.- Tens ganes d'anar a veure al Goten i al Trunks.

- Serà un plaer – diu la Venus – alguna limitació?

- Cap ni una.

Anem a l'hospital a veure que fa la Pam. Tant bon punt entra a la sala d'espera veu al Vegeta assegut.

- Bones Sr. Vegeta – diu la Pam

- Bones Pam – contesta el Vegeta – a que es deguda la teva visita.

- La Mart m'ha dit que jo li he pegat més fort al Nurt que ella, segons el propi Nurt.

- Així tu no ets la Mart.

- Encara no s'ha rendit, que no sap que no aconseguirà l'aigua clara amb nosaltres.

- Aquest matí una s'ha equivocat, la que feia de Bra em tractava de vos.

- Petit error, ja li diré a la Maron. Si us plau no li digui al meu pare.

- No li diré a ningú, a partir d'ara sou les meves alumnes.

- I per què? – pregunta la Pam mentre arruga el morro.

- Molt fàcil, perquè lluiteu contra el vostres mestre i no os pot donar consells per guanyar.

- I cóm ho hem de pagar?- pregunta la Pam.

- Molt fàcil també, ens veurem un cop al mes fins que et guanyí.

- Ja està no hi ha cap càstig per la Bra, ni la mort per el meu avi.

- No no, hi ha res de res.- diu el Vegeta mentre fa una rialla.

- D'acord, per cert on està el Nurt que li tinc que demanar perdó.

- No el matis, a guixos amb la Bulma.

La Pam va cap dins de l'hospital, es guia perquè nota l'energia del Nurt i de la Bulma. Un cop ja ha arribat amb ells.

- Bona nit – diu la Pam.

- Bona nit – contesten els dos.

- No li facis mal al meu petit – li diu la Bulma a cau d'orella.

- No és la meva intenció, que ens podries deixar sols.

- Si li fas mal ho pagaràs car.

- El Vegeta l'espera fora.

- A què és deguda la teva visita Pam? – pregunta el Nurt.

- Vinc a demanar-te perdó pels cops d'aquest matí.

- Això ja ho has fet aquesta tarda.

- Quan? – pregunta ella amb cara de sorpresa.

- Durant el combat de la Mer.

- A sí, "nota mental: matar a la Maron", el que passa es que la Mart m'ha dit que t'han fet més mal els meus cops que els seus.

- Simplement ho he dit per fer-la enfadar. El teu m'ha agafat per sorpresa i prou.

- Ja estava preocupada.

- Ho sento ser pesat, però cóm es troba la Mer.

- Tranquil, no ets pesat, ella m'ha preguntat per tu quan sortia de l'hotel. Crec que ja està millor, es preparava per anar a sopar amb la Mart i la Venus.

- Avui arriba la fi del món.

- Simplement la destrucció dels homes. – amb les paraules de la Pam els dos es fiquen a riure.

- "És divertida", ja estic, m'acompanyes cap a fora amb els meus pares.

- Si, no hi ha cap problema.

Un cop arriben a fora amb el Vegeta i la Bulma.

- Ara trec un cotxe i et porto – diu la Bulma, mentre busca al bolsó – ho sento no en porto cap, Vegeta.

- Ni en somnis, jo no en utilitzo – diu el Vegeta – Pam.

- Jo en tinc una, però és un biplaça. – finalitza la Pam.

- Nosaltres dos ja anem volant – diu el Vegeta al mateix temps que agafa a la Bulma.

- Nurt, et reservaré una habitació a l'hotel sols per tu, sense la Map.

- Per seguretat – diu el Vegeta, mentre alça el vol

- Què t'han dit els metges?- Pregunta la Pam.

- Tinc el menisc trencat, però fins que no em baixi la inflació no poden fer res.

- Intentaré buscar-te una mongeta per solucionar el problema. – amb aquestes paraules de la Pam comença un silenci incòmode dins del cotxe. – "Siguis valenta i a dir-li"

- "I jo de que puc parlar amb aquesta, sembla que ho fa en recompensa d'alguna cosa, de què deu ser"

- "Per què em mira amb aquella cara, amb la rialla" Ja hem arribat, fins una altra.

- Gracies per portar-me

- Ha estat un plaer, "estàs així en part per culpa meva". Adéu.

Al temps que el Nurt baixa del vehicle, la Pam va a girar la cantonada, el fica dins de la càpsula i es transforma amb la Mer. Dins de l'hotel tenim al Nurt que va cap a la seva nova habitació. I de cop i volta es troba per un passadís amb la Mer.

- Cóm estàs? – pregunta la Mer

- Bé, gracies a la teva amiga de conya – contesta el Nurt

- Tampoc és necessari ser tant antipàtic.

- Ho sento no era la meva intenció. Per cert i tu com et trobes. "per fi li he pogut preguntar"

- Al veure't millor. "sembla com si lligues, que malament que a sonat, però si és la veritat" Et porto una cosa – diu la Mer mentre li ensenya una mongeta – què la vols? Una amiga me l'ha demanat per tu.

- No estaria mal, mentre no tingui que córrer per aconseguir-la, "si que es preocupa la Pam" li donaré les gracies a la Pam, "encara que li pot costar la vida."

- És més fàcil, solsament l'has d'agafar directament amb la boca. – es fica la mongeta als llavis.

- Com desitjos – i es donen un petó dels de rècord. – ja ens veurem demà que estic cansat.

- Per què no? – intenta preguntar la Mer mentre el Nurt li tapa els llavis amb el dit.

- Shiii, no diguis res. - diu mentre marxa.

La Mer va cap al menjador per trobar-se amb les seves amigues. Quan arriba observa que les seves amigues estan molt ocupades parlant amb el Trunks i el Goten. Els hi fa senyes perquè s'apartin, però no li fan cas.

- Opció B – pensa la Pam, mentre es dirigeix cap a la taula. – Bona nit, noies tinc que parlar amb vosaltres.

- Parla tranquil·la – diu la Mart.

- És sobre el Nurt – contesta la Mer

- Dóna igual, segur que necessites l'opinió d'un home – diu la Venus mentre li dona un petó al Trunks

- Com no sigui de vida o mort t'elimino aquí mateix. – diu la Mart.- simplement per molestar-nos.

- Acabo de veure al Nurt – pausa dramàtica – i encara està viu. Li he volgut donar una mongeta i no l'accepta't.

- Què tenia que fer? – pregunta la Venus

- Donar-me un petó, la subjectava amb els llavis.

- És idiota, ja ho deia jo. – diu la Mart. – no sap com donar petons.

- Si que l'ha fet, l'únic és que no l'ha agafat, què faig ara – pregunta la Mer.

- Molt fàcil, vas a l'habitació i li donés en persona. – diu la Venus.- nois, vosaltres que opineu.

- Doncs que li deu saber greu el haver ficat les banyes i ara té remordiments de consciència. – diu el Goten – "amb aquestes paraules tinc a la Mart al pot"

- Més poc a poc – diu la Mer – Cóm entro? "guau, això ja ho sabia, quan s'ha deixat apallissar per la Mart"

- Per la porta – diu la Mart.

- Això ja ho sé, obrint-la jo o trucant. – diu la Mer

- La Bra t'aconsegueix una còpia – diu la Venus – o el Trunks podria anar a recepció, em faria molt contenta.

- Jo l'aconsegueixo – diu el Trunks – Després m'ho pagues, - li diu a cau d'orella a la Venus – "al final estarà bé i tot pagar el sopar".

- Menys mal que os tinc d'amigues. – diu la Mer mentre les abraça – per cert, recordeu-vos de demà al matí.

La Mer va cap a l'habitació del Nurt i truca a la porta.

- Qui hi ha? – pregunta el Nurt des de dins.

- Servei d'habitacions – respon la Mer.

- Estic al bany, passi igualment.

- On deixo les tovalloles?

- Damunt del llit està bé.

- I el menjar?

- Jo no he demanat res per menjar – diu el Nurt mentre surt del bany amb uns bòxers i una tovallola al cap. – Mercuri.

- Hola, m'has enganxat. "i les crosses"

- Què hi fas aquí?

- Portar-te una mongeta.

- I per què?

- Em sap greu com estàs – diu la Mer – i com que tinc una mica de culpa et volia demanar perdó.

- Això sembla correcte, però primer vull un petó. – comencen els dos a donar-se un petó i amb aquestes que el Nurt acaba aixecant a la Mer al coll.

- I el teu menisc. – pregunta la Mer

- El Goku a portat al Dendé a l'hospital, ha set abans que arribes la Pam. " a ella no li he dit" – diu el Nurt amb una rialla picarona.

- I jo patint per tu – diu la Mer que encara continua amb braços del Nurt – això no està del tot bé – i li acaba donant un altre petó.

Mentrestant al restaurant, a la taula dels nois que està en un racó,

- Goten que m'acompanyaries a donar un tomb per la platja – diu la Mart.

- Seria un plaer preciosa.

- Venus et tinc que dir una cosa – s'aproxima i a cau d'orella li comenta – avui vas a dormir a l'habitació del Trunks i no molestis.

- I si no vull què faràs- diu la Venus com si fos un repte.

- Tu no ho vols saber – li contesta la Mart.

- Accepto, però dis-li a la Mer.

La parella surt del restaurant i els que veuen la situació són el Goku i el Vegeta.

- Aquesta nit et pots quedar sense fill, Kakarott.

- Ho sé, com poden ser tant rucs?

- Com pot ser tant ruc? Deus voler dir, ja que el Trunks, val callo – observa com el Trunks surt del restaurant amb la Venus.

- Jo també vaig a dormir, fins demà Vegi.

- Et mató, juro que et mataré.

- Deixat estar de tonteries que a mi tampoc m'agrada que hem diguin Kakarott.

- Fes el que vulguis, el dissabte la teva alumna et guanyarà.

- Molt segur estàs, que ho dius per demostrar que no hi ha tanta diferència de força entre tu i jo.

- ehh – arruga el morro – sí "són tramposes i amb una mica de coacció faran les trampes". Bona nit.

Anem amb la Venus i el Trunks que es dirigeixen cap a l'habitació de les noies.

- Trunks – diu la Venus mentre s'apropa – et tinc que demanar un favor – el Trunks fa un signe de continua amb el cap – que puc anar a dormir a la teva habitació. "Sacrifici per la manada"

- Sí "per fi s'ha decidit".

- T'esperes aquí fora.

Mentre tant a la platja on hi ha el Goten i la Mart.

- Tinc els peus que no els sento, això d'anar amb tacons no va bé.

- Si vols parem a descansar. – amb aquestes que veu com la Mart s'aproxima, li dona un petó i l'acaba tirant a terra – això està molt bé.

- Però estaria millor a l'habitació de l'hotel, a que fas de cavaller i em portes.

- És tot un plaer.

Mentre a l'habitació del Nurt la Mer es dirigeix cap a la porta.

- Ho sento noi, marxo – diu la Mer.

- Per què?

- Necessito aclarir idees – amb aquestes que li arriba un missatge al mòbil – Què puc quedar-me a dormir?

- A què és degut el canvi d'opinió? – comenta amb una preciosa rialla al rostre.

- A un comentari de la Venus "Nota mental: Matar a la Bra".

- Li tindré que donar les gràcies.

- Per cert et vull comentar una cosa, ja que dormo amb tu, no ho puc fer mantenint una mentirà.

- M'espantes.

- No serà per tant, soc la Pam – diu mentre es transforma amb la Pam.

- Així les meves suposicions eren correctes, no m'havia equivocat de tant.

Anem ara a l'habitació del Trunks per saber que passa amb la Venus.

- Tinc ganes de veure-la sortir del bany – pensa el Trunks. – Quin estil de pijama deu gastar? – observa com la porta es comença a obrir

- Una pregunta Trunks en quin llit dorms. – diu la Venus.

- Al de la dreta "NOOOOOOOO es horrible" – el Trunks ha vist el pijama que gasta la Venus i és del Silbester.

- Bona nit. "Ha anat bé prendre-li el pijama a la Pam". – i és col·loca al llit que no ha senyalat el Trunks.

- Bona nit. "Això passa per fer il·lusions"

Al dia següent, millor dit al matí següent. Anem primer a l'habitació del Nurt.

- Expliquem una que ahir no vaig acabar d'entendre – diu el Nurt.

- El què? – pregunta una veu femenina des de dins del bany.

- Les altres dos qui són. – pregunta el Nurt

- La Mart és la teva germana petita i la Venus és la Maron – diu la Pam mentre es calça asseguda al llit.

- M'ha guanyat la meva germana petita, això si que és una humiliació – diu mentre es fica darrera de la Pam.

- Jo tinc que marxa que tinc que anar a fer unes coses amb aquelles dos – amb aquestes que la Pam és agafada pel darrera i cau sobre el llit.

- Tanta presa tens – diu el Nurt amb una rialla.

- Sí, al fons em sap més greu a mi que a tu. – i la Pam s'aixeca i marxa per la porta. – Adéu.

- Adéu.

Aquestes que la Pam un cop a sortit de l'habitació decideix transformar-se amb la Mer i mentre va caminat quan ja està a prop de la seva habitació veu com la Map i truca.

- Bon dia Map, pensava que estaries entrenant de cara a demà. – diu la Mer.

- No ho necessito, per cert continuaria amb aquesta conversa tant important i interessant, però necessito a la Mart perquè em faci un favor. – truca a la porta de l'habitació.

- Pensava que no erets persona de favors. Si vols t'ajudo jo. "La Mart s'enfadarà, està acompanyada"

- No és necessari. – diu la Map amb una rialla sarcàstica, mentre se sent la porta.

- Bon dia, què passa? Per què truqueu tant aviat? Què hi fas tu aquí? – pregunta la Mart mentre senyala a la Map amb el dit.

- Bon dia. El que passa és que ha desaparegut el Nurt. És per això que truco i per això estic, ja que tu ets molt bona trobant el ki.– contesta la Map.

- El que passa es que no vas enviar-me el missatge, - diu la Mer – no és aviat, vam quedar fa 10 minuts i jo també tinc les coses en aquesta habitació, també hi visc.

- Si el Nurt ha desaparegut, potser encara és a l'hospital. – li diu a la Mart – Mentre que pel missatge ho sento, ja saps que sempre arribo tard als llocs i si vols entra que simplement hi ha un noi dormint al llit.

- No hi és a l'hospital, he trucat i m'han dit que havia marxat amb una noia morena, ahir per la nit.

- Deuria ser la Pam, ja que ahir nit va demanar-me una mongeta pel Nurt.

- Tranquil·la, ja està tot solucionat – diu la Mart.

- Jo el vull veure – diu la Map una mica enfadada.

- Vols que vagi amb el canvi de lloc i te'l porto – diu la Mer.

- Jo vinc amb tu i ella també. – afegeix la Map.

- Doncs a que tindré temps per vestir-me. – diu la Mart.

Mentre la Mart no surt de l'habitació a fora al passadís.

- I així on aneu? – pregunta la Map

- La Mart que vol saber com pot guanyar al Goku i va a preguntar als enemics vençuts i vulguis que no té una mica de presa.

- Doncs jo també podria vindre, ja que faré la final contra el Goku.

- Li preguntem si no li molesta i ja està. – diu la Mer mentre la Mart surt de l'habitació.- "tu a mi no em guanyes"

- Què no m'ha de molestar?

- Doncs que la Map t'acompanyi a preguntar-li al Vegeta com es guanya al Goku, ja que té esperances de disputar la final contra ell.

- Molts somnis tens, jo crec que no podrà guanyar-me i tot. Va agafeu-vos – amb aquestes que desapareixen del passadís i apareixen a l'habitació del Trunks. – Ja hem arribat.

- T'has equivocat, aquell no és el Nurt. – crida la Map.

- Bon dia Venus – diu la Mer.

- Bon dia, què feu aquí? – pregunta la Venus que estava a punt de sortir per la porta – ara venia cap a la nostra habitació.

- Què feu vosaltres? – pregunta el Trunks una mica enfadat – "a sobre de no mullar ara venen aquestes"

- M'he equivocat, - diu la Mart – buscava al Nurt. Així deus tenir raor Mer, deu estar amb la Pam.

- Mort – explosió de ki per part de la Map, que cau inconscient per un cop a la nuca que li ha donat la Venus.

- Així tenim més tranquil·litat, adéu Trunks – diu la Venus.

- El Goten està dormint, potser tarda, està cansat, adéu – diu la Mart, mentre la Mer fa un gest amb la mà.

Un cop les tres maries ja han arribat al infern, ja que consideren que és el millor lloc per trobar als que van perdre contra el Goku, ja que ningú l'ha pogut guanyar durant gaire temps. Primer de tot busquen al Cèl·lula, perquè és l'últim que va arribar.

- Noies cóm ho podem fer per trobar a aquell animalot – diu la Pam.

- Animalot comparat amb qui? – pregunta la Maron

- Mira, per allí hi ha les forces especials del Freeser – diu la Bra – anem a saludar-los.

- Simplement saludar-los – diu la Maron.

- Exacte, - comenta la Bra mentre es dirigeix cap allí. – Bon dia, on està Lord Freeser.

- També és un Lord Sith el Freeser – diu la Pam a la Maron a cau d'orella.

- No crec, un Lord Sith hagués aconseguit que el Goku no es rebotés.

- Noies, que podeu seguir-nos – diu la Bra – tothom que entra al infern té que anar a saludar als senyors que el dominen.

- Val, a saludar-los o a destruir-los? – pregunta la Pam

- Molta il·lusió teniu si creeu que ens superareu – diu el Cheese (NDA: el de pell vermella i cabell blanc)

- Som unes il·luses. – diu la Maron.

Un cop són portades davant del Freeser, poden observar que està acompanyat per el Cèl·lula, el Zabron i el Dodorita.

- És mono el gripau – diu la Bra.

- No està gens malament – afegeix la Maron.

- Bones, com a les noves arribades os oferirem una oferta – diu el Cèl·lula -que no os podreu fer enrere.

- Som tot orelles – diu la Maron.

- Ser les nostres concubines. – diu el Freeser.

- No – diu la Bra

- Com que teniu sentit de l'humor os perdonem la vida, no os tornarem a matar. – diu la Pam

- En realitat os volem fer una oferta – comenta la Maron. – Sé que odieu al Goku perquè os va guanyar i per tant os ofereixo el que participeu en un combat contra ells, sempre que passeu unes rondes de classificació

- Os hem de recordar que esteu al infern, com penseu sortir? – diu el Freeser.

- Estem al infern però no estem mortes – diu la Bra.

- Os deixem aquest paperet i os aneu apuntant – diu la Pam, al mateix temps que observa com el Cèl·lula es llença a l'atac – petit error, - diu mentre li dona un cop de puny a l'estomac. – soc més forta que el meu pare.

- Vosaltres qui sou? – pregunta el Freeser.

- Les que fiquen les condicions – diu la Bra – per cert, al paper apunteu al Raditz i al Nappa i als altres vuit que vulgueu.

- Penseu que ara el Goku i el Vegeta són una mica més forts que quan van lluitar contra vosaltres – afegeix la Maron – diumenge os ressuscitarem, que os sigui lleu i fins aviat.

- Adéu – diuen la Pam i la Bra al mateix temps.

Un cop ja han sortit de l'infern i estan una altra vegada a la terra.

- I ara que toca? – pregunta la Pam.

- Anar a veure a la Baba la Vident – contesta la Maron.

- Sort tenim en tindre una agenda amb potes – afegeix la Bra.

- Jo continuo creient que haguéssim tingut que eliminar a algun. – diu la Pam.

- La senyora pacifista considera que és una mala idea - fica de cullerada la Bra.

- L'enemic os ha de subestimar, - s'intenta defensar la Maron – Per cert amb quina aparença anem a veure a la Baba, que ja estem arribant.

- Amb la de les guerreres – diu la Bra. – Que estrany hi ha dos cues diferents.

- Una per la gent amb diners i l'altra pels lluitadors. – diu la Pam, que es canvia amb la Mer imitant a les altres.- per cert Mart tenim diners o hem de lluitar.

- Llum, foc, destrucció. – diu la Mart.

- Doncs cap allí.

Un cop s'esperen a la cua del lluitadors destaquen una mica per els goril·les que hi ha esperant, però elles saben que acabaran guanyant cosa que els altres és més complicat.

- Senyoretes és el seu torn – diu un fantasma. – tenen cinc enemic a vèncer, la sra. Baba no hi és ara, el més segur és que arribi mentre fan els combats, ha tingut que anar a buscar unes coses a l'altre món.

- No hi ha cap problema – comenta la morena d'ulls verds. – Venus comences tu no.

- Tinc alguna altra opció.

- No – diu la Mer.

- Doncs a jugar una estona. Per cert, qui és el primer.

- El Conte dràcula. – comenta el fantasma – que pot vindre si no li és molèstia.

S'observa com un muricec s'aproxima volant i la Venus li dona un cop que l'envia directament a l'aigua.

- Aquests animalons sempre m'han fet por. – diu la Venus

- Segur que ells té tenen més por a tu que no pas tu a ells – diu la Mart mentre es fica a riure juntament amb la Mer.

- Que vingui el següent, l'home invisible. – diu el fantasma.

- Aquest és més fàcil i no fa tanta por. – diu la Venus.

- Creus que li costarà molt localitzar-lo? – pregunta la Mer

- Amb lo dolenta que és trobant el ki, el més probable és que faci volar la pista per enviar-lo fora, al menys és el que faria jo. Ja el tinc localitzat.

- Jo també.

Mentrestant dalt del quadrilàter, una Venus perduda comença a rebre cops per tot arreu.

- Això és molt difícil. Fiqueu-vos vosaltres a lluitar

- Tant aviat et rendeixes. – diu la Mer – d'acord, ja puja la Mart.

- Per què jo?

- Molt senzill, si hi ha el dimoni jo soc la que ha de lluitar perquè tinc el cor més pur.

- Voleu pujar d'una vegada – diu la Venus – que consti en acta que no abandono, simplement considero que la Mart pot lluitar millor contra ell.

- D'acord, - diu el fantasma. – s'accepta el canvi.

- Ahhh – crida la Mart mentre estén una ona de ki

- Chooff- fa l'home invisible al caure a l'aigua.

- He guanyat, cap al següent – diu la Mart.

- Jo pensava que seria més difícil – afegeix la Mer. – Amb lo que li va costar al meu avi.

- Som millors que ells – diu la Mart. – per cert, cap a on anem ara.

- Per guanyar d'aquesta forma també ho sé fer jo. – diu la Venus.

- Però no ho has fet – contesta la Mart.

- Crec que anem al vàter del dimoni – contesta la Mer.

- Com sabeu on anem? – pregunta el fantasma.

- Ho hem buscat al google. – contesta la Venus.

Un cop a dins estan la Mart damunt de dos llengües que realitzen les seves necessitats, apareix una mòmia impressionant per la porta contrària a la que ha entrat ella.

- Òndia la segona persona que arriba fins aquí des de fa molts anys – diu la mòmia.

- I com l'altra també passarà.

- Molt segura estàs – diu la mòmia – "gasta el mateix tipus de defensa que aquell vailet, de fa tant temps"

- Comences o encara tinc que esperar més – diu la Mart.

La Mart rep un sèrie de cops que provenen de la mòmia, amb aquestes que les seves amigues a la zona dels espectadors.

- Dóna massa peixet. – diu la Venus.

- Vol donar emoció, pensa que als altres han estat guanyats en un obrir i tancar d'ulls. – contesta la Mer.

- Esteu molt segures de guanyar – diu el fantasma – a què és degut?

- A que hem tingut un bon mestre – contesta la Venus.

Amb aquestes que la Mart s'aixeca com si res del terra i observa la cara de sorpresa de la mòmia.

- Cóm pots estar de peu?

- Soc bona. Per cert, et rendeixes o vols que et pegui?

- Trio el sado, va pega.

- Tu ho has volgut – diu la Mart.

Amb un cop de puny el deixa inconscient al terra, el fantasma compta fins a deu i la dona per guanyadora.

- El següent contrincant és el DIMONI – anuncia el fantasma.

- Aquest cop lluito jo. Ja que tinc que imitar al meu avi – diu la Mer.

- Atureu el combat – diu el fantasma.

- I per què? – pregunta la Mart.

- Molt fàcil, la Baba ara tornarà de l'altre món, lloc on ha anat a buscar els contrincants per guanyar a les deixebles del Goku.

- Doncs a esperar – diu la Venus.

- Os tindria que demanar un favor – diu el fantasma – heu de substituir als tres primers lluitadors que heu deixat en estat comatós.

- Tenim que lluitar contra els paios que hi ha a la cua? – pregunta la Mart.

- Exacte, os demanaria que ho féssiu amb una altra aparença perquè no relacionin les coses.

- Val – diu la Mer mentre es converteix amb la Pam – però amb una condició, que el contrincant comenci per la que vulgui. A vosaltres os ho explico pel camí.

- Per mi no hi ha problema – diu el fantasma.

Un cop arriben a fora i es troben que el fantasma entra amb un grup format per vuit homes enormes, els homes fan cara de sorpresos al veure que les seves contrincants són unes noies, una morena que vesteix com una nena bona, mentre que una rosa i una amb el pel blau van de punks.

- Contra qui voleu començar? – pregunta el fantasma.

- Contra la del pel blau. – diu l'home que és el líder del grup.

- Doncs pugeu tots a dalt del ring que amb vosaltres no tinc ni per començar – diu la Bra.

- Atureu els combats – diu la Baba que ha aparegut amb dos goril·les (persones molt grans) al darrera, però no arriba a temps ja que amb un tancar i obrir d'ulls els que continuen sobre el ring estan sense coneixement mentre que els altres han estat eliminats per caure fora.

- Ho sento – diu la Bra – quan ho he sentit ja era tard.

- Això no ho havia vist – comenta la Baba – per primera vegada realitzarem un combat al desert – cara de sorpresa de les concursants – així no os tindreu que preocupar ni per les destroces ni per caure fora del ring. Lluitareu contra ells dos i ells elegiran contra quina lluiten.

- Sembla divertit – diu la Pam.

- Si recordo bé tu ets la neta del Goku – i la Pam afirrma amb el cap – mentre que tu ets la filla del Vegeta.

- Sí, soc culpable d'això.

- Doncs vosaltres mateixos trieu – diu la Baba en referència als seus homes.

- Jo lluito primer – diu el que porta una màscara de conill. – i lluitaré contra la filla del Vegeta. Ja que ell no m'ha guanyat mai.

- Així estem empatats, però jo l'he guanyat en l'última setmana, cosa que dubto que hagis pogut fer, ja que portes una aureola.

- Voleu començar o encara teniu més coses per dir. – diu la Baba.

- Ara anem – diu l'home – comença tu, ja que les noies són dèbils.

Mentre tant al públic.

- Ja té suficient motivació per guanyar – diu la Maron.

- Sembla frase del seu pare – afegeix la Pam.

- Hola – interromp l'home amb careta de gat – així que tu ets la neta del que va guanyar al Freeser.

- Sí, també soc la filla del que va guanyar al Cèl·lula.

- La teva amiga ha comentat que ha guanyat al Vegeta, ell estava amb superguerrer?

- Sí que ho estava, però simplement ha fet que es tragues els pesos que duia per ser més ràpida, estalviant-se el desenvolupar tota la força.

- Òndia. Tu has guanyat al teu avi alguna vegada?

- No, però fa molt temps que no lluito contra ell. La Bra va guanyar al seu pare aquesta setmana.

- Així crec que ja podeu anar formulant la pregunta a la Baba.

Mentre estant al combat, la Bra observa que el seu enemic és un guerrer de l'espai i li va agafar la cua.

- Ara ja te tinc, per ser un guerrer mort no demostres gaire força.- desapareix i apareix darrera agafant la cua.

- No, així aconseguiràs guanyar-me – diu el guerrer de la màscara amb una careta.

- A que soc bona. I no és una pregunta – afegeix la Bra.

- Greu error, has baixat la guàrdia – i rep un cop a la cara per part del lluitador que li provoca que li surti sang del llavi

Mentre tant al públic.

- Ara si que perdrà i ràpid – diu la Maron.

- Això no ho havia de fer – afegeix la Pam.

- Quin error ha fet el rei?- pregunta l'home de la màscara.

- La ferit, ni el propi Vegeta ho havia aconseguit.- diu la Maron.

- I al mateix temps li ha tocat la cara. – diu la Pam.

- Val més que ens protegim.

Al combat, la Bra encara no s'ha recuperat del cop, no per fort sinó perquè sangra.

- El teu últim error en el combat, haguessis tingut que abandonar quan apretava la cua, tampoc es una cosa tant deshonesta. Fins i tot la família real ho acceptaria, et deixo dos opcions. Opció a rendir-te. Opció b pupa, molta pupa.

- La b, la b. Si fossa dels que es –el home de la màscara rep un cop que l'envia travessant unes muntanyes i una bola de ki que li impacta mentre està a l'aire.

- Tu has elegit, Baba sis plau que pots contar.

- No es necessari, guanyadora la Bra. Per cert tu vols lluitar – li pregunta a l'altre home.

- No. Estic molt bé així.

- Quin és el vostre desig? Pregunta la Baba.

Una es rosa amb els ulls verds i porta una camiseta de tires i uns pantalons negres (Pam). Una altra és pèl-roja amb uns ulls negres com atzabeja i porta un vestit típic d'estiu de color gro c (Maron). L'ultimà porta un mini top i un cinturo ample de color blau, té el cabell negre i uns ulls verds. (BRA)


	13. Joc legal sense trampes

Situem-nos al dia següent, concretament a trenc d'alba, així es pot veure la lleugera broma que hi ha sobre el mar del Sud, ja que la nit ja s'acaba a set bastant calorosa

Situem-nos al dia següent, concretament a trenc d'alba, així es pot veure la lleugera broma que hi ha sobre el mar del Sud, ja que la nit acabada ha set bastant calorosa. Observem que dos de les tres protagonistes ja es troben a la part del darrera de l'estadi de les arts marcials començant a entrenar. Així podem veure com la Venus és la que suporta els cops que va donant la Mart.

Mentre van practicant per l'obra que durant a terme al cap de poca estona tenen aquesta conversa.

- Ja portes dos nits compartint habitació amb el Trunks, ha passat alguna cosa o encara no? – pregunta la Mart al mateix temps que li toca esquivar un cop de puny de la Venus.

- Doncs mira, encara no ha succeït res. De moment estic mirant si em desitja o encara vol a la Maron. Saps que aquesta nit et vaig agafar un pijama?

- No ho sabia, jo no en gasto.

- Doncs te l'havia agafat ja que el de la Pam havia sobtat massa i aquesta nit si tot va bé portaré el meu de seda.

Amb aquestes que veuen com s'aproxima calladament el Vegeta cap on estan elles i decideixen estar en silenci, canviar de conversa, ja que no volen que s'assabenti de les coses de noies i nois de les quals parlaven.

- Apartat, que ja li suporto jo els coixins - davant de les paraules del Vegeta i la cara d'amics que fa la Venus considera que la millor opció és fer cas.  
- Si vols et torno a apallissar, no tinc cap problema. - diu la Mart, confiant en les seves paraules.

- M'ho imagino, l'únic que ara soc el teu entrenador - amb les paraules del Vegeta la Mart fa cara de sorpresa - que no t'ho va dir la Pam això?  
- No. "Pot ser és el que volia explicar que no li vaig deixar". I per què és digna el príncep a fer-me de mestre?

- Molt fàcil, així et pots lliurar d'un càstig Bra i a més a més no hi haurà conflicte d'opinions, d'interessos.

- Sembla mitjanament interessant i tot. "Li hagués tingut que prestar atenció" Per cert Venus que pots trucar a la Mer per dir-li.

- No serà cap problema.

- M'imagino que hi ha alguna cosa més pel mig - diu la Mart fent referència al seu pare.

- Has de guanyar.

- Bona observació però això ja ho tenia pensat. Per això m'he estat entrenant

- Dóna igual com ho facis, però has de guanyar - diu el Vegeta amb tant bona sort que el Goku el sent, millor dit l'escolta

- Vegeta, fes memòria, en un torneig hi ha d'haver joc legal.- diu el Goku

- Hi serà - diu la Mart mentre creua els dits.

- Ara tampoc es necessari que vagis de bona nena, ja que no heu guanyat cap combat de forma correcta - diu el Goku

- Jo crec que el del Krillyn, el del Gohan i un del Nurt sí, mentre que en el teu pare, és va fer allò perquè no et volia fer mal, però simplement vaig utilitzar una tècnica que sabia. Intentarem que de cara a aquest els àrbitres no tinguin dubtes Goku - diu la Mart - "Si no ho veuen no poden dubtar."

- "I jo m'ho crec" - pensen el Vegeta i el Goku al mateix temps.  
- Estaré a l'estadi mirant el combat, si observo que vas malament o que ell està perdut baixaré a animar-te, fins després - diu el Vegeta i marxa.  
- Ondia, al final el teu pare t'ha descobert.

- Em podria deixar guanyar. – li diu la Mart al Goku amb cara de pena.

- Saps que no ho puc fer, ja que si el Vegeta ho veu no te'l aixecarà.  
- Ho sap, que perdrà. És que un càstig és una cosa molt important.  
- Faré tot el possible perquè no sigui així. Per cert a quin nivell arribeu.  
- Ens queda poc per passar del cinquè. - amb les paraules de la Mart el Goku fa cara de sorpresa - es broma, no ho penso dir.

- Així estarà millor. Però soc el mestre - diu amb ullets de nen petit.  
- Ja no ho és, el Vegeta li ha canviat el lloc.

Uns instant abans en una habitació de l'hotel, comença a sonar un despertador i es pot observar com un noi passa el braç per sobre d'una noia morena per apagar-lo.  
- "Si no lluita fins les 12 que fa ficant el despertador ara"- al moment següent sona un mòbil i aquest cop si que es desperta.  
- Les noies que tenen un problema, vens cap a l'estadi. Recordat del pla. I vigila en que no et facin mal- diu la Pam una mica revolucionada mentre es vesteix a tota velocitat. - ara que mires amb aquest ulls?  
- A tu. Intento enviar senyals perquè em donis un petó.  
- Ho has aconseguit. No fallis - i li dóna el peto.

- Ja porto dos matins que em deixes sol al llit - diu el Nurt amb cara de pena - m'ho tindries que recompensar.

- Pensava que aquesta nit ja ho havia fet - diu la Mer amb una rialla de tot menys de bona nena.

Un cop la Mer ja ha passat la porta de l'habitació es troba al passadís a la Map dormint. La desperta suaument, entendre com una puntada a la boca de l'estómac, però amb amor.

- Què fas aquí al passadís? - pregunta la Mer. - Què no tens habitació?  
- Si que tinc habitació, espero al Nurt. Per cert la teva habitació no està amb una altra planta.

- No, m'he mudat, aquelles necessitaven habitació individual. Ara estic aquí al costat.  
- Per cert no hauràs notat l'energia del Nurt durant el transcurs de la nit. - pregunta sense males intencions la Map.

- Sí, però jo de tu no em preocuparia, ja que era quan estava sobre meu. - respon amb tota la mala intenció possible. - Ens veiem les cares al combat perquè si lluitem ara ens eliminaran a les dues.

- Com vulguis, però no tindré consideració, ho sento però moriràs. - diu fent mala cara.

- Aleshores quedaries desqualificada, per cert amb aquesta cara que vols que m'espanti o que rigui. Fins aviat - diu la Mer mentre marxa amb el canvi de lloc instantani.  
- "Val més no sortir"- pensa el Nurt dins de l'habitació.

Tornant a l'estadi de les arts marcials. Un cop la Mer arriba on està la Mart amb el Vegeta planejant una estratègia o explicant com pot ser el futur càstig  
- Què volies? Per què tanta pressa? - pregunta la Mer - estava molt bé dormint.  
- Saps que ell sap que jo no sabia, -diu la Mart- que soc la Bra.  
- Sí, sé que ell sabia que tu no sabies, no vas voler parlar amb mi i són coses que passen.

- Noies tranquil·les, m'estic perdent - diu el Vegeta.

- Pare, tenim que parlar de coses de noies i tu... - diu la Mart

- Val, ja ho entenc que molesto, fins després - diu el Vegeta - m'han dit que marxa, això vol dir que ja tenen pensada la trampa - pensa el Vegeta mentre s'allunya  
- Quin pla has ideat per destruir el món?- pregunta la Mer amb entusiasme  
- Encara cap, això ho deixo per els de la llista- contesta la Mart, entre rialles - en tinc un per ara, consta en que quan em tregui les sabates.

- I quedi l'estadi ple de gent semi-inconscient.

- No és això animal, tu tindràs que estar atenta, ja que faré la "mossegada de sol" i em desdoblaré.

- Bona aquesta, així en lloc de dividir-se la teva força es pot multiplicar-se si després es fusionen les dos parts.

- L'apartat b del pla no l'havia pensat, però m'agrada.

- És que soc molt bona. Per cert no et treguis les sabates fins que no hagi començat la diversió a les grades.

- Entesos, però avisa'm pel comunicador.

Amb aquestes que comença el combat del Goku i la Mart, és un combat entretingut i divertit dels que poden arribar a durar 5 capítols, però no serà el cas. Per altra banda em d'observar que a les grades hi ha asseguts el Nurt i la Mer observant el combat.

- T'has fixat, el Goku aprofita molt els límits del camp - diu el Nurt

- I amb això vols dir?- pregunta la Mer.

- Doncs que si la Mart ho fa bé, pot acabar tirant-lo fora. - contesta el Vegeta que acaba d'aparèixer en l'espectacle.

- Ara li comunico l'error - diu la Mer mentre es separa per parlar pel comunicador, un cop torna a l'estadi - Vegeta, ja es va comprar entrades per veure la semifinal?

- No. Sempre es pot treure algun insecte del mig.

- Li deia perquè el més segur és que el seient estigui ocupat.

- Tranquil·la, no me'l demanaran.- contesta el Vegeta - que jo no em moc. - amb aquesta sort que quan acaba de dir la frase, arriben dos homes dient que aquells seients estan ocupats.

Al Vegeta li porta fluixa el que li diguin, ell està còmodament assegut mirant el combat de la seva filla petita. Amb aquestes que un dels homes agafa al Nurt i el llença a la paret del davant, al veure això, la Mer li dóna un cop a l'home que el doblega i va a veure al Nurt. Mentre tant el Vegeta es queda assegut tranquil·lament a la seva cadira, fent una rialla ja que la Mer ha doblegat a aquell home que encara li fa mal l'estómac. A l'altre costat d'estadi, la Mer li diu al Nurt que busqui a la Maron i que el pla va amb la fase b. També li diu a la Mart el que ha passat mentre es transforma amb ella. Anem a veure una mica de combat des del propi ring.

- Ho fas molt bé - li diu el Goku a la Mart.

- Ja ho sé Kakarott. Per cert amb menys de mitja hora això s'haurà acabat.- Diu la Mart mentre es treu les sabates.

- Em guanyareu fusionades, què no havíem dit joc net?- mirant com està asseguda a terra - Encara no heu après a utilitzar un calçat còmode?

- No i error, vàrem tenir un mestre que ens va ensenyar unes tècniques molt divertides "mossegada de sol"- diu la Mart un cop ja torna a estar dempeus al mateix temps que enlluerna tot l'estadi.

Una vegada la gent, inclòs Goku comencen a veure veuen una gran bola de ki que va dividint-se al mateix temps que el volumen queda partit en dos. La Mart ha aconseguit la divisió de cos.

- Senyores i Senyors això no és un fet tant estrany. Aquesta tècnica ja la van fer contra el Son Goku fa unes quantes edicions.

- Mart no tens memòria ni sentit comú- diu el Goku - que no saps que ja vaig guanyar una vegada a aquesta tècnica.

- Si que ho sé - diu Mart1, mentre li dóna un cop de puny a l'estómac  
- Però aquesta vegada és diferent - comenta Mart2 mentre li llença un raig al genoll.  
- Hem perfeccionat la tècnica - diu Mart1 al mateix temps que li envia un altre cop de puny a l'estómac del Goku.

- La nostra força continua igual - diu Mart2 mentre li dona una puntada a la cara que el tira a terra.

- No ho sé, - diu el Goku mentre fa intenció d'aixecar-se i eixugar-se la sang del llavi.- pot ser és perquè no sabeu la força que teniu.

- Gràcies per la lloança- diu la Mart1 - però si que ho sabem, li deixem temps perquè es pugui transformar.

- Val més que ho aprofiti- diu Mart2, al observar que el Goku no es transforma.

- Així millor - comenta el Goku ja ha nivell 3 - i vosaltres no ho feu? - pregunta el Goku

- No cal, - contestes les dos al mateix temps que li donen un seguit de cops.

Mentre tant el Vegeta passa olímpicament dels homes que té al costat, amb aquestes que es dóna compte que la Mart està lluitant amb dos estils iguals, però al mateix temps diferents. Com si fossin dos persones diferents que comparteixen estil, aparença, però no ki, sols hi nota unes petites variacions d'un ki a l'altre, un és més poderós que l'altre. Amb aquestes que decideix anar cap a baix al costat del quadrilàter a veure el combat millor i així poder observar-lo amb més tranquil·litat. Justament quan arriba a baix pot veure que la Mart és acomiadada per un cop del Kakarott i pot està per caure fora, per evitar-ho amb el ki decideix dipositar-la lleugerament damunt del ring. Amb aquestes que l'altra Mart es dona compte i li pica un ull. El Goku continua lluitant amb normalitat i transformat a SJ3 i una de les vegades que apura arribant al límit del quadrilàter, on es troba en que la Mart que estava agitada a terra l'acaba de fer caure fora, fent-li la traveta.

- Mossega de sol - crida la Mart que hi ha al mig de l'estadi, mentre que l'altra desapareix, un cop la gent ja recupera la vista decideix atansar-se al Goku - Je je, al menys no t'ha guanyat ni la teva alumna ni la teva neta je je - amb aquestes que la Mart veu al Vegeta plantat al mig de la porta i va cap allí - Què t'ha semblat pare?

- Molt bé, heu aconseguit que el Kakarott es fiqués a nivell 3. Això si que té mèrit. Per cert, que no pots arribar al nivell 2, es que m'ha semblat veure que no et transformaves.

- Papà no valia la pena fer-ho. Jo també puc arribar a nivell tres, però quedo molt lletja i el cabell hagués quedat a dos colors i no m'agrada.

- Encara no he perdut a la filla bleda que tenia, bé.

- Rei Vegeta - diu amb el llenguatge de Vegeta l'home que havia tirat al Nurt volant amb anterioritat del combat, - com pot acceptar la derrota amb tant orgull .

- Perquè estic orgullós de la persona que em va derrotar - diu el Vegeta mirant a la Mart.

- I l'orgull de la seva raça, que ja l'ha perdut amb els anys- li diu l'home.

- No, estic ven orgullós de la meva raça i de la meva descendència, a part per què serveix l'orgull? a cas al planeta Vegeta li va aportar alguna altra cosa a que no fos la destrucció i la mort. Li tindria que recordar que no soc rei, soc príncep.

- No crec ni que arribi a príncep, a cas no va ser vostè majestat qui va guanyar al Freeser? - pregunta mentre es fica a riure- Tranquil, no és necessari que contesti, ja ho sé, va ser un guerrer de tercera, potser va ser allí on va perdre l'orgull.

- Val més que no continuï per aquesta banda.- diu el Vegeta augmentant el ki - i tens raó amb que va ser un guerrer de tercera que amb els anys s'ha convertit en un dels més forts, et diré que aquest és el primer combat que veig que perd amb molts anys i a més a més ha set davant d'una a qui li havia ensenyat a lluitar. Canviant de tema, i tu qui ets?

- Això és lo divertit, qui no saps tu. Per cert si creu que estic ofenent el seu honor, val més que fem un kickli

- No l'ofens el meu honor, hi ha coses que em molesten més, apart no tinc ni per començar amb tu. - diu el Vegeta - crec que no series ni capaç de guanyar a la meva filla. - comenta amb una mitja rialla - jo tampoc o soc - pensa per a ell – per cert, com et va el cop que t'ha donat amb anterioritat la noia aquella?- pregunta amb un caire de retòrica.

- Ho sento, però encara no estic prou boig com per lluitar contra la teva filla, ja que al derrotar-la provocaria que t'enfadessis més i despleguessis més força - diu en un to de burla.

- Així sí, valdrà la pena provar els teus punys. Al millor de tres, d'aquí a cinc minuts en la platja, al costat del moll. - explica el Vegeta.

- Anem a la platja doncs- ordena l'home misteriós.

- Tranquil, hem dit 5 minuts - explica el Vegeta.

Un cop l'home misteriós ja ha marxat amb el seu acompanyant, el Vegeta es queda una estona amb la seva filla.

- Com deia amb anterioritat considero que has fet molt bon combat, passa una cosa que no he entès. Fins quin nivell has arribat?

- Al combat no he acabat ni de transformar-me a SJ, no ho volia fer per no espantar-vos, per això he fet la tècnica de la multiplicació de cossos. - explica la Mart.

- Ejem, ejem - carraspeja el Vegeta - pots explicar la veritat, ja que he anat a la part de baix bàsicament per corrobora-ho. - afegeix el Vegeta - os he descobert, per evitar transformar-te has fet trampa.- amb aquestes paraules el Vegeta pot notar com el pols de la Mart s'accelera, mentre ella traga saliva - Tens sort, no penso dir res, el que heu fet ha estat massa bonic.  
- Canviant de tema papà - diu la Mart - Anem cap a la platja o ens quedem més estona aquí. Tinc un dubte, què és un kickli? - pregunta al final la Mart.

- Doncs un kickli és un combat ràpid com el seu nom indica - explica el Vegeta a la seva filla - el combat consisteix amb tres minicombats, s'han d'aconseguir tres punts i el primer que li dóna deu cops a l'altre té un punt.

- Papà, encara que guanyis et poden donar 28 cops, pots acabar malament - diu la Mart amb signes de preocupació.

- Això no passarà, ja que ficaré una norma més per facilitar-li la mort. Si començo jo a pegar simplement fa falta que interrompi la tirada i així ja obtindrà un punt. - explica el Vegeta a la seva filla.

- Així ja estic més tranquil·la, ara mateix la Mer i la Venus estan fent arribar la noticia a tot el grup, et molesta? - pregunta la Mart

- No, però et tinc que recordar que em deus una - li diu el Vegeta a la seva filla.

- Allí estan els dos homes, quan sàpigues qui són dis-m'ho.- ordena la Mart - que jo ja ho sé. - pensa a continuació

- Pregunta-li a la Mer que quan li han pegat al Nurt no s'ha enfadat gaire- contesta el Vegeta a la seva filla.

- No he tingut temps de parlar amb ella encara – diu amb cara d'innocència la Mart.

- Mira, vaig cap allí i així tindré per parlar un moment i explicar-li les variacions. – comenta el Vegeta.

- Doncs jo aniré amb la Mer i la Venus.

Amb aquestes que una vegada ja han arribat tots els espectadors comença el combat. Just en aquell instant de temps, l'home que ha desafiat al Vegeta, atura el combat.

- Tindríem que tindré un jutge si no li és molèstia majestat - diu l'home amb un to de burla.

- Jo no el necessito – contesta el Vegeta amb la sobrietat digna d'ell – Així si no li és impediment a l'A-18 formar part d'aquesta treta, espectacle, teatre que està muntant no em molestaria que fos ella.

- No el vull ofendre, però per què ella? – pregunta l'home misteriós.

- Perquè és l'única persona capaç de no mentir ja que no em te por. – contesta el Vegeta.

- Gràcies – diu l'A-18 – doncs que comenci l'espectacle.

Amb aquestes que comença el combat pegant l'home misteriós, quan ja porta 9 cops el Vegeta decideix despertar-se i tornar-li tots i un més.

- Guanyador del primer assalt Vegeta – diu l'A-18 sense parpadejar.

Per al segon assalt, el Vegeta decideix començar atacant, quan ja porta 9 cops pot observar com el Goten s'aproxima per darrera de la Mart i li dóna un petó dels de història, amb aquestes que la Mart veu la cara de son pare i decideix separar-se, però ho fa tard ja que aquell home contra el que lluita el Vegeta no content de haver-li donat un cop al Vegeta continua i ell no és recupera de l'estat de xoc amb el que ha entrat. Amb aquestes que ara és la Mart la que observa al Vegeta i decideix ficar-se entre els dos homes per aturar el combat.

- Jutgessa – diu amb un to de veu elevat – què no reparteix els punts?

- Sí, ara ho faig. Punt per el vell apallissat.

- Què estàs bé pare? – pregunta la Mart amb un to fluix al Vegeta.

- No ho estic, has baixat la guàrdia i has deixat que un idiota com el fill del Kakarot et petonegés.

- Ei que quan he observat que aquell home començava a pegar-te he vingut aturar el combat, per cert com tens el nas – comenta fent referència al nas ensangrentat del Vegeta.

- Ve, pensava que no donava tant fort – contesta el Vegeta mentre es treu la sang del nas – Continuem ho encara ha de descansar més vell.

- Com vulguis – diu aquell home tant estrany

- Marcadors 1 a 1 – explica l'A-18 – anem al set definitiu.

El Vegeta per no tornar a patir de ingenu deixa que aquell home li pegui durant vuit vegades, aleshores comença ell a pegar-li al cop cinc que li pega es despista

- Marcador parcial 9 a 5 – diu A-18 – perdent el Vegeta

Amb aquestes que continua pegant ignorant les paraules de l'A-18 i arriba a una puntuació de 9 a 9, quan li va a donar el desè cop baixa la guardi i està a punt d'entrar-li un cop per part de l'altre, quan ho veu ja és massa tard i no té temps d'esquivar-lo. Així veu com el moviment de l'home s'atura unes fraccions de segon i així té temps per acabar guanyant.

- Guanyador el Vegeta – diu l'A-18

- Veus insecte com no t'havies de ficar amb mi – diu el Vegeta mentre mira a la seva filla i li clica l'ull, mentre pensa – ara ja estem amb paus.

Buffy: Ho sento pel retard, però m'havia quedat sense imaginació. Normalment escric per reflectir situacions que em passen amb més o menys realitat, però vaig deixar a les amistats, a les amigues i ja no s'havia com escriure les vivències de tres que vivien juntes. Altres coses m'han passat i tenia que desfogar-me d'alguna forma i per això he tornat a escriure.


	14. L'orgull del pare

Situem-nos en un bar pròxim a l'estadi de les arts marcials, dins d'aquest bar podem trobar dos homes semblants, però no iguals i a una de les protagonistes de la nostra història, la Mart, mentre fan un petit pica pica van tenint una conversa plena de rialles i de confiança.

- Anem a veure si he entès bé els detalls - comenta el Vegeta amb una cara de incrèdul - així que la meva filla ha demanat a la Baba, la germana d'aquell vell verd, que portes al meu pare de tornada cap aquest món.

- Jo crec que ho tens clar papà - diu la Mart amb una rialla i cara de nena bona, aquella cara que es fa quan no s'ha trencat mai un plat, tot i que sap que el seu pare la coneix a la perfecció perquè ja l'ha utilitzat massa vegades amb ell.- Però per aconseguir-ho vam tindré que realitzar uns combats entretinguts.

- La Baba, combats entretinguts, no em facis riure - esmenta el Vegeta amb un to de burla - si la teva mare, m'ha comentat més d'una vegada com va estar allí i no va tenir res de l'altre món - mentre recorda l'explicació de la Bulma li passa pel cap el matar al Krilin.

- Doncs en aquesta fill, si que hi havia alguna cosa del altre món, concretament jo - explica el rei Vegeta.

- El que deia cap enemic fort per a elles. - mentre ho diu, una rialla l'omple de satisfacció al imaginar-se a la seva filla pegant a aquell que no havia complert les feines de pare amb ell.

- Doncs papà sento interromp-te, però aquest home que tens davant em va fer sang al llavi - diu la Mart sense deixar més explicacions.

- I tu que vas fer per defensar-te? - pregunta el Vegeta amb cara de sorpresa ja que ni ell mateix s'atreviria a donar un cop a la cara a la seva filla i produir-li sang.  
- Doncs veus l'aureola - interromp el home de major edat - casi la treu en un sol atac i sense convertir-se, per el que m'ha comentat el Bardock les seves amigues estaven fent apostes de quan em mataria, ja que una ofensa d'aquell nivell no li havia fet ni el seu pare.

- Aquesta és la meva filla - comenta el Vegeta mentre nota una gran energia provinent de l'estadi, gran estaria malt formulat, en tot cas una mica considerable. – Què aquesta energia és la de la Mer? – li pregunta a la seva filla.

- Papà no siguis ruc, la persona que desprèn aquesta energia és una inconscient, ja que el que està fent és malgastar-la sense observar les possible conseqüències en l'esgotament, que li produeix. – Respon la Mart tota segura de les seves paraules i mirant al seu pare i al seu avi amb molta confiança, una confiança que és capaç de deixar-los a ells dos ben callats. – Per tant, ara vaig cap a allí a fer una mica de mal, si em disculpeu – finalitza mentre s'aixeca de la taula i els deixa als dos sols.

- Té caràcter la teva filla – li diu el rei Vegeta al seu fill.

- Ja ho sé, porto molts anys discutint amb ella – contesta el Vegeta.

- Per cert fill, que és "de lejendari guarrions"?- pregunta el rei al príncep.

- Doncs crec que tots ens podem transformar amb súper guerrers, fico per suposat que aquelles dos poden encara que no ho han volgut demostrar i si ho han fet a set d'una forma dissimulada.

- Té preguntat per "de lejendari guarrions" no pel súper guerrer. – rectifica el pare al fill.

- Espera un segon, seria el guerrer llegendari, doncs crec que va ser el Brolly el fill de, ja saps de qui, que va ser un guerrer fort i poderós.- Contesta el Vegeta tot convençut, saben per suposat que la raó la té ell.

- Aquí deuria ser el Nappa el que es va equivocar al moment d'explicar-te les classes d'història. No és el guerrer llegendari, sinó les guerreres llegendàries, - el Vegeta fa cara de sorpresa – així el idiota del primitiu aquell és va equivocar, menys mal que el vas matar. Doncs les guerreres llegendàries vindran de la descendència dels més poderosos súper guerrers, per anar bé a aquestes guerreres no se'ls hi ensenyarà la lluita de forma obligada, sinó que seran elles les que obliguin a algú ensenyar-los-hi, aquestes guerreres provenen de la casa reial i la més forta de les dos serà la nova reina del planeta Vegeta. "De lejendari guarrions" naixeran en famílies enemistades, però al mateix temps que és respecten entre elles. La seva força no serà comparable amb la de cap altre guerrer, però seran respectades sense tindré que utilitzar-la. Em descuidava la principal característica, naixeran en unes famílies plenes de sentiments.

- Anem a veure pare, sempre he cregut que els sentiments feien dèbil i no era així, premi per el Nappa, d'altra banda m'estàs dient que si tinc una altra filla serà ella i la Bra les guerreres més poderoses i no precisament al moment d'utilitzar la targeta o anar de rebaixes.

- Hi ha un error en la teva formulació, – interromp el rei al príncep – potser és perquè no vols recordar-ho, però el Kakarott és el teu cosí, les vostres mares eren germanes – al sentir això rep una mala cara del Vegeta – i eren elles les que venien de un dels antics guerrers llegendaris. Suposarem que el Nappa no t'ho va explicar això tampoc i així evitem discussions. Per tant aquestes dos noies a les que considereu indefenses i que os guanyen com volen i quan volen són les millors candidates.

- Recapitulem, la meva dona, - diu el Vegeta al seu pare mentre observa que bé que sona la frase de la meva dona,- la Bulma, ha fet bé al deixar que la nena tingués llibertat de moviments, de fer el que volgués.

- Sí – respon el rei – per cert que de petita, amb menys de 5 anys li vas veure algun tret que la pogués arribar a distingir com a guerrer.

- Doncs quan era petita i feia el tronc, crec que deuria estar els 3 anys doncs al sortir-li la primera joguina li va dir al Trunks que continués ell picant i que si sortien més joguines la avises. Això es podria dir orgull. – Comenta el Vegeta mentre li surt l'orgull – Per altra banda, aquesta no la vaig veure jo, però em va explicar la Bulma, que un dia que estaven jugant el Trunks i el Goten ella va comentar que li deixessin una joguina, la Bra es va aixecar de la cadira i va anar a buscar-ho al arribar el Trunks li va dir que era massa petita i ella va tornar a asseure's i mirar malament la situació, al cap de tres dies les joguines del Trunks havien desaparegut per art de màgia i no és va saber res més. L'anècdota que sempre m'ha agradat més de la nena ha set un dia que jugava amb un màscara de roba que tenia poca visibilitat i va anar a molestar al Trunks, el Trunks cansat li va tocar la cara, simple carícia i ella li va tornar un cop de puny directe a l'ull. Al mateix temps va anar cap a la Bulma plorant perquè el Trunks li havia pegat.

- Ho veus la teva filla té orgull i intel·ligència, té moltes possibilitats de ser-ho.

- Val, et deuen quedar més o menys unes 4 hores aquí a la Terra, si estàs amb la boca tancada tornaràs al infern tranquil·lament, però si dius alguna cosa d'aquestes ha algú altre no serà necessari que busquis un lloc on amagar-te perquè et trobaré. Per cert pare, et recordo que no és una amenaça sinó un avís.

Ara anem a l'estadi de les Arts Marcials on hi ha el Nurt observant el combat darrera de la mampara que separa el ring dels vestuaris, recordant el que li deia la Mer moments anteriors al inici del combat, en referència a si ella és veia més poderosa continuarien sortint, una relació tant curta de moment i amb tants alts i baixos, de moment i quasi definitivament ja que vivent en diferents mons literalment, però els seus pensaments són interromputs per una mà a la seva esquena.

- Hola, què fas per aquí? Ja t'has cansat de la reunió familiar? – pregunta el Nurt amb curiositat a la Bra, al mateix temps també es sorprèn de que sigui la Bra la que hi ha davant seu.

- Doncs estava mig dinant amb el pare i l'avi i he notat l'energia, per tant he vingut a ficar el nas. De la reunió familiar no m'he cansat, el que passa és que aquells dos necessiten parlar sense tindré més orelles a prop de la taula. Per cert la Mer com va? – acaba preguntant la Bra al seu germà fictici.

- Bé, no sembla ni cansada, ni preocupada pel combat, es veu casi tant relaxada com quan aconsegueix arribar – el noi es dona compte del que està a punt d'explicar a s'ha germana i decideix canviar ràpidament el caire de la frase – a solucionar un problema.

- Així li està fent passar una mala estona simplement per diversió i l'altra ha caigut de peus a la galleda – diu mentre realitza una rialla semblant a la de la Bulma quan en prepara una. – Això succeeix perquè ella és qui millor coneix a l'adversari.

- Bra, no ho facis – insisteix el Nurt perquè encara que no la conegui coneix la cara i les conseqüències per la resta – no es bona idea. Pensa que ja te ha pegat una vegada – al dir això es dona compte que la Map encara no ha cobrat el que mereix per haver-la ofès amb anterioritat i això el preocupa més en lloc de tranquil·litzar-lo, al mateix temps veu com la Bra s'aproxima al quadrilàter. – Doncs esperarem a veure el que passa, amb calmà i tranquil·litat i lluny perquè no escatxiqui la sang.

La Bra està cada cop més a prop del lloc de lluita i va pensant a qui és millor encarar-se al moment de parlar. Pensa que si distrau a la Mer la Map no dubtarà en atacar-la he intentar agafar avantatja, metre que si vol provocar a la Map, la Mer si prestarà encantada suposa. Entre mig dels seus pensaments arriba al costat.

- Va Map, - diu sense ànim de lucre la Bra – que ja vols lluitar contra mi, però si es aviat, jo pensava que no lluitaríem fins demà.

- Ho sento, ara no puc parlar – contesta la Map mentre intenta donar un cop encertat a la Mer. - Estic enfeinada.

- Si vols parlar, et dono un moment de descans. – afegeix la Mer – Ja que si vols i és alguna cosa important, jo aprofitaré per lligar-me bé les bambes.

- Val insecte què vols? – pregunta la Map a la Bra amb un to de menyspreu molt considerable.

- Jo simplement venia a veure si te'n recordes que un cop estiguis desqualificada tens que lluitar amb mi – respon la Bra amb cara de bona nena.

- Aleshores no li pego gaire fort perquè pugui lluitar amb més o menys condicions – afegeix la Mer.

- No em subvaloris guapa – diu la Map amb la mosca al nas – que aquest combat encara no s'ha acabat, rossa – afegeix mentre augmenta l'energia de forma considerable, amb la qual cosa li augmenta el volum dels músculs.

- Doncs jo considero – diu la Bra mentre dos homes l'agafen per sota de les aixelles i la porten lluny del quadrilàter – que ja m'havien deixat estar massa estona.

- Et puc observar que acabes de dir rossa amb menyspreu i amb aquest moments tu també ho estàs – afegeix la Mer mentre prepara un atac.

Mentre tant a les grades on hi ha el avi i el besavi de les lluitadores que miren d'una forma sorprenent el combat, ja que cap dels dos es podia esperar que la noia rossa pogués tenir tanta paciència per suportar a la histèrica de l'altra.

- La teva neta és bona – li diu el Bardock al seu fill.

- Ja ho sé, al combat anterior he perdut contra ella – diu el Goku amb la rialla a la cara.

- Pensava que t'havien enganyat bé, ets més observador del que pensava. Jo si no fos perquè ho sabia hagués caigut de peus a la galleda.

- La tècnica els hi havia ensenyat jo, - diu el Goku amb la cara feliç – i no es pot fer sense dividir l'energia, al saber això i que a elles no els hi ha passat simplement s'han d'unir els punts i llestos.

- Bona deducció, m'estàs dient que si li haguessin fet al Príncep Vegeta no s'hauria donat compte.

- Pot ser sí que ho hagués vist, ja que ho ha detectat, però no sé si dins un combat s'hagués adonat. També ha estat una pista el que baixes a mirar el combat tant pròxim.

- Va ajuda'm, com puc saber quina de les dos netes guanyarà? – pregunta el Bardock al seu fill.

- És fàcil, la Map perdrà i per una bona pallissa, ja que sembla que els cops que es va donar el seu mestre, el Nurt, no li han servit de res perquè fa el mateix error que va fer ell contra el Cèl·lula. – Al acabar l'explicació el Goku es dona compte que el seu pare no li presta atenció, que està mirant cap al infinit. Per tant decideix donar-li un cop a les espatlles perquè es desperti. – Pare que li succeeix? – pregunta amb tot el respecte el Goku.

- Doncs què hauria passat si haguessis guanyat? – pregunta el pare al fill.

- La meva opinió: el Vegeta molt enfadat i planejant una bona venjança, per altra banda aquelles dos perfeccionant la fusió. Però el més important jo no podria guanyar perquè ja fos el Vegeta o les noies m'haurien mort.

- Tantes ganes tenen de guanyar? – pregunta el Bardock amb cara de sorpresa i entusias-me.

- Sí i a més a més de qualsevol forma. – Al respondré la pregunta al seu pare es dóna compte que la Map està a punt de caure, que no cau simplement perquè la Mer la subjecta.

Situem-nos dalt del ring, dins dels pensaments de la que està aguantant a l'altra. Seria un bon moment per dir-li qui soc en realitat, així es descol·locaria i podria agafar avantatge, tant mateix no ho necessito ja que està a punt de caure. Ara que ho veig la Bra encara s'ho passarà bé guanyant-la.

- Saps una cosa Map – diu la Mer amb un to de riure – ja sé qui ets i per què lluites. Ho he descobert jo soleta. Lluites per venja al teu pare, al qual vaig derrotar a primera ronda.

- Molt bé ho has encertat, – respon la Map al mateix temps que intentà recuperar l'equilibri per així continuant donant guerra – però t'has deixat un detall. Que també tinc ganes de trencar-te el cap per està amb qui estàs.

- Per això, m'amenaces també, pensava que diries per guanyar en el combat anterior a la teva mare també. – La Map l'observa de forma estranya. – No miris així que és veritat, la mamà ha intentat venjar al papà amb anterioritat i no li ha sortit. El pitjor és que a tu tampoc.

- Estàs molt informada dels assumptes de família, de la meva família – li respon la Map. – Però jo vull guanyar aquest torneig i tu t'estàs ficant al mig.

- Ho sento, però no – diu la Mer al mateix temps que la solta i li dona una puntada giratòria que l'envia contra la paret més pròxima, arribant així ella com a guanyadora a la final.

Un cop el jutge ja l'ha proclamat guanyadora del combat decideix baixar i anar cap al Nurt, el qual la saluda amb un fantàstic petó. Mentre tant la Map intenta recuperar-se i veu que una mà li vol proporcionar ajut, l'agafa sense pensar-ho dos vegades i quan ja està de peu i veu la cara de la persona que l'ha ajudat, el primer pensament que li ve al cap és o no mala idea.

**Nda: Capitol curt on solsament hi ha un combat i una mica d'informació extra. Vigileu que això ja està acabant queda el combat de la final, que ja el tinc en ment, serà una gran sorpresa el veure el guanyador, millor dit el veure la guanyadora. Després hi haurà el combat contra els morts ressuscitats i així s'acabarà. Per altra banda notificar que després d'aquest fanfic hi haurà un que estarà entre mig de una part i altra publicada en castellà on van de vacances a un lloc divertit, les situacions estan pensades, però queda el escriure-les.**

**PD: suposo que per l'últim no tardaré gaire, com a molt un més ja que tindré uns dies de inspiració.**

**BYE**


	15. La final

Per fi el gran dia ha arribat, ja és diumenge i es realitzarà la final d'aquest torneig de les arts marcials entre la Mart i la Mercuri o en altres paraules, entre la Bra i la Pam. Si anem a l'estadi podem observar com la gran estructura en forma de U que correspon les grades està plena de gent i encarà en falten més per asseure's. Al mateix temps es pot veure com les rodalies de l'estadi també estan a plenes de gent, gent que ha arribat des de tot el continent per veureu el combat de la final, combat que és realitzarà entre la guanyadora d'aquest combat i l'actual campió del món de les arts marcials, el Sr. Satan. Tots els presents, millor dit quasi tots els presents creuen que el primer combat serà un combat sense cap ni peus i que l'autèntic, el bo, el definitiu, serà l'últim ja que hi haurà el Gran Campió.

Amb aquestes que el comentarista, recordem un home amb el pel blanc, ulleres de sol, amb un vestit jaqueta de color negre, es dirigeix cap al mig de l'estadi amb micròfon en mà.

- Senyores i senyors, els hi tinc que notificar – diu amb gran entusiasme, energia i carisma – que tot seguit veurem una entrevista única, exclusiva, que encara no l'ha vist mai ningú, ni tant sols jo, del gran Satan, l'heroi d'aquest món. Tot seguit vindrà un zèppelin per així poder veure l'entrevista.

Així que s'observa el monitor gegant que va unit al zèppelin entrar i situar-se al mig de l'estadi, així es pot començar a veure com el Sr. Satan està assegut en una cadira del s. XVII, digna de la cord de Lluís XIV, esperant que li facin les preguntes de les quals no sap si tindrà resposta o no, al mateix temps que pensa que hagués estat millor que el seu consogre hagués guanyat el combat que va perdré.

- Sr. Satan, normalment té el suport del seu gran amic el Sr. Boo en els tornejos, però en aquesta edició el van guanyar de bon principi. – diu l'entrevistador – pensa que a l'haver estat ell eliminat, li serà més difícil guanyar?- acaba preguntant.

- No, si us plau no digui aquestes coses, – diu el Sr. Satan amb un coratge, una seguretat i un orgull que ni ell mateix sap d'on li ha sortit – jo ja era campió amb anterioritat de la seva arribada, des de abans de l'arribada del Cèl·lula jo ja era campió, per tant no crec que tingui molta importància que estigui o no a la final. El que significa al no ser-hi ell, és que en aquesta edició hi ha gent molt poderosa.

- La seva auto confiança sempre m'ha sorprès Sr. Satan. Per cert qui prefereix que guanyi el torneig? La Mart o la Mercuri – pregunta el comentarista mentre que és pot observar que al recordar-li el tema al Sr. Satan li comença a vindré un gran mal de panxa i no sap com ficar-se.

- Doncs – diu el Sr. Satan mentre record amb la vista tota la sala, aturant-se amb una figura de color taronja i blau, amb la figura del Son Goku. – Si us plau disculpa'm un moment, que tinc que anar a parlar amb ell.- és pot veure com els dos homes, estan parlant durant una estona i al final el Sr. Satan torna cap a la seva cadira – com anava dient, em dona igual quina de les dos guanyi, donar-me igual no, hem sabrà greu per la que guanyi ja que es tindrà que enfrontar contra meu i potser no tindrà la força i l'experiència que és necessita per guanyar-me. – al mateix temps que ha dit aquestes paraules, recorda el que li ha dit el Son Goku en referència a les dos que lluitaran la final, que són alumnes seves i que no els hi interessa guanyar-lo, que ja han guanyat als que volien, ell i el Vegeta.

Mentre això succeeix a fora, dins a la zona per als lluitadors es poden veure a la Mart i a la Mer realitzant uns estiraments, una mena d'escalfament pel combat que s'aproxima, encara que les dos saben que no aniran al 100% ja que no volen espantar al públic del combat. En aquell moment, la Mer recorda un fet del dia anterior.

- Per cert, què vas acabar fent amb la Map? – pregunta mentre se li dibuixa una rialla sàdica al rostre, - ja que no la van veure més després del combat, després que tu li donessis la mà.

- Doncs com et deus recordar, vaig dir que lluitaria contra ella un cop eliminada. – Diu la Mart deixant un moment de silenci que provoca una gran expectació a la Mer – Doncs ara mateix encarà deu estar mig incapacitada al lloc on es va celebrar el torneig del Cèl·lula, ja que jo la vaig deixar allí i encara no ha aparegut.

- M'agrada el teu sistema – li comenta la Mer – per cert si l'has deixat tant fumuda, al ser sayian es recuperarà més forta – mig afirma mig pregunta la Mer.

- T'explico, encara que tu ja ho deus saber perquè vas lluitar contra ella. Encara que dobli la força no seria rival per mi, podria arriscar-me a dir que la pot multiplicar per 10 i tot si li apeteix – amb tant bona sort que la part final de la frase la sent el seu pare que està entrat al recinte juntament amb el Son Goku.

- No deus estar referint-te a mi? – pregunta el Vegeta, mentre observa que la Mart nega amb el cap – Així ja estic més tranquil. Venia a preguntar-vos com quedarà l'estadi, ja que amb l'energia que heu demostrat tenir en el altres combats podeu acabar destruint-ho tot.

- Vegeta no et passis – diu el Goku – que si ho volguessin fer ja ho haurien fet amb antelació, per exemple al combat que van fer elles dos contra mi – tant ell com el Vegeta poden observar com les noies s'han ficat blanques per aquest simple comentari – ho sabia, soc el mestre, el que os va ensenyar la tècnica. No vaig dir res perquè vaig considerar que va ser una tècnica, millor dit una estratègia molt ben pensada, per cert, ja farem la contra d'aquí un temps quan no os sàpiga greu que la gent vegi la vostra autèntica força. Ja esteu tranquil·les i preparades per a guanyar? – finalitza preguntant.

- Doncs les dos no podem estar disposades a guanyar – diu la Mart – per tant una ja té assumit que perdrà.

- Quina? – s'auto pregunta la Mercuri – No ho sé, però tenim clar que les dos no poden guanyar. És qüestió del destí.

- Normalment quan jo lluito contra ell – diu el Vegeta – no valoro la possibilitat de perdre i crec que ell – diu senyalant al Kakarot – tampoc.

- Ja pare, però pensa que aquest és el primer combat on qualsevol de les dues ha valorat la derrota.

- Fins el moment encara no ho havíem fet mai i no ens havíem equivocat, per tant ara tampoc volem equivocar-nos. – diu la Mer.

Amb aquestes que el Vegeta vol començar frase per replicar el que han dit, però s'adona que el comentarista ja les està cridant i decideix quedar-se amb el Son Goku a veure el combat que està començant. Al combat pot observar com el terme igualat agafa un nou significat ja que amb aquelles dos és molt complicat fins i tot per a ell el saber quina té avantatge, decideix mirar al Goku y veu la seva cara reflectida, per tant cap dels dos veu res que pugui donar pista alguna per saber quina guanyarà. Començant a recordar els combat que han fet amb anterioritat, s'adona que no van al 100%, fins i tot podria ser que no anessin ni al 50%, amb aquestes que decideix canviar opinions amb el Son Goku.

- Kakarot, t'has donat conte – diu el Vegeta mig espantat, ja que una actuació així li fa por i li venen al cap les paraules del seu pare – que aquelles dos, no lluiten com lluitaven.

- Sí que ho havia vist, - diu el Goku amb seguretat total en les seves paraules – potser ho fan perquè el contrincant no els hi exigeix tant – diu sense tanta seguretat.

- Si vols que et digui la veritat, em fa por que vagin així. Preferiria, que anessin a per totes.

Amb aquestes que al mig del combat les dos lluitadores, paren de sobte i es dirigeixen la mirada i la paraula.

- Ho acabem o encara vols que duri més – diu la Mercuri a la Mart – sembla que els que han lluitat contra nosaltres ja han descobert que simplement és un escalfament. – diu mentre gira la cara cap al seu avi i el Vegeta i els veu la desaprovació en les fraccions.

- Com vulguis, però no creguis que a aquells dos els hi agradarà el resultat que hem pensat. – diu la Mart continuant mirant al seu pare i al Goku.

Així doncs les dos lluitadores es separen i comencen a mirar-se malament, a valorar a l'altra. Al veure aquesta situació els dos que estan mirant-ho des de la protecció de no estar allí damunt comencen a pensar que potser ara començaran amb seriositat. Per aquestes tant la Mart, com la Mercuri comencen a jugar al pedra, paper i tisora, fins que finalitzen mostrant les mans. A la cara de les dues es mostra una rialla de satisfacció, encara no han vist el resultat, però les dos creuen que han guanyat, la humilitat que havien demostrat moments anteriors els hi ha marxat, amb aquestes que la Mercuri decideix baixar la vista per veure que havia ficat la Mart i es borra automàticament la rialla de la seva cara, ha perdut, la Mart l'ha guanyat a aquell joc.

- Però cop pot ser que hagi perdut? – es pregunta la Mer en veu alta al mateix temps que cau de genolls a l'estadi – si ho havia estat pensant el que ficaria, per què no has tret pedra Mart? – finalitza preguntant-li a la seva amiga i al mateix temps contrincant amb aquests moments.

- Tu ho has dit, he pensat que tu pensaries que trauria pedra, aleshores tu trauries paper per guanyar-me i jo acabaria derrotada – amb les paraules de la Mart la Mercuri afirma amb el cap – doncs he pensat un pel més i he decidit guanyar el teu paper. – finalitza amb una rialla.

- Doncs molt bé campiona – diu mentre bota fora del ring – donat pressa que tenim que veure a aquells dos, primer aniré a dos llocs mentre tu finalitzes el torneig i ens veiem a l'estadi del Cèl·lula, per cert què vols que li porti una mongeta a la Map? – li acaba preguntant a la seva amiga.

- Dona igual, no té importància com acabi. – puntualitza la Mart – Per cert, Sr. Satan que no apareix – crida per demanar l'atenció del públic mentre desapareix.

Saltant-nos el resultat del combat entre la Mart i el Sr. Satan i els encàrrecs que ha tingut que dur a terme la Mer. Arribem a l'estadi del Cèl·lula on la Map ja no està al mig perquè mig per compassió, mig per pena, la Mercuri li ha donat mitja mongeta, el que si que ha aparegut és una casa semblant a la del Follet Tortuga que està allí, que és d'on surt la Mercuri al notar que s'aproxima l'energia de la seva amiga Mart. Un cop ja estan les dos allí quietes, esperant que arribin els dos contrincants i suposant que portaran seguidors, animadors. Noten unes energies a la llunyania al mateix temps que veuen uns puntets en el cel direcció sud. Observen els que han arribat i troben en falta a dos persones, ja que el Goku i el Vegeta, sembla que arriben amb retard. Al mateix temps el Trunks s'aproxima a les dos noies.

- Pensava que al final no lluitaríem, o al menys és el que em va dir la Pam, si jugava al vostre joc contra el Nurt. – diu amb cara de disconformitat mentre observa a la Mer.

- Anem a veure home de cromanyó – diu la Mart – encara no em començat a lluitar i continuo creient que no lluitarem, això simplement és perquè el Vegeta i el Goku es diverteixin.

Mentre la Mart li ha dit aquestes paraules al Trunks, dins del seu cap, sols hi ha una cosa que doni voltes, "home de cromanyó" ja ho havia sentit amb anterioritat, però de qui és la pregunta que es fa, fins que reacciona passen uns pocs segons, la seva germana, és la que sempre el insulta amb mots cultes, de bona estudianta.

- Va Bra, tantes ganes li tens al pare – comenta el Trunks mentre entén la reacció del Vegeta quan va veure a la Mart i el Gotten petonejant-se.

- Sí, espera a que arribi ell i ho podràs veure des de la distància – al mateix temps que li contesta, s'adona que el Trunks l'ha descobert. – com diguis alguna cosa et penso eliminar, ni al Gotten. – Amb aquestes que observa com dos guerres s'han transportat allí davant, veu com el seu pare va amb l'uniforma de gala, mentre que ha aconseguit que el Goku es fiqués uniforme sayian. – Doncs ara ja podem començar, ja que hi estem tots.

- En primer lloc – diu la Mer – os notifiquem que no lluitarem ni contra el Trunks ni el Goten, si no que lluitarem contra ells – de dins de la caseta que havien instal·lat, comencen a sortir guerrers.

El primer en sortir és el Raditz, que provoca que el Krilin es sorprengui ja que va ser el primer guerrer que va veure lluitar amb una força molt superior a la seva i recorda el cop que li va donar amb la cua, al mateix temps pensa que la seva dona l'eliminaria amb facilitat, mentre que el Cor Petit pensa, **ja et vaig matar una vegada, ho puc tornar a fer**. El segon amb sortir és el Nappa, provoca que el Ten-Shin-Jan i el Yamcha es preocupin i s'espantin, mentre que el príncep pensa que **estava millor mort**. El tercer és el verd de les forces especials, la gran majoria ni es preocupa, ja que els únics que el van conèixer van ser el Krilin, el Gohan i el Vegeta. El quart és el Raikomen, l'home altot de les forces especials, a primer moment el Krilin i el Son Gohan es sorprenen, mentre que el Vegeta recorda la humiliació que li va fer al guanyar-lo. El cinquè és el Doria, el subordinat del Freaser de color rosa, provoca una rialla al Vegeta, ja que recorda com el va matar. El sisè és el Zarbon, el sequaç de color verd del Freaser, aquest provoca que les dones que fins el moment havien estat encantades, es despertin. El setè és el Cooler, provoca que la gran majoria dels presents es sorprenguin, mentre hi ha dos que tenen ganes de lluitar contra ell. El vuitè és el Rey Cold, el pare del Freaser, al veure'l, per la ment del Vegeta passa com el va eliminar el seu fill. El novè és el Freaser, provoca que la gran majoria dels guerres s'espanti, mentre les dones estan tranquil·les. I per finalitzar, el desè és el Cèl·lula, fet que fa que fins i tot l'A-18 s'esgarrifi.

- Observeu bé, que ara veureu com es guanyen – diu la Mart imitant a un mestre de cerimònies. – En algun moment de la vostra vida com a lluitadors, ells os van causar problemes, per tant veureu ara com els hi causem nosaltres dos.

- Mart, això no ho pots fer – diu el Vegeta, mentre s'aproxima a la seva filla.

- I es pot saber per què no puc? – pregunta la Mart mig enfadada, mig indignada.

- Doncs perquè t'embrutaries les mans – li diu el Vegeta mentre li passa els guants que porta – També tinc que dir que aquell – senyalant al Nappa no em va causar cap problema – li llença un raig que el destrueix.

- Però – les paraules de la Mart no les sent ningú

- Tens raó Vegeta, ja ho recordo – diu el Goku – mentre que aquell d'allí tampoc va causar-me cap problema – diu mentre li llença un raig al Raikomen.

- Ja hi ha – diu la Mer encara que ningú la senti.

- Ara que ho dius, el xiclet rosa – diu mentre li llença una bola d'energia que el destrueix – tampoc va ser complicat.

- I ara que hi penso, a aquell també el vas eliminar – diu mentre li llença un raig al Zarbón.

- Voleu parar els dos – crida la Mer, que al final si que escolten – estan aquí perquè així os podrem demostrar la força que tenim.

- Sí, això ja ho sabia – diu el Nurt que s'ha ficat a la seva vora, - per cert a aquell – diu senyalant al rei Cold – el vaig matar jo – diu mentre li envia una bola d'energia que el destrueix.

- Voleu baixar els tres d'aquí, que ara os hem d'ensenyar com es lluita – diu la Mart, observa amb sorpresa que els tres li fan cas, potser és per la cara d'enfadada que està fent. – Com anava dient, ara lluitarem contra ells, si algú ens guanya ja se que os prestareu encantats a lluitar a que si Goku i Vegeta. – pot observar com els dos demostren que tenen unes ganes impressionants de lluitar, contra els del final.

- En primer lloc lluitaré jo contra el Raditz – diu la Mer – com ja sabeu per guanyar-lo es van tenir que juntar-se el Goku i el Cor Petit. Va ser la primera vegada que van fer aliança un aspirant a deu i el rei dels dimonis.

El combat comença i es pot veure com la noia té un nivell semblant al del seu contrincant i està una estona lluitant així. Mentre tant amb els observadors, és pot veure com el Vegeta es dirigeix cap al Kakarott.

- Kakarrott, què tens ganes de lluitar contra el Cél·lula – pregunta el Vegeta mentre observa la rialla que es dibuixa al rostre del seu antic rival – doncs escolta que tinc una idea.

Es pot veure que després d'una estona que han estat parlant el Goku i el Vegeta es veu que el Goku es dirigeix cap al Cèl·lula i Freaser, mentre que el Vegeta va cap a la seva muller.

Mentre tant la Mer s'està cansant del combat i decideix començar a pegar més fort. Els espectadors no es sorprenen, ja que saben que ha guanyat al Gohan no fa gaires dies, mentre que els invitats si que s'estranyen una mica. Al mateix temps es pot veure com el Cèl·lula un cop el Goku ja ha parlat amb ell marxa del lloc junt amb el Freaser, però ningú s'adona. Recordem al mateix temps que el Cèl·lula va aprendre la tècnica del canvi de lloc instantani. Moments abans ja havien marxat el Goku, Bulma, Vegeta i Venus del mig dels espectadors.

- Saps que tampoc ets tant fort – diu la Mer al seu oponent – no entenc com li vas causar tants problemes al Goku.

- Soc el seu germà gran. I per tant millor en algunes coses – li contesta el Raditz.

- Això s'acaba ara a que ho saps – mentre diu això la Mer l'altre afirma amb el cap – Kame-hame-ha – amb aquestes paraules el Raditz desapareix de la terra.

- Ja era hora que acabessis – li diu la Mart – que tinc ganes de lluitar encara que sigui contra allò verd. Jo no volia, però ja se sap, amb els mestres que tenim. – amb veu alta i dirigint-se al públic – Ara lluito contra allò verd, espero que sigui divertit i os ho passeu bé, ja que ell no ho farà.

La Mart comença el seu combat contra la cosa verda i és sorprèn, ja que cada vegada que està a punt de donar-li desapareix. Mentre tant el Krilin i el Son Gohan riuen recordant el combat. Al poder observar com riuen el Krilin i el Son Gohan i com esbufega el contrincant la Mart s'enfada més i lluita de forma descontrolada, amb aquestes que el Nurt s'aproxima a la Mer.

- Com és que encara no l'heu guanyat? – pregunta el Nurt amb cara de sorpresa. – Què no sabeu com guanyar?

**- **Anem a veure, ja estic tipa, fa un moment t'has ajuntat amb el Vegeta i el Goku – diu la Mer amb cara de enfadada. – I ara vols vindré de bona persona.

- T'has enfadat per allò, -contesta el Nurt – el que venia a dir-te que ja porta més de vint minuts lluitant i encara l'ataca per la cara, amb lo bones que sou vosaltres dos atacant per l'esquena.

- Repeteix que vols dir amb atacar per l'esquena – diu la Mer amb una cara no tant enfadada.

- Doncs que aquest quan veu un atac para el temps – la Mer obre els ulls com a plats al sentir aquestes paraules del Nurt – si m'ho va explicar el Son Gohan que el meu pare el va salvar a ell i al Krilin atacant-lo per l'esquena si no ho hagués fet haguessin mort els dos.

- Ho entenc, a que em disculpes un moment. – amb aquestes que mira cap als espectadors i veu com el Vegeta i el seu avi apareixen i es senten a l'ombra d'un arbre. Al mateix temps decideix atacar ella a la cosa verda i tallar-li el coll. – amb algun combat teníem que lluitar les dos – diu la Mer mentre fica les mans com si no hi hagués més remei. – Doncs ara que sortí el següent que vol lluitar – comenta la Mer mentre veu el pas que fan cap a endavant el Freaser i el Cèl·lula.

- Que no os toca a vosaltres – esbufega el Cooler.

- Per què no germà? – diu el Freaser.

- Doncs perquè estava antes a la llista – respon el Cooler – tu sols lluitaràs quan jo estigui mort. I recorda que no tens prou força com per a guanyar-me.

- Si ho creus així ho faré d'una altra forma, - diu el Freaser – K-Cèl·lula que podries fer els honors – amb aquestes paraules del Freaser, el Cèl·lula elimina al Cooler.

- Si voleu, podem començar – diu el Cèl·lula.

- Per cert Mer, - li diu la Mar – la pròxima vegada que vulguem lluitar contra deu, en ressuscitem 25.

- Jo, també o crec així – contesta la Mer – quan vulgueu i qui vulgui.

Amb aquestes que els dos es llencen a l'atac, el Freaser contra la Mart i el Cèl·lula contra la Mer. És un combat apurat, ja que les noies estan pensant sèriament el transformar-se, perquè els seus contrincants, tenen més força de la que s'imaginaven. Amb aquestes que es miren l'una a l'altra i decideixen transformar-se amb primer nivell, al mateix temps que ho fan, comuniquen a tothom qui són i tornen a la seva aparença normal, és a dir la Bra i la Pam lluiten contra aquells dos assassins. Amb aquestes que la Bra es dóna compte que ja ha lluitat amb anterioritat contra l'estil al qual s'enfronta.

- Recordem una cosa – diu dirigint-se al Freaser – a que jo no he lluitat mai contra teu i tu mai has tingut cap alumne.

- Exacte, mai has lluitat contra meu, i jo no tinc alumnes.

Amb les paraules del Freaser, la Bra es queda una estona meditant. Mentre tant a l'altre combat, la Pam llença un fort Kame-hame-ha al Cèl·lula i aquest no es desintegra per tornar-se a regenerar. Les dos noies decideixen mirar-se mútuament i després mirar cap a l'ombra de l'arbre on hi ha el Goku i el Vegeta amb la mateixa posició que antes de començar el combat. I la Bra opta per parlar.

- **Una pregunta i un moment de calma al combat **– diu amb tranquil·litat – **si ens guanyeu contra qui voleu lluitar** – acaba preguntant i obtenint un silenci per part dels oponents – **no voleu lluitar contra el Goku, ni contra el Vegeta** – suggereix mentre obté un altre silenci com a resposta – **tranquils os he descobert, però quan els heu guanyat** – acaba preguntant.

- Quan estàveu entretingudes lluitant contra el Raditz i la cosa verda, em anat a la sala de l'esperit i del temps – diu el Freaser al mateix temps que pressiona un boto del rellotge i es converteix amb el Vegeta.

- Els invents els ha fet la Bulma – diu el Cèl·lula quan es transforma amb el Goku – i aquella imatge d'allí és una projecció. Felicitats per descobrir-nos.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Nota de l'autora:

FI del capítol i de la història. Això s'ha acabat, si tinc ganes o traduiré al castella al menys el últim capitol i un resum de la història. Per altra banda ja era hora de acabar-la perque porto quasi 3 anys

Per altra banda, estic pensant en que vagin a veure uns superherois amb els calçotets per fora i un dels dos amb alèrgia a una pedra verda, ja direu que os sembla la idea. Gracies pels comentaris que vau deixar al capitol anterior.


End file.
